Unbridled Expectations
by Bushesobrandy
Summary: Jareth appears to Sarah in the middle of the night asking her to marry him to save the Underground. She accepts. This is their story, down in the Underground. J/S.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Labyrinth related. I'm just a very obsessed fan girl who likes to write her own "squee" moments! **_

**Authors note: This is my very first Labyrinth fanfiction but I am not a fanfiction newbie. I've been writing them literally for ten years. I try to keep as true to the original characters as possible. I try to keep all the characters as 'in character' as possible. If you like to see a simpering, whiney Jareth than this is perhaps not a fanfic for you to read. If you like to see a fae Sarah, then this is also not a fic for you. I've literally been doing a character study prior to writing this which I also did with my Supernatural fic which involves countless number of hours watching the canon show(s) and studying the character. **

**Also, I am not a grammatical genius. If you see something grammatically wrong, please let me know. I usually proof read everything before posting it but I'm only human, sadly. **

**Now tally ho!**

**Chapter 1: Unbridled expectations**

"If I agree to this… What can I expect from it?" Sarah asked hesitantly as she stood in front of the King of Goblins. He looked as arrogant as ever, standing tall and proud, but somewhere hidden in the deep pools of his mismatched eyes was an underlying passion and an undying certainty.

He regarded her for a few moments keeping his face carefully hidden of any emotion. A blank slate of other worldly beauty, everything she remembered from her time in the Underground in the Labyrinth. "I promise to provide for you and to protect you." He told the younger woman simply.

Sarah waited for more hoping that the Goblin King would have more to offer her than just protection and provisions. When none came she chewed on his words considering them carefully, so much more could stem from this type of arrangement. "What of love? Passion? Loyalty? Companionship? Friendship even?" Sarah asked him almost pleadingly, pausing humbly between each word. His face didn't show any change and she already knew his answer.

"I can only offer what I am able to give. You will never want and no harm shall come to you."

Sarah closed her eyes, sighing. This was the situation she now found herself in the middle of a cold, December night in her pink flannel pajamas. She had never been so surprised to see someone in her entire life. Especially someone whom she thought she'd NEVER see again. But alas, as the small grandfather clock in the hallway of the Williams home chimed 3:00 am, Sarah had been startled awake to find the Goblin King in her room.

She really wasn't even sure why she was considering this ridiculous request proposed to her by the blonde man standing in front of her. She supposed, to save her friends for starters among other reasons she could process through at a later date. Best not to dwell on too many insecurities now.

"Can you explain this to me again? Explain to me why after 10 years you return to me in the middle of the night asking that I agree to marry you to save the Underground?" Sarah ranted trying to use the anger as an anchor. She crossed her arms over her chest hoping to convey that she needed more. She would not simply succumb and bend to his will. Not this time, not ever.

Jareth's proper stance sagged as he heaved a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes. This child was insufferable. He'd already explained it to her multiple times.

"As I've said before," he said putting his leather clad hands on his narrow hips pushing the long black cloak back with his forearms, "I am being forced to take a wife, one who is mortal, one who has bested the Labyrinth and one who has never known the touch of a man, all for the sake of my kingdom. A prophecy has been laid out, one that my superiors feel that I should honor. I assure you, the list of names fitting that criteria were very, very few."

After a few moments of tense silence, the Goblin King relaxed his aggressive stance by a fraction allowing a small smirk to appear on his flawless face. In that moment, he looked more like the playful, mischievous man she knew from the Labyrinth rather than this regal, foreboding creature that stood in front of her now. It was really hard to believe they were the same person. At first, actually, she hadn't until he'd produced a crystal from his fingertips.

"I do not intend to force you into this, Sarah. The decision must be your own. If you deny me, then I will go to the next on my short list of women."

"And how many women are on your list, Jareth?" Sarah asked almost jealously snapping his name out at the end.

His eyes narrowed slightly which was the only indication of the beginnings of anger, "Four. You are the first," he answered truthfully. Sarah tucked that bit of information away for later.

The moments ticked by as they stood staring at each other, neither willing to give a fraction of an inch. Feeling suddenly tired and very bored, Jareth began pacing around Sarah's bedroom picking up random pictures to glance at the smiling faces, opening the covers of the worn leather bound books peering at the title, just generally getting a feel for the much younger brunette gaping at him.

Sarah watched him silently as he invaded her privacy as if it were the most natural thing in the world and not at all invasive. She made a mental list of the pros and cons. In the end, how could she deny him? She was not selfish enough to put her own apprehensions in front of that of an entire world. She believed him when he said he would not have asked if there had been any other way especially given their last encounter ten years ago.

"Alright," she said quietly feeling a sudden jolt of uneasiness throughout her entire body. The Goblin King straightened himself and turned to her, a moment of surprise passing over his handsome face.

"Alright? Say your right words. " he told her causing shockwaves of memory to come crashing down around her.

"I agree to your proposal," she said trying to sound formal but failing miserably as her voice broke halfway through.

Jareth nodded curtly as he crossed his arms, "Pack your things, Sarah. We'll leave immediately."

Sarah nodded. She pulled out the black suitcase she had stored in closet for traveling. She wasn't sure when she'd be back or if she'd even be back to the Aboveground and wondered what she should take with her. She set out first to pack her clothing but the Goblin King stopped her.

"You will not need any clothing other than undergarments," Jareth said causing Sarah to turn and look at him surprised. He was now sitting on her bed, one leg casually dangling over the edge, playing with her worn teddy bear. Sarah was 25 years old now but her collection of teddy bears had sentimental value as they were given to her by her grandmother so she kept them.

"Why wouldn't I need any clothes?" Sarah asked almost panicked. A million different reasons ran through her head most of them nonsensical including to having being tricked into being Jareth's sex slave. The Goblin King glanced at her briefly and laughed callously at her panicked expression.

"I'm not going to tie you naked to our bed if that's what you are thinking. Our style of dress is different in the Underground. You will have a new wardrobe made for you upon arrival," Jareth told her amused before schooling his face back into a stone cold mask of indifference.

"Oh, what's wrong with my clothes? They aren't all that different from what you wear. Can I at least take a few of my jeans?"

"No," he replied, his tone final.

"But.." Sarah stammered wanting to fight him on the unnecessary task of creating a new wardrobe when she had a closet full of clothing. It seemed so wasteful. Jareth interrupted her throwing the bear angrily down on the bed.

"As the King, I have an image to maintain and no wife of mine is going to trollop around in men's clothing. You will have an entire wardrobe full of gowns made for you tomorrow. That is my final say on this matter, Sarah," he told her angrily rising from the bed. "Now hurry up, we need to get back," he said as an afterthought. He turned towards the window and gazed out into the night, hands clasped behind him.

Sarah made a few inappropriate gestures at the man's back but put her clothes back into her closet. She moved to her dresser pulling her bra and underwear drawer open. She turned quickly to see if his back was still to her. Thankfully, it was. She didn't want him peeking at her intimate apparel. Swiftly, she emptied the entire contents of the drawer into the suitcase.

Next, she started pulling mementos off her dresser and nightstand. She pulled off pictures of her family, her favorite books, anything she thought she'd miss if she weren't able to return. She pulled out her jewelry box and started emptying it into the suitcase. She wasn't sure what kind of gowns she'd be wearing so she felt it safe to bring everything with her. If Jareth was so picky about imagery, he would no doubt want her fully accessorized every day.

"What about my shoes?" She asked noticing the box full of shoes in the bottom of her closet. He'd never mention anything about shoes. He turned partly from the window glancing at the box, a small smirk on his lips.

"Leave those ratty, old things here. I'll see to it that you get proper shoes, as well. Really, Sarah, do you find all those items necessary?" he asked as he surveyed her over filled suitcase.

Sarah looked at her suitcase. Sure, it was a little full, but she was uprooting her entire life. She didn't know what she might need. He wasn't exactly being helpful either, staring out the window like an overgrown owl.

"I don't know, maybe. Isn't it better to pack too much than not enough?" Sarah asked trying to reason with the Goblin King. His only response was a quirked eyebrow before he returned his attention to the darkness outside. Sarah rolled her eyes at his dramatics before resuming packing.

The last thing Sarah put in her suitcase was her stuffed teddy bear Lancelot. After doing a quick turn about the room, Sarah decided she was ready. She sighed before informing Jareth she was ready.

"Ok, I think I'm ready to go," she said softly as sadness welled up inside her. She glanced around the room one last time. Jareth produced a note from his hand and laid it on her pillow. It was a note containing the information about Sarah's whereabouts. Jareth had spelled the note so whoever read it would believe it. After everyone who was supposed to read it, Robert, Karen and Toby, did, the note would catch fire destroying any evidence of the Underground.

Jareth took her suitcase noticing how heavy it was but choosing not to comment and put his hand on the small of her back. Sarah felt an unfamiliar tug in her stomach causing her to close her eyes. When she opened them she was standing in the middle of a bedroom. She glanced around in wonder. It was absolutely breathtaking. It was the largest bedroom she had ever seen. It was almost the size of her entire living room back home. The color scheme was black and silver with hints of red and gold scattered throughout.

The focal point of the room was the large, dark wood, four poster bed which rested against the side wall. The bed was massive_, a least a king_, Sarah thought. It was on a raised wooden platform of the same shade as the bed's frame. The bed spread was black with dark silver scrolling. The first two pillows matched the bedspread while the others were black, silver or red satin. The sheets underneath the comforter were blood red satin sheets. Black drapes, bed skirt, and top runner completed the bed's whimsical look.

Sarah glanced at Jareth. He was watching her carefully, his face an emotionless mask. _This must be his room_. Sarah thought suddenly causing her breath to restrict in her throat. It had to be. The entire room just seemed like the Goblin King right down to the feathers in the decorating and the black glittery chiffon curtains hanging from the windows.

A few tapestries hung on the wall of different mythical scenes. A little ways from the bed was a large stone fireplace, which was currently lit, reaching halfway to the ceiling. A large red velvet couch sat in front of the fire place along with an oval throw rug. A few dressers lined the walls.

To her surprise, Sarah spotted a bookshelf built right into the wall across from the bed which was filled with various colored leather bound books. Candelabras were placed around the room. All of the off white candles were currently lit.

"Is this your room?" Sarah asked in wonder as she walked towards the bookshelf unable to resist the urge to look at the titles.

"This is our room, Sarah," Jareth told her entertained. _Did she really think we would stay in separate room?_ The Goblin King thought to himself. Innocent little mortal. Sarah turned quickly to face him, her mouth in an "oh" shape. Her mouth felt very dry.

"Our room?" she repeated unevenly. Jareth looked smug as he stood there picking at his gloves like he was bored.

"Yes. We will be married very shortly. You didn't think we'd stay in separate rooms did you?"

Sarah gulped then chided herself to grow a back bone. "Yes, I guess I did," she admitted.

Jareth just shook his head before leading her through a small door in the corner of the room. It was a very large walk in closet. All sorts of clothing filled the walls. He pointed to an empty section of the wall.

"This is for you. Later this evening, you will go for a fitting with Mrs. Cobble, our seamstress, she will measure you for your new wardrobe. Place all of your clothing here. The second dresser out in the main bedroom has been cleared for your things as well. I have some things to attend to before our wedding tonight. Get yourself ready. The bathroom is straight through that door there," he said pointing to the door that separated one shelf of clothing from another.

Sarah froze, "Wait, we're getting married tonight?"

"Yes, the sooner the better," he said watching her again. She noticed a slight tension in his posture. It gave her a little bit of comfort to know he was just as edgy about their union as she was. At least, she hoped that's what his tense posture meant. Sarah was having a really hard time reading her future husband's emotions. "I will send a maid in thirty minutes to help you dress."

Sarah closed her eyes. When she opened them, Jareth was gone. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the bathroom. Unlike the massive bedroom, the bathroom was fairly small in size. What surprised her most was the fact the bathroom was entirely black marble with a claw foot tub big enough for two people, sink, and mirror.

She turned on the hot water, thankful the castle had running water. She found it odd but she was incredibly thankful for that luxury. Apparently, it did not have electricity since the bathroom also had a large candelabrum that filled the room with light.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Half an hour later, Sarah heard a knock on the bathroom door. She started slightly, forgetting that Jareth had told her a maid was coming. The water had long gone cold, as she'd sat mulling over the events that had transpired and the ones that had yet to happen.

"Just a minute," Sarah called as she pulled the drain on the tub and stepped out carefully onto the red plush bath mat. She pulled down a large fluffy towel from the rack and dried herself off. She noticed a white bathrobe hanging on the wall with an 'S' embroidered into it. She didn't remember it being there when she'd first arrived. It must be hers. She wrapped it around her body and opened the door.

A small female goblin stood at the doorway. Her skin had an olive green color to it; she had yellow hair which was braided into a chignon. Her clothes were plain brown and blue.

"Hello, my Lady, my name is Odette. The King asked me to help you prepare," the goblin said with a slight curtsy. Sarah was a little taken back by the curtsy but she figured she might as well get used it. She was going to be Queen after all.

"Thank you, Odette, I really appreciate the help. What am I supposed to wear? Jareth didn't tell me before he left," Sarah asked Odette as she glanced around the closet. She realized for the first time that all of the clothes belonged to the Goblin King. There had to be hundredths of clothes in here. How many clothes did this man have?

"Oh, he sent your gown with me. It is lying on the bed. If you'll follow me we'll get you all ready for your wedding. Aren't you excited, Miss, to be marrying the King?" Odette chatted animatedly as Sarah followed her back out into the main part of the bedroom. Sarah noticed, oddly enough, that the bedroom and closet seemed to be carpeted. It felt wonderfully soft under her bare feet.

"I'll admit, Odette, I'm kind of scared. I don't really know Jareth, at all. Can you tell me anything about him? What's he really like? I only met him once, when I was in the Labyrinth. When he asked me to marry him, he promised to provide for me and protect me. Can I trust him to do that?" Sarah asked of the maid surprised that she was talking so freely with someone she didn't know.

Odette seemed to consider her words for a moment. "Well, I don't really know a lot of personal things about him, Miss. His Majesty forbids us to be involved with his personal life and speaks of it very little. The King is many things arrogant, pompous, ruthless, stubborn but above all else he is a honorable man. If he said he will do it then he will do it," Odette told her with a small smile before motioning to the bed.

Sarah thought about the goblin maid's answer. Before she could question her more on the subject, she saw her dress. It was beautiful. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. Eggshell colored jeweled lace covered the entire hem of the satin bodice which was the same color. The skirt was bright white with golden embroidery. A ruffled satin and lace train the same color as the bodice flowed down behind the dress. A white lace veil lay beside the dress along with a pair of white shoes.

Sarah ran her fingers over the dress almost lovingly wondering how she was going to look in it and briefly wondering how Jareth was going to react when he saw her.

Odette helped Sarah in to the dress with ease lacing up the back with expert fingers. She pulled half of Sarah's hair up curling it in the process. She placed the veil clip in the back center of the hairstyle. Sarah shuddered as the veil brushed against her exposed neck. Picking up a black velvet box from the bed, Odette opened it to reveal beautiful jewelry. It was simple set of pearls, drop earrings and a necklace. Odette put them on Sarah and led her over to the large mirror.

Sarah gasped when she saw her reflection. She had never imagined the dress would look so beautiful on her. She frowned feeling remorseful. When she imagined her wedding and how beautiful she would look, she'd always imagine a man who loved her waiting at the altar. Odette seemed to sense her uneasiness and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry, my Lady. The King is a good man. He will take care of you. Don't be fooled by his surly attitude," Odette said catching Sarah's eye in the mirror and giving her a warm smile.

There was a knock on the door. Any comfort Sarah had felt at Odette's words went fleeting away as nervousness set in. Odette ran to open the door revealing a man with dark red hair, dressed in all black. He smiled at Sarah when he noticed her.

"My, my, my, aren't you a beauty? The King sure knows how to pick them. My name is Ardeth. I'm Royal Advisor to His Majesty and now to you, my Lady. I've come to collect you. His Majesty is waiting for you in the Throne Room."

Sarah nodded her head but didn't move forward, her face paling at the reality of the situation. She was in the Underground and about to marry Jareth, the Goblin King. She gulped. Ardeth smiled as he took her hand causing Sarah to jump. He led her silently down the hall through a maze of twists and turns before finally stopping in front of large, ornate, wooden doors. He knocked once to warn the King that he was back.

As Ardeth pushed open the door, he handed Sarah bouquet of white flowers. She didn't recognize them but they were beautiful. A few jewels and spots of glitter had been added to the bouquet. She looked up from the bouquet to the room in front of her. No one was in the room except Jareth and a tall man with waist length black hair. Jareth turned to see Sarah come through the doors. She looked absolutely beautiful. In that moment, he was glad he'd chosen her. Even though she looked frightened, it seemed to add to her beauty. She walked slowly towards him trying to even her breathing and keep herself upright.

He reached a gloved hand out to her. She placed her hand in his gingerly. He pulled her to stand beside him turning back towards the priest signaling him to begin. The long haired man began saying a few words in a language Sarah didn't understand. She could feel herself trembling. The Goblin King didn't give any indication that he noticed her hand shaking as he listened to the foreign words.

The vicar produced a green cord from his robes walking towards the couple. He took their joined hands carefully in his own and wrapped the cord loosely around their hands. He stood back grabbing a book off the table reading from it.

He turned towards the King first, "Will you be the Bride's faithful partner for life?"

Jareth glanced at Sarah before replying, "Yes."

The vicar then turned towards Sarah, "Will you be the Groom's faithful partner for life?"

Sarah felt her knees tremble threatening to collapse. Instinctively, Jareth gripped her hand a little tighter. "Yes," she replied in a soft voice as she regarded the man in front of her. She really looked at him for the first time since she'd entered the room. He really was quite handsome. His blonde hair had streaks of white and silver in it. He was wearing a black leather pants with matching knee high boots. He wore a gold brocade jacket that stopped about mid-thigh with jewels sewn into the brocade. His white ruffled shirt was unbuttoned at the top to reveal a glimpse of pale skin and the odd shaped sickle necklace he always wore. His eyes met hers with such intensity, Sarah felt squeamish under his gaze.

"Will you both stand by one another in sickness and in health, in plenty and in want?" the vicar asked in a soft voice speaking directly to the couple.

"Yes," the answered simultaneously.

The man started to remove the cord from their wrists. As Jareth began to pull his hand away, Sarah felt a tingling in her entire body. Unsure of what was happening; she turned frightened eyes towards the Goblin King who met hers with an assured look. She noticed a stunning diamond ring appeared on her left ring finger. It had two rows of diamonds with a diamond flower in the center.

Sarah, also, felt an unfamiliar weight settle on the top of her head.

"By the power invested in me by the Underground guardians, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Your Majesty."

Sarah's breath caught in her throat. He'd warned her about the kissing and what would follow the ceremony. She stared at him wide eyed willing herself not to shy away from him as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She blinked. He held his hand out which she took visibly trembling. She felt the pulling on her stomach again as he transported them back to their room. Immediately, he moved away from her giving her time to adjust. Their evening wasn't quite over but Sarah looked like she about to faint. He felt sorry for her. Everything had been so hurried.

She stood for a few moments staring at nothing just concentrating on her breathing. When he'd appeared in her bedroom, asking for her to marry him, he'd explained everything that would happen. They'd be married in a quiet ceremony and directly after the ceremony they'd be expected to consummate it. Something about completing the magical circuit. As she stood here in the large bedroom, she glanced at the bed and then to the Goblin King who had his back to her as he busied himself pouring a drink from the crystal decanter on the end table beside the couch, again the reality of the situation crashed down on her like a violent wave.

Jareth turned to see his new bride. "Sarah," he said pulling her out of trance. Her glassy green eyes snapped to his. They were too wide, the whites showing. "You look very beautiful," he said trying to calm the girl. She stared at him as if he were a hungry bear and she were the unlucky prey. She nodded slowly acknowledging his compliment.

Jareth sighed bringing the glass to his lips, "I'm sorry, Sarah, really I am, but this next part is necessary. I wouldn't ask it of you if I didn't have to. We must complete the magical circuit binding ourselves together completely. If you'd like we can try for a child now. This way we'd only have to do this once." He was trying to comfort her, to ease her apprehensiveness but at the mention of a baby Sarah started to panic.

"No," she repeated over and over. "This is too much. I can't. I'm not ready to be a mother, yet. I need to adjust to being a wife first," she told him frantically, her eyes pleading with his, tears threatening to spill over.

Jareth nodded. "Of course, Sarah, whatever you wish." He took a long swig of the brandy he'd poured himself before setting the glass down on the table. He closed the gap between them reaching a gloved hand to her face. Sarah swallowed loudly finding it hard to breath past the lump that had settled itself in her throat. She'd never slept with anyone before. She had barely gotten to second base. Her heart pounded loudly in her throat. She felt nauseous.

He ran his fingers down her face, slowly, causing Sarah to shiver. Despite being terrified, Sarah closed her eyes relishing in the feeling of being touched by a man. An idea that was so foreign to her. As he moved his hand away, her face felt cold. She opened her eyes blinking a few times. The look on his face was that of gentle patience.

"I'll be gentle," he whispered before claiming her mouth with his own. As he gently began pushing her back towards the bed, Sarah thought of everything that had transpired tonight and hoped she'd made the right decision.

()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Ok, end of chapter 1. So what did you think? Is this something you'd like to read more of? I have a few things written to coincide with this story. Not sure exactly where I am going to take this… Anyways, let me know how you felt and review!


	2. Fun and Fancy Free

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. **

**Authors note: Thank you to my marvelous seven reviewers. You guys rock. I still have no idea where I'm going to take this story or what to do with it so I'm just going vomit-type words and see what happens. Actually, that's not entirely true. I have points written but how to get from A to B while taking the scenic route is something I may struggle with. Nevertheless, here goes nothing. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: **

Sarah woke the next morning, stretching her body lazily in the satin sheets, only to be jolted awake by unfamiliar aches settling within her body. Immediately, she became aware of her surroundings and tried to inconspicuously search for the extra body known as the Goblin King. Sarah closed her eyes trying to even out her breathing as her memory flooded with the events of last night.

She'd married Jareth, the Goblin King. She was in the Underground and she was now Queen. She'd had her first experience with a man which accounted for the aches her body felt. Jareth had promised to be gentle and gentle he had been. During their intimate encounter, Sarah witnessed a side of the Goblin King she didn't think was possible. Patience.

He'd been a tolerant, tender lover. Sarah would probably never have the courage to tell him just how much she had appreciated his placidity the night before. He'd kissed her almost lovingly although he'd made it quite clear before their marriage that he didn't love her and would not offer her any such romantic inclinations. His fingers had run along the curves of her body delicately as he wished for Sarah to enjoy her first time. His pace had been slow as he built up the tension between them.

After it was all over, he'd held her for a short amount of time while their breathing returned to normal then he'd made sure she was comfortable and returned to his own side of the bed leaving her to her thoughts.

His breathing had evened out long before hers did. She found herself awake, mind tossing, long into the night. A few times, she'd tensed when the bed shifted as Jareth stirred in his sleep. She didn't dare turn to face him afraid that he'd be awake. Sarah was still too busy processing information to make small talk in such a confined space with her new husband.

Sarah glanced down at her left hand where the diamond ring gleamed in the sunlight seeping in from the windows. She was married. No matter how many times she thought about it, she still couldn't believe it to be true. She was someone's wife and someday she'd be someone's mother. _Best not think of that yet_. Sarah thought anxiously.

A knock on the door ripped Sarah out of her revelry. She was just about to call out telling the knocker to enter when Odette, her goblin maid, walked into the room carrying a silver breakfast tray. Odette glanced at her mistress eyes widening to find the Queen still in bed.

"You Highness, it's time for you to get up," Odette admonished in an almost matronly tone. Sarah wrinkled her brow. She didn't know she had a certain time she needed to be awake. _Was Jareth even awake yet? _She thought to herself with a quick glance to the right side of the bed. It was empty. Mentally, she filed that question away for something to ask her husband later. She'd been filing a lot of things away for later, hoping to get the chance to ask sooner rather than later.

Sarah pushed back the covers wincing as the cold air hit her exposed skin. Her white lace night gown left her arms bare. Odette set the tray down on the end table beside the couch. With a wave of her small hand, the fire place roared to life filling the room with comforting warmth. Then, Odette handed Sarah a white satin robe which she put on quickly.

"Come and eat, Your Highness. I've brought your breakfast," Odette told her pointing to the tray on the end table. Sarah nodded before walking towards the couch to observe the items on the breakfast tray. The tray had a tea pot with a cup and saucer, various fruits and pastries, some bacon and two pieces of toast. Sarah poured herself a cup of tea, lifting it to her lips, surprised to find it cinnamon flavored. Picking a few other items off of the tray, Sarah sat down on the couch watching as the flames danced in the fire place as she ate her breakfast.

She glanced at Odette who busied herself changing the sheets of their bed and picking up Sarah's discarded wedding gown and undergarments. Sarah felt a blush creep up her face. It was pretty obvious what had happened the night before.

"Odette, you don't have to pick those things up. I can do that," Sarah told the goblin maid bashfully. The goblin stopped turning to look at her mistress with confused look on her tiny features.

"It is my job, Your Highness. I am the Queen's maid, your maid. His Majesty pays me very well to care for you. Now, don't you worry none about it. Finish your breakfast then we'll get you dressed," Odette told her before resuming her work.

Sarah took a bite of her toast chewing thoughtfully still trying to wrap her mind on how different her life was now. She'd never had anyone to pick up after her before. Well, maybe Karen but her step mother hardly ever changed the sheets or brought her breakfast. "Have my clothes been put away Odette? Can I pick out something to wear?" Sarah asked excited at the thought of rummaging through her new wardrobe.

"His Majesty has already laid out your clothing, my Lady," Odette said motioning to the dress hanging on the closet door. Sarah frowned. She hoped this wasn't a habit of Jareth's. She didn't need or want him to pick out her clothing. She was a grown woman fully capable of doing it herself. She voiced as much to her maid.

"Is he always going to lay out my clothes, Odette? I'm perfectly capable of picking out my own dresses. Jareth doesn't have to do it for me," Sarah told her as she took another sip of the cinnamon tea. It was the very first time she'd ever had cinnamon flavored tea and she thought it tasted amazing.

Odette looked at her mistress apprehensively. The goblin maid was not used to hearing the King's given name tossed around so casually. Hardly anyone ever said his name aloud because his name held a certain unexplainable magical power to it. The King certainly never gave anyone permission to use it, severely punishing all those who said it out loud and yet, here was this new mortal Queen who used his name nonchalantly. Perhaps the new Queen didn't understand the power of his name. However, it wasn't Odette's place to tell her so she kept her mouth shut.

"His Majesty is very style conscious, my Lady. He insists that the pair of you always match. He chooses his own clothing than picks yours to match his. Image is very important to the King. If you dress similarly then it gives the illusion that you are harmonious with each other. These are all questions you should be asking of His Majesty," Odette added quickly not wanting to reveal too much. The King was a very private man and did not like his private affairs being discussed.

Sarah set her cup down on the porcelain saucer with a resounding click. Indeed, she would discuss with her husband certain little details he'd left out in their initial marriage negotiation. She set the cup and saucer on the end table signaling to the goblin maid that she was finished.

Sarah's dress, today, was wine colored. The style was similar to the Renaissance gowns she'd seen in old history books, with puffed sleeves and lace. Odette helped her into her dress after she'd bathed and picked out jewelry that would be suitable from Sarah's collection from home. As they were digging through the jewelry, she noticed a crown sitting on the top shelf.

The crown was gold with diamonds, pearls and rubies set throughout the design. Sarah picked it up feeling how heavy it was and in awe of how something so beautiful could belong to her. This must have been the weight she'd felt on her head last night.

"Do I have to wear this all the time?" Sarah asked turning towards Odette with the crown held between her fingers leaving smudges on the polished metal.

"Only for formal occasions, Your Highness," Odette told her gently taking the crown from her hands and placing it back onto the velvet lined shelf, sighing to herself as she mentally added polishing the crown to the list of duties for the day.

Sarah took Odette's hands in her own looking into her eyes almost pleadingly. "You don't have to call me Your Highness or My Lady."

The goblin pulled her hands away uncomfortable with the display of affection. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "How else would I address you?"

"You could call me Sarah," the young Queen suggested.

Odette's face wrinkled nervously, "Oh no, my Lady, I could never address you so informally. His Majesty would be very angry, indeed, if he heard anyone addressing you so casually. His strict orders were to treat the new Queen exactly with the respect and dignity she deserved."

Sarah couldn't keep the astonishment off her face. _Jareth has said that?_ The goblin maid's face shone bright with her uneasiness so Sarah decided to change the topic. She'd just have to get used the 'Your Highness' stuff. "So I assume you're going to tell me my plans for today? If Jareth is such a nitpick that he has to pick out my clothes I can only assume he has my schedule planned as well?" Sarah asked her maid trying to keep the distaste from her voice.

Odette smiled thankful for the change in subject. "His Majesty only told me to bring you his office when you were awake and presentable."

()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Thirty minutes later, Sarah stood outside of two large oak doors. She'd noticed two things on her journey through the castle to Jareth's office. One, she was going to be constantly lost as the castle was much bigger than she'd originally imagine and two; all the doors looked the same. Odette had left just as they'd reached the doors sternly instructing Sarah to knock once and wait for the doors to open. The goblin had warned her to never barge in. Apparently, the Goblin King was a stickler for formalities.

No sooner had she knocked when the red haired man she'd met yesterday poked his head out. He smiled widely as he opened the door fully inviting her inside. Sarah stepped through the door cautiously; her heels making resounding clicks on the stone floor. She took a small moment to look around the room before her eyes landed on her husband who was sitting behind a large dark wood desk, face furrowed in concentration as he read a paper in front of him. He glanced at her quickly, a brief look through his long blonde hair before returning to the document.

"Close the door, Ardeth," the Goblin King said softly. Sarah turned to look at the advisor who was motioning for her to sit in the chair near the King's desk before taking the other. Sarah waited patiently as Jareth pulled a white feather quill from an ink pot signing the document and pushing it away. He turned his mismatched eyes at his wife regarding her outfit approvingly.

"Sarah, did you rest well last night?" he asked sociably, leaning back in his chair putting his long legs up on the desk. She noticed she'd seen his outfit before, the one he'd wore before he set the cleaners on her. The angry thought helped to clear away the blush on her cheeks that had crept up her face at the mention of the night before. His hands running along her body, the feel of his lips on her skin, the way his chiseled, muscular chest felt under her virgin hands.

Sarah saw the King and his advisor looking at her expectantly. She realized she'd been quiet too long and cleared her throat nervously. "Uh, yes, I did. Very well, thank you," she responded trying to keep an air of indifference about her. Jareth smirked seeing through her ruse. He'd noticed the red tinge to her cheeks, the way she was wringing her hands together.

"Well," Jareth said as he stood, walking around his desk until he was right in front of Sarah. "Today, I'll show you around the castle, introduce you to your subjects and inform you of your duties. Are you ready?" he asked leaning against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I guess," Sarah said shrugging her shoulders. Ardeth laughed absolutely delighted that this new mortal Queen could be so haphazard with the fearsome Goblin King. Jareth reached his hand out pulling Sarah to stand. Ardeth had already gone to open the door. Jareth linked Sarah's arm in his own pulling her swiftly out the door. Ardeth followed close behind.

Their first stop was the dining hall. Jareth led Sarah into a large cavernous room decorated in red and gold. A table, long enough to fit twenty people, was placed in the direct center of the room. Murals and other tapestries hung on the stone walls giving the room a cheery look. Gold candelabras lined the walls and the top of the table. White flowers filled the room. Nineteen red suede high back chairs lined the table. The one at the head of the table was slightly taller than the rest.

Sarah walked towards the table to examine the place setting. The cream colored ceramic chargers were already laid on a burgundy table mat along with gleaming silverware. Sarah felt a little overwhelmed by the place setting. She had never seen so many utensils in her life. She glanced at Jareth and the apprehension must have showed on her face because he dutifully explained.

"Your seat is here to the left of mine," he said placing his hands on the back of her chair indicating for her sit down. When she was situated, he pushed her chair in leaning over her to explain the place setting. "Always start from the outside and work your way in when using your silverware. Never place your utensil back onto the linen once it's been used. Do not start to eat until I do. This is very important, Sarah, I am King, therefore, is it considered VERY rude to begin eating before I do." He looked down at Sarah waiting for her acknowledgment before he continued. When she nodded, he pointed to the first and largest crystal goblet. "This is your water glass. It will always be filled. The servers should fill it before it has been emptied. The next glass is for wine. I drink red wine with every meal. It is up to you whether or not you want to. At a much later date, when you are with child, the water glass will be the only one set for you."

Sarah visibly paled at the mention of their future children. Jareth glanced at her again to make sure she was paying attention. "Are the table settings always this formal?" Sarah asked dryly trying to push the previous statement from her mind.

Jareth smiled chuckling softly. "This is not formal, Sarah. The setting is much more complex for a formal dinner. This is how we will dine every day. Typically, we have breakfast and dinner in this room. Sometimes, like this morning, Odette will bring you breakfast in our room but most mornings your presence will be required here. We must keep up with appearances. It is important for our subjects to see us alive and well."

"So we don't eat alone then?" Sarah asked relieved. She didn't know if she could bear making small talk with the Goblin King twice a day. Being alone in their bedroom was torture enough. Not that she minded his company, because she didn't, she just didn't know what to say to him.

"Never," he answered almost reluctantly. "I'm afraid being alone is something that does not happen very often." His eyes wondered around the room as if to prove the point. Sarah followed suit. There were servants everywhere; at least half a dozen in this room alone, preparing for dinner not to mention that Ardeth was following them through the castle. Jareth finished explaining the place setting to his wife before continuing his tour.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What do I do if I need something?" Sarah asked as the three of them walked down a long hallway. Large windows lined the outside wall allowing the sunshine to pour into the castle filling the hallway with a bright glow.

"Call for a servant, usually Odette. She is your lady servant and your maid alone. She will not tend to anyone else except for you unless you give her permission to. Simply call out her name and she will appear to you. If she cannot come because she is tending to another matter, like your laundry, she will send someone in her place," Ardeth told his Queen with a gentle smile.

Sarah nodded chewing on her bottom lip. Jareth knew that look._ Inquisitive little mortal. _The King thought to himself. "And what if I need you?" Sarah asked looking directly at her husband.

"Say my name and I will hear you," he said quietly as his eyes darted to meet Ardeth's. A look Sarah couldn't quite place flitted across his features.

"How is that possible? I've said your name a dozen times since I arrived," Sarah told him as she mentally figured the number of times she'd used his given name. For the first time, she realized she hadn't heard anyone else use his name, not even Ardeth, who seemed to be very close to his King.

The two men shared a look, a guilty look. "I hear you every time you say my name, Sarah. Haven't you ever wondered why no one else uses my given name?"

"Yeah, I did, but I just thought you were some kind of formality tyrant," she told him sheepishly. Behind Jareth, Ardeth snorted trying to keep from laughing. Jareth gave his friend a hard look.

"No, Sarah, my name holds power. Words hold a lot of power in the Underground. Anytime someone uses my name I hear it no matter where they are. It is useful sometimes when an enemy doesn't realize the magical implication of using it but mostly it is a pain so I've banned it from being used. I allow you to use it because you are my wife and I've sworn to protect you."

"Well, gee, thanks a lot," Sarah said flippantly before continuing to walk down the corridor leaving the two men gaping at her back. In a few quick strides, they caught up to her falling into a strained silence. The trio stopped outside another set of large wooden doors. Ardeth pushed them open allowing the monarchs to enter first.

It was a gallery. Oil paintings lined the wall, marble statues were placed strategically about, and large flower stands were intermixed. Sarah immediately began walking the length of the walls examining the paintings. Each had a small, gold plate with an inscription baring the name of the person in the painting.

"This is my family," Jareth said softly as he stood next to Sarah. He pointed out various family members, a grandfather, an uncle, his parents. In the center of the far wall, a life sized portrait of the current Goblin King hung draped with red velvet fabric. It was lit up brilliantly in the otherwise dim room. Sarah stood in front of it admiring the painter's craftsmanship.

"This is a very handsome painting, Jareth," Sarah whispered as the paintings model stood next to her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. The blank façade was back. His face schooled into a perfect mask of indifference. He stood silent for a long while simply staring at the painting. The longer he stood the more inhuman he seemed, almost like a living statue. Sarah laid her hand on his arm and he seemed to come back to life. His face flushed with color as he smiled wanly at her.

"This was painted a very long time ago when I became the Goblin King," he whispered. He stared a few moments longer seemingly lost in thought. The Goblin King shook his head and smiled again at his wife before walking towards the set of double doors at the end of the gallery. Sarah watched him walk away, thought swirling in her head. _What was that about?_ Sarah wondered. Filing it away in the 'for later' spot of her mind she followed him out the door which lead into the library.

()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Four hours later, Sarah found herself very exhausted as she sat in her husband's office having finished touring the castle grounds. Jareth had been very detailed and thorough. The tour had lasted longer than Jareth had originally planned. So he'd decided to tour the Kingdom sometime later in the week.

Jareth handed a few books to Ardeth, piling them in the advisors outstretched arms, as he pulled them off the shelves. "As Queen, you are expected to know the laws, by laws, military strategies, diplomacies, politics, and a full range of other things about the Goblin Kingdom and the Labyrinth. I don't really expect you to learn all of them but in my absence or in the unlikely result of my death, you will be expected to rule this Kingdom in the same fashion as I have done. Therefore, you will be spending most of your afternoons for the next couple of months with a tutor. He will teach you everything you need to know about the Underground. I've had an office prepared for you. In fact, an entire wing of the castle has been prepared for you. It houses your office, a resting room, and the nursery. Your wing of the castle is off limits to anyone you do not permit there. You must give servants permission to be there."

"Do you have your own wing as well?" Sarah asked suddenly, again feeling sick at the mention of her future motherly duties.

"You're in it," he said simply before resuming his role as instructor. "You are the hostess of this kingdom. As such, all parties, festivals, banquets, etc… will be planned by you. In fact, it is customary for a welcoming ball to be planned to honor the new Queen. Will two months be enough time for you?"

Sarah stared at her husband, mouth agape, in disbelief as she shifted crossly in her chair. "You're making me plan my own welcome ball?"

"You'll be fine," Jareth said dismissively with the wave of his hand. "Any other questions about your duties?"

"What about your Goblin King duties? Do I have to help you steal children and turn them into goblins?" Sarah asked fearfully. She really hoped that wasn't part of her job description. The thought of taking innocent children and turning them into the crazed creatures that roamed throughout this kingdom sickened her.

Jareth glared at her with narrowed eyes, "No, Sarah, that is my job alone. "

His words hung in the air causing the room to fall into a tense silence. Sarah looked everywhere but at her husband feeling he needed a minute to compose himself. Jareth was a man of self-control and she now noted with the tone he'd relayed his last sentence that perhaps he didn't enjoy his Goblin King duties as much as he let on. There was still much she needed to learn about him.

"Dinner is in an hour, Sarah. Take this time to rest and freshen up. Come to the dining hall at precisely half past seven," Jareth said dismissing her and turning his attention back to the stack of papers on his desk. Sarah nodded curtly, rising from her chair and practically fleeing through the door in a swoosh of brocade.

()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()())()((()())()()()()()((()((())()(

As Sarah entered the dining hall, eighteen eyes turned to her. She was the last to arrive. Wincing inwardly at the unwanted attention, the Goblin Queen quickly took her seat beside her husband who smirked in amusement at her expense. Jareth signaled, with a wave of his gloved hand, to the staff to begin serving dinner. The guests at the table went back to talking among themselves. Sarah took the moment to glance around the table at all of the unfamiliar faces. The only people at the table she recognized were Ardeth and Jareth.

Ardeth who sitting on Sarah's left leaned in close to the Queen whispering the names of the table guests, "Don't worry, you'll learn all their names soon enough. This is the regular crowd of diners. Sitting to His Majesty's right is Garret; he is the Master of Arms, the Kings top military strategist. Beside him is his wife, Lady Quinn." Ardeth continued name off different Lord and Ladies of the court before stopping on a stout man with a wide face and bushy eyebrows. "That is Roman; he'll be your tutor. He is very full of himself, considers himself the historian of the Underground." Ardeth told her disgusted as if talking about Roman left the advisor with a foul taste in his mouth.

The woman sitting next to Roman was beautiful. She had long rust colored hair that fell in waves down past her shoulders, pale pink skin, diamond blue eyes and perfect red lips. The woman wore a dark burgundy colored dress similar to the color Sarah wore but a completely different fashion. Where Sarah's was made of heavy brocade, regally designed and more of a gown, this woman's dress was made of silk and form fitting cut dangerously low.

Ardeth leaned in close to Sarah's ear, "That is Valentine." Sarah's face darkened at the name. She knew who Valentine was. Last night, in Sarah's bedroom before she'd agreed to marry the Goblin King, he'd informed her that he had a mistress. The woman's name was Valentine and they'd been lovers for many years. He refused to give her up just because he was being forced to marry. He'd also informed Sarah that she could take a lover if she wished too. Apparently, in the Underground, it was quite common for the Royals, who marry out of necessity rather than love, to have a mistress whom they did love but were unable to wed due to social statuses.

Sarah glanced at Jareth noticing as he shared a smile with the woman sitting towards the end of the table. Extreme possessiveness took hold of Sarah. Jareth was HER husband. The jealously Sarah felt was not that of a scorned spouse catching her devious, unfaithful husband in un-matrimonial tryst. It was more of an item possession. She didn't want the other children playing with her toys. That little tart should not be blatantly exchanging lustful looks with the King while she was at the table. Jareth, sensing eyes on him, glanced at Sarah, surprised to find her face absolutely murderous. He narrowed his eyes and straightened himself.

At the far end of the table, Valentine's eyes widen as Jareth looked away from her almost ashamed. It was quite common for the pair to send lustful looks at each other then retire from dinner early to have an evening romp. Everyone knew about it. They all knew of the situation between the King and his mistress. The pair had met about forty years ago at a social gathering for the birth of a new Royal, the Dwarf Prince, Gimbi. That very night, after a few too many rounds of ale, Jareth and Valentine had spent the night together.

Valentine had instantly been head over heels for the man. When she'd learned of his true heritage, that he wasn't just the Goblin King but the High Prince, she'd been heartbroken. Everyone in the Underground knew of the prophecy surrounding the High Prince about how he had to wed a mortal. Despite her good breeding, attractiveness, and availability, Valentine would never been allowed to marry Jareth. All marriages of nobility in the Underground had to be approved by the High Court. They certainly would never allow their Prince to marry anyone but who had been foretold. So, she'd moved into the castle and became his lover. She'd been living with him in the castle for almost 35 years. They were practically married in every sense of the word. They spent most of their time together, attended parties together, made love almost every night, confided in each other. Really all that lacked was the magical bond issued between husband and wife.

Valentine noticed Jareth staring at someone with a slight scowl on his handsome features. Immediately, the fae's eyes darted around to find the person he was looking at. Her eyes rested on the pale face of a woman she'd never seen before. The woman's jade colored eyes glinted angrily at the King before turning her head completely away from him. Who was this woman and why did she look at her beloved so? Valentine wished to slap the woman and make her apologize for looking at her King so boorishly. When the woman turned back towards the King, Valentine's jaw dropped as she addressed him.

"Jareth, may I be excused?" Sarah asked suddenly not wishing to be part of the festivities any longer. The rage coursing through her at the sight of his mistress was almost too much to handle. She never dreamed she would have to see the woman. She figured he would have kept her tucked away somewhere in a tower not parading her out her in the open.

Valentine's eyes widen in shock. This woman had just used his first name. NO ONE used his name not even her. She'd asked him many times to allow her to call him Jareth and every time he'd refused. She watched smugly as his head snapped back towards the woman. She waited for him to rear up and scream at her or punish her for using his name but much to Valentine's disappoint, it never came. He simply regarded the woman for a few moments having an internal battle with himself before giving her a curt nod. Valentine was even further amazed when he rose from his chair to pull out the woman's. The woman left in a swirl of brocade.

Leaning in close to Roman, her best friend and confidant, "Who is that woman?" she asked him with a nod towards the retreating figure of the brunette woman.

Roman glanced up seeing the Queen leave and turned towards his friend in surprise. Surely, Jareth had informed his mistress he'd finally taken a wife. "You don't know who that is?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew would I? Who is she? The little witch was glaring at His Majesty. She ought to be punished. Not to mention she used his name," Valentine spat in a huff crossing her arms over her chest, puckering her lips in a pout.

Roman suddenly became very nervous as he looked around the table to see if anyone had heard Valentine, "Be quiet," he said in a tense hushed voice leaning in close to his friend. "Watch what you say. That is Sarah, the new Goblin Queen and High Princess."

Valentine's blood ran cold as her whole body tensed. Jareth had finally married and that little impish girl was the prophesized mortal. Why hadn't he told her about the new Queen? "He married?" she choked out trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill.

"Yes, last night, it was very, very late when he returned with her, almost dawn. The ceremony was small and performed by the White Guardian."

"Is she the mortal that was prophesized?" Valentine asked even though she already knew the answer. The White Guardian only appeared in prophetic matters. Usually, Underground couples were married by the local vicar.

"From what I understand, yes," Roman said quietly as he once again ran his eyes across the table to see if anyone was looking at them. The only reason Roman knew any of this information was because he was to tutor the new Queen and His Majesty had given him a few details so he may better prepare for her.

Valentine bowed her head feeling utterly defeated. She glanced at up at the King only to find him staring at her, his face a blank slate. He had a pretty good idea about what the two friends were talking about. He'd planned on telling Valentine later this evening after their after dinner delight. He wasn't sure if they'd get to it tonight but he'd set her straight none the less.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sarah slipped on a pink cotton night gown and huffed down onto the bed furiously. The fire place had burned down leaving the room chilled. She'd been in a foul mood ever since dinner. It was almost ten o'clock and Jareth still hadn't returned. Of course, Sarah had no idea what his routine was or if he even had one but she figured he must be with his precious Valentine. Every time Sarah thought of the little looks and smiles that passed between the two over the course of dinner, it made her blood boil. _Harlot_. Sarah thought to herself as she grinned wickedly.

Settling down on the couch, Sarah pulled open the book she'd plucked off the shelf. The story was about a love struck couple who were torn apart by the greed of their families. She found the story absolutely enchanting, eagerly turning page after page, ignoring her screaming muscles as they cramped.

Sarah jumped, the book falling onto her lap, as the door opened and Jareth walked in. She glanced at the clock on the wall surprised to see that it was nearly two a.m. She had been so engrossed her book that she hadn't realized four hours had gone by. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she closed the book. It had been a really depressing scene causing her to weep.

Jareth lifted his head, his steps momentarily hesitating as he saw Sarah sitting on the couch watching him, her face and eyes red with tears. His brows furrowed in confusion. He had no idea why she was crying or why she was still awake but he sincerely hoped it had nothing to do with him. Sarah couldn't help but smile at the weary way he was watching her. Obviously, he was a man who didn't often deal with crying women.

"Were you waiting up for me?" he asked as he unlaced his shirt. His jacket already discarded on the back of one of the armchairs. Sarah's eyes grew wide at this and she turned away from him feeling her face burn with embarrassment. Surely, he wasn't going to undress here in front of her. Then again, she'd already seen him nude. He mistook her embarrassment as anger. "I'm sorry if you were. I don't usually come to bed until late at night. You don't have to wait for me to go to bed."

Surprised by his sincere apology, Sarah turned back to face him only to blush even harder when she realized he was now shirtless. "Um no, no" she stammered, "I was reading a book and time just sort of slipped away from me. I apologize. I think I'll just go to bed now."

She got up quickly letting the book fall from her lap, crossed the room in a few steps and practically leapt into bed pulling the covers over her head. Jareth shook his head, chuckling to himself, as he walked through to the bathroom muttering about the bashfulness of humans.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Ok the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it. Nothing really happens in this chapter although we do meet Jareth's mistress. Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers. Still have no idea where I'm going to take this story but we'll just see how it goes.


	3. Paint Me A Picture

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**Authors note: How can I describe in words how thrilled I am by all of your reviews? I never realized that Labyrinth readers were so passionate. Truly, I am awestruck about the entire thing. Two things that I feel I must address though, two things that seem to be on everyone's comments and I feel I need to justify myself. One, Sarah is not complacent. She just is not a rebellious 15 year old girl anymore. She is 25 years old. Don't expect a 25 year old woman to be the same spoiled brat she was ten years prior. I know I am not, being 25 years old myself. People change a lot in ten years. **

**Secondly, I know I didn't explain everything about the marriage contract in the first two chapters. I simply don't want to spell everything out and give the game away. This story may be painfully slow plot wise. It's still hard to tell.**

**Valentine has evoked such strong emotions from my readers. Some good, some bad and that makes me like UBER HAPPY! I feel the best sort of story leaves us emotionally drained as we feel as the characters feel. I'm glad you hate her. I absolutely LOVE the fact that you hate her. It's been brought to my attention that Jareth really has never had a mistress before. At least, not one that was written out as a main character. I really had no idea that was an original idea when I was outlining this story. I needed someone to cause a little chaos and upset the establish order as the Joker would say and having a mistress seemed like the proper thing. Her jealousy/hatred of Sarah would cause her to do things she wouldn't normally do, to act out and defy Jareth. Really, I am truly surprise that Jareth has never had a mistress before. Too me, it seems strange that a man who has lived for so long would do so without any womanly attention, especially someone who radiates such a strong carnal aura. And believe me when I say, Sarah does not simply lie down and yield. She will confront him about his mistress but not until later. Like I said before, I don't want to spell it all out at once.**

**I had planned to add her from the beginning so please do not think I just added her because I had nothing else to write about. It's bad writing to introduce all of the characters at once. You will still meet a few more people for the story is over.**

**This is NOT a dark Jareth story. He will not beat Sarah in any way. He may give her a sound tongue lashing but he will never hit her. My Jareth is very soft spoken with an infinite amount of patience only lashing out when his temper has reached its limit. After all, one must have a lot of patience when dealing with goblins. **

**Again, thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys give me a lot to think about and challenge me to write a better chapter. And I apologize about the long note. I just wanted to clear some things up before we continued. Now onward!**

Chapter 3

Jareth sat as his desk toying with the feather quill in his hand. His legs were thrown up casually on the desk as he leaned back in his worn leather chair. He'd been sitting here all morning as he watched Sarah and the painter, Lotus. Sarah was having her portrait painted; it would join his in the gallery. She'd been sitting still, in the same position, straight back, hands folded on her lap, for almost three hours now which was something she did not like at all, having whined to him repeatedly. His only reply was to sit still and be quiet which he'd already said half a dozen times. The King and Queen should probably of had their portrait painted together, but truth be told, Jareth hated to pose for paintings, which explained why there were so few of the Goblin King.

He had a lot to think about over the last week since they'd been married. When the High King, his father, had come to him a week ago informing him that the High Council decided it was time he fulfilled his destiny and quit tiptoeing around with his mistress, he'd been absolutely furious. How dare they back him into a corner!

Immediately, he'd informed Ardeth to go through his ledger and extract the names of all the mortal women who had bested his Labyrinth over the course of his entire reign. There had been twenty names in total but sixteen of those women were dead. Only four names, four women, remained alive. When Ardeth had handed his King the list of names, his eyes instantly saw one name and he knew who to choose. _Sarah Williams._

She had been the first and only teenager to best his Labyrinth. A mere girl of fifteen beating the centuries old Goblin King, it was unheard of. And yet, she'd fought her way to the castle beyond the Goblin City and taken back the child. He knew that she and she alone would be strong enough to be the Goblin Queen. Sarah's spirit, courage and devotion would make her a fine Queen.

Jareth had struggled for a few hours before transporting to the Williams home in the Aboveground on ways to woo her and make her agree to marry him. He'd gone over several ideas from forcing her, to kidnapping her, to giving her a love potion but in the end Jareth was not a cruel man. He would never force a woman, especially someone he wanted to make his wife, to do anything she didn't want to. Not anything serious anyhow. She hadn't wanted to get her portrait painted but he had forced her to do that.

He had decided to tell her the truth and hope to appeal to her sense of obligation. A strategy that had worked quite well for him, as she now sat a few feet from him, baring the intricate crown of the Goblin Queen. He smiled as he remembered her face when he had appeared to her in the wee hours of the morning.

_Feeling satisfied with his chosen method of approaching this delicate matter, Jareth transported to the Aboveground and to the home of the Williams. He took a moment to familiarize himself with his surroundings. He was in Sarah's bedroom. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, a faint outline caught his attention on the bed. Sarah lay sleeping; her breathing even, her mouth opened slightly, her hair a mass of tangles over her face. _

_Standing over her, Jareth let his eyes roam across her face studying her features. It had been ten years since he had laid eyes on her. She had changed greatly. Her face had thinned out causing her features to be less childlike and more womanly. Her chin was more prominent, her cheekbones were more defined, and her lips were plumper. Her body was curvier than he remembered and her breasts were definitely bigger. As he reached out a hand to touch her face, the clock in the hallways began to chime which made the Goblin King jump. He'd been so engrossed at examining his possible bride that he'd been startled enough to knock over the glass of water on her night stand. _

_The glass hit the floor spilling the water and shattering. Sarah bolted upright letting the covers slip down from her body exposing her pink pajamas. Her eyes immediately searched the room and Jareth couldn't help but feel proud at the fact Sarah looked for danger before looking to see what had fallen. _

_Her eyes had landed on him instantaneous, emitting a gasp from her delicate mouth, as she reached for the lamp on her night stand. The room flooded with a soft, orange glow. Jareth narrowed his eyes against the onslaught of light but said nothing. He stood tall and proud, with his hands on his hips, waiting for her to say something. Instead of calling out to him, she threw back the covers on her bed and swung her legs over intending to stand. Jareth mentally rolled his eyes at her dramatics before remembering there was broken glass on the floor._

"_Wait!" he called out to her in a harsh whisper, holding his hand up causing her to stop so suddenly her body jolted. She turned wide, frightened eyes up at him. Apparently, his tone of voice was more forceful than he'd intended. He put his hand down and relaxed his posture, letting his other hand fall to his side. "There is broken glass on the floor." _

_Sarah's face wrinkled in confusion. Whatever she expected him to say, it certainly wasn't that. She looked down at the floor to verify his story and sure enough, shards of glass glittered on the floor. _

"_How did that happen?" she asked after a few moments passed, her voice filling the room._

_Jareth stared at Sarah in wonder. Here he was, the Goblin King of the Underground, a mythical land to mortals by the way, standing in his full regalia, invading the privacy of her bedroom in the middle of the night and the first thing she asks about is how a glass was broken. She was too precious and Jareth found himself cracking a smile. _

_He told her as much. She chewed on her lip seeming to contemplate his words and he found himself staring at her lip. To distract himself, he produced a crystal and threw it at the floor. Instantly, the shattered glass and the water vanished. Sarah glanced down at the floor and all previous reserve about him actually being here was gone. "Alright," she said finally breaking the silence between them. "what are you doing here then, Goblin King?" _

"_I have come because of a prophecy that been foretold in the Underground. The prophecy states that I must marry a mortal woman, one who has bested me and the Labyrinth, and one who has never felt the touch of a man. This mortal woman will rule with me as Queen and together we shall bring peace to the Underground and save it from the Great Threat." he told her as his eyes bore into hers. At the mention of her virginity, she blushed and looked away, which he found endearing. _

"_So you've come to me because…" Sarah asked dragging out the last word. Jareth's face darkened. Were all mortals this dense?_

"_I've come to you, Sarah Williams, because I wish to make you an offer of marriage. Don't sneer at me, I wouldn't ask it of you if I had any other choice. The thought of being bonded to you, or anyone for that matter, for all of eternity doesn't appeal to my better judgment either."_

"_If you're king, how can they force you to do something? Don't you have ultimate control?" Sarah asked him curiously from her place on the bed where she sat crossed legged, her arms resting on her legs, holding up her chin with her hands._

"_I am not the only King, Sarah. I am the Goblin King and the High Prince. It is my duty to honor this prophecy and to fulfill my destiny no matter what my personal feelings on this matter are. One day, I will rule the entire Underground, if my crone of a father ever dies, and I cannot just pick and choose what my obligations are." _

"_What is a High Prince? I thought the Underground was only the Labyrinth." She was suddenly very interested to learn more about the fantastical place she'd dreamt of so often. For the last ten years, it had been Sarah's dream to return to the Underground and have actual visits with her friends. She talked to them through the mirror quite frequently but she'd never been able to physically return._

_Jareth rolled his eyes clearly annoyed with her misconceptions of the Underground, "Don't be so naïve, Sarah. The Labyrinth and the Goblin City are only part of one Kingdom in a land of many. I am the High Prince. My parents are the High King and Queen, they rule over the entire Underground. Each kingdom has a different ruler. These are all things you could learn, at length, if you agree to my offer." _

"_And what offer would that be exactly?" Sarah asked causing Jareth to shift irritably, passing his weight from one leg to the other. _

"_To become my wife and rule as the Goblin Queen at my side and when the time has come to rule by me as the High Queen. You will be expected to perform your obligations as Queen and rule in my absence. Of course, you will also be expected to carry an heir," he replied tersely thoroughly irritated with the game she was playing. As a fae, Jareth usually loved games but he was anxious about this current situation and the time for games was not now. _

_Sarah's breath caught in her throat, her eyes practically bulging out of their sockets at the mention of an heir. "An heir…you mean have sex with you, get pregnant, breast feeding, diaper changing, the whole nine yards?" Sarah choked out quickly not trusting her own voice. _

_Jareth's eyes narrowed in confusion, his lips falling into a frown, "Nine yards? I don't understand." _

_Sarah waved his confusion off with her hands not really wanting to explain, "it's an expression."_

"_Well, yes. As my wife, you would be expected to carry an heir. We only need to have one child unless you wanted more," he said to her a little hopefully. It had always been his dream to have a big family. When she didn't say anything he continued, "We would have to consummate the marriage on the night of our wedding."_

"_Consummate, you mean, do… it?" Sarah asked as her eyes widened again. Slick sweat had started to form above her brow. Subconsciously, she pulled her cover up under her chin as if Jareth were going to ravage her right now on her bed. Jareth scoffed. As if he'd ever do such a degrading thing as force himself on a woman. _

_Jareth rolled his eyes again. He seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. This woman was infuriating. "Yes, I mean, do it," he spat irritably, only mortals could make such a beautiful act sound vulgar. "Are all mortals this dense?" He added as an afterthought, a wicked grin on his lips. _

_Sarah's face darkened as she glowered at the Goblin King. "What, no! I just wanted to get all the details that's all. I don't have fond memories of you, Jareth. I seem to remember you tricking me a lot. Remember the peach?" _

_Glaring at her, Jareth sighed as he leaned up against the wall with arms crossed over his chest. "You want all the details, fine. I am the Goblin King…" he began._

_Sarah interrupted, "Yes, you've said that many times. Are all fae as repetitive as you?" Feeling fiendishly delighted at the small verbal victory, she smiled innocently at him, her eyes shining brightly with unvoiced laughter. _

_He chose to ignore her jab at him, not wanting her to claim the satisfaction in knowing that she was irritating him. He smirked when her smile faltered. "As I was saying…this prophecy says I must marry a mortal woman, one who has bested the Labyrinth and never felt the touch of a man. Since you fit all of those categories, innocent little Sarah, I've decided to ask you for your hand in marriage. You should know though, that I have a mistress. Her name is Valentine. I have known her for almost forty years. We were unable to wed due to this prophecy. I do not plan on giving her up just because I am being forced to marry. I will not yield in the matter. The Great Threat is unknown. It has only been said that the union between me and a mortal will stop this from happening. It does not say why or when or how."_

_Sarah was suddenly very angry. "You expect me to share a bed with your mistress?" she spat furiously choosing to ignore the Great Threat. How dare he! She could just imagine the three of them sleeping together in a big puppy pile. How quaint… she thought bitterly. Share her husband, indeed, of all the nerve… _

"_I expect you to do nothing of the sort. Valentine has her own room. She will stay out of your way. If you'd like, you can take on a lover of your very own. I'm sure many men in the Underground would gladly attend to all of your affections." _

_Sarah snorted, "Right, like I'd seek out the attention of other men. No thanks. I think I'll pass." _

_Jareth stared at her cautiously. What did she mean she'll pass? Did she mean she'd pass altogether and refuse his offer of marriage? That meant he'd have to go to the next name on his list. Julia Rader. He didn't want to speak to that woman. She was nearly 50 years old, hardly in her prime to be bearing his children and be his Queen. She wasn't even all that attractive. _

"_If I agree to this… what can I expect from it?" Sarah asked as she turned the pros and cons over in her mind. She noticed Jareth relaxing. Ha, she thought to herself, he thought I was refusing him. Good for him. I ought to just to piss him off but I couldn't do that to my friends. I couldn't give up the chance to help them or see them again. Even though being spontaneous and running off in the middle of the night was a little clichéd. _

"_I promise to provide for you and to protect you," Jareth told her. That was certainly the truth. He would be duty and honor bound to protect her and all of their future children. He would give his life for hers because that is what was expected of him as King, as a husband and as a man. _

_Sarah considered his words as she stood from the bed and took a few steps towards him. Well, he certainly seemed amicable enough. She wasn't sure what provide and protect all entailed. When Sarah considered marriage though, she'd always dreamed of so much more. She wanted to marry someone who loved her, someone she could read in front of the fireplace with, and share stories over dinner. She wanted someone who she looked forward to seeing all day, someone to lay cuddled in bed with at night, someone to share her passion, her sense of adventure. She definitely wanted a man who was faithful to her alone. She just wasn't sure if the Goblin King fit any of those categories. In fact, she was pretty sure he didn't and she already knew he didn't fit the last one. _

"_What of love? Passion? Loyalty? Companionship? Friendship, even?" she asked of him as she carefully watched his face to gauge his answer. She'd known already that he couldn't or wouldn't offer those things to her but she wondered how he'd react to them. He continued to stand with his arms crossed over his chest, his face a mask of indifference, like the words just bounced off his person like a rubber mat._

"_I can only offer what I am able to give. You will never want and no harm shall come to you." He replied. Jareth was aware of her frustrations. He knew of what mortals thought of marriage, their romantic inclinations in the matters of matrimony. Such grand ideas weren't always the norm in the Underground and almost never in the matters of nobility. Nobility married for wealth and power not for love and companionship. _

_Could he offer her anything else? Right now, no. He would do perform his husbandly duties. Over time he may be able to offer her a few others. Friendship, probably, her personality was likable enough. Loyalty, well, he'd be a loyal husband to her, not a faithful one for he loved Valentine very much, but he would put Sarah's needs above his own or anyone else's. She would be the wife and the wife came before the mistress. Passion, certainly, Jareth was a skilled lover. He didn't know if Sarah would have him other than to procreate but if she did, he could show her passion the likes that were unheard of by mortals. Love, this one Jareth wasn't sure of. He sincerely doubted it. It took a lot for Jareth to love anyone. He did love Valentine but it had taken years for him to come to terms with it. The female fae had loved him instantaneously but he'd been reluctant. It had only been in the last five years or so that he'd truly accepted that he loved her. Even then, it wasn't an emotion he expressed to her openly. _

"_Can you explain this to me again? Explain to me why after ten years, you return to me in the middle of the night asking that I marry you to save the Underground?" she sputtered angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest mimicking his own posture. _

_Jareth sighed and unfolded his arms. She was truly the most exasperating creature he'd ever had the misfortune to talk to. Perhaps Julia Rader was a better choice after all. As he regarded the lovely woman in front of him, and she was quite lovely, he tried to calm himself before lashing out at her. Her features along with his would produce beautiful children, that thought alone was enough to calm him. He'd be damned if he had ugly children. _

A noise to his left jerked Jareth out of his memories. He shook his head quickly to clear his thoughts before turning his attention to his wife who was now standing up with her hands on her hips, her face twisted into an angry scowl.

"I'm sorry did you say something, Sarah?" Jareth asked nonchalant as he realized Sarah had been speaking to him.

Sarah let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes, Jareth, I was speaking to you. I've been trying to talk to you for five minutes now. Quit ignoring me!"

Jareth sat up straight in his chair putting his feet on the ground, "I didn't hear you. What did you want?"

"I said," Sarah began dragging out her words in anger, "I am done with this painting. I am hungry, my legs are cramped, my butt hurts and I'm just done."

The painter tried not to laugh. He had never heard of a woman speaking so brazenly before and certainly not in front of a King. The painter glanced back at the King to see if he was going to punish her. He really didn't want to be in the middle of a royal squabble.

Jareth regarded his wife trying to hide the smile that threatened to lift his lips. He stood, straightening his black jacket and walked towards the painter. Looking at the painting over the man's shoulder, he was awestruck on just how beautiful it was. He knew Sarah was lovely, anyone with eyes could see that she was a beautiful woman but this painting, or what was finished, was phenomenal. She was wearing a green gown that matched the color of her eyes. Silver and white laces were sewn throughout the bodice. Her hair hung loosely down her shoulders stopping just below her breast, Jareth's favorite feature. One side was tucked behind her ear showing off a pearl drop earring.

"It isn't finished, Sarah, you are not done," the King told her sternly. He meant it too. She was not getting out of having this portrait painted no matter how much she fussed.

"But I'm hungry Jareth; I missed breakfast because of this painting. You cannot starve me," she whined, her lips protruding in a pout, her arms crossed over her chest.

He laughed, "I can do whatever I want. Stop whining, Queen's do not whine. I'll have Odette bring you some lunch. You can resume posing for your painting after lunch. Will that satisfy you, Your Highness?" He asked her mockingly.

Sarah glared at her husband but accepted his offer. Within minutes, Odette carried in the same silver tray she always used and placed it on the table. She turned towards Sarah, "Will there be anything else, Your Highness?"

Sarah glanced at Jareth waiting for him to answer. One thing Sarah had learned in the last week was to let Jareth answer first. He dismissed all of the servants and staff. Usually, they all ignored her except to curtsy or bow in her general direction when they entered. Odette, however, was different. She always spoke directly to Sarah. Jareth didn't answer the goblin maid; he just continued watching Sarah expectantly. Frowning, Sarah turned back towards her maid, "No, that will be all, Odette, thank you."

As soon as Odette was through the double doors, Sarah turned on her husband. "Why didn't you answer her?"

"She was talking to you, Sarah," he said calmly as he lifted up one of the lids and grabbing a piece of bread.

"But you're the King, shouldn't she wait until you dismiss her?" Sarah asked genuinely interested. Matters of Underground etiquette were something she still didn't fully understand. She hadn't started her lessons with Roman yet. Jareth wished for her to spend the first few days with him so they could get used to each other's company. A few days had quickly turned into a week as the two found delight in spending time together, even though neither would admit it, arguing back and forth in a battle of wits.

"No, Sarah, she is your lady servant. She listens only to you," he told her as he sat down at the table pulling his plate in front of him. He set Sarah's down across from him.

"So she doesn't have to listen to anything you say?" Sarah asked. That was useful information to have. A servant that was hers only to command, one that couldn't take orders from Jareth. Hmmm. Interesting.

"She bloody well better if she doesn't want to spend a day in the stocks. Now come and eat." he answered as he looked up at her, his eyes twinkling with laugher, a smirk on his lips.

Sarah smiled warmly feeling an unfamiliar tug in her chest. "You're impossible." She sat down at the table across from him and opened her lid revealing a hearty lunch; soup, fruit, bread and a piece of chocolate cake. Sighing contently, excited for the piece of cake, she dug in. It was delicious. She didn't know who the palace cook was, she probably didn't want know, but his food was always exquisite. She glanced at her husband who was fully absorbed in consuming his lunch.

Not for the first time, she thought him to be incredibly handsome. Delicate but masculine structure, soft, feathery hair, mismatched eyes that felt like they were piercing straight through to your soul as he watched you. He wore all black today. When Sarah had first laid eyes on him this morning, she'd been taken with his beauty. Black suited him very well.

Her own food forgotten, she continued to watch him, unable to look away. He picked up his bread breaking a piece off and dipped it into the soup. He then placed the now sopping chunk of bread onto his spoon and brought it up to his mouth. Sarah couldn't help herself. Her smile spread from ear to ear and her heart constricted in her chest as she watched how innocent the Goblin King looked as he ate. He repeated the same steps a few more times, Sarah watching the whole time, before he reached for his tea catching Sarah staring at him.

His hand paused around his cup, "What?" He asked defensively as he resumed lifting the cup to his lips. He winced as the hot liquid burned his lip and Sarah's grin widened. Her entire face was practically glowing with her amusement. Jareth's brows knitted together as he watched her over his cup. "Do I have something on my face?" he fretted as he ran a hand over his face and wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin. Still Sarah said nothing, just continued to watch him grinning like a cat. "Stop staring at me," Jareth barked angrily as he turned his eyes from her and resumed his lunch. Sarah laughed as she picked up her spoon and continued eating.

When they were almost done, Jareth broke the silence that had fallen over them. Throughout the meal, he'd scowled wondering why she'd been staring at him. He decided to drop it and not let it bother him. Obviously, she was acting childish.

"Would you like to tour the Kingdom later? We haven't done so yet," Jareth asked her as he placed the lid back on his plate. Sarah perked up at his suggestion. She had yet to see any of her friends and had been waiting patiently for the chance to see them.

"Yes, I would love too. I can visit my friends. I've missed them greatly." She told him smiling as she followed his lead and placed her own lid back on her plate.

"Yes, well, we'll see about that," he told her rising from his chair and calling for a servant to clear the table. Sarah stood up so abruptly that she had to grab her chair before it toppled to ground. Jareth snapped his attention to her abruptly, his eyes glinting angrily.

"You promised!" Sarah practically screamed. Jareth's eyes widen in annoyance, his chin protruding defiantly as he placed his hands on his hips. Sarah had enough sense to calm herself before she spoke again. "I'm sorry, but you did promise that I could see my friends when we toured the Kingdom. Jareth I've respected your wishes about staying inside the castle. Surely, you can allow me this one request."

Jareth considered her words before he sighed defeated. How could he deny her? She'd been very agreeable since she arrived. "I'll tell you what. You sit still; finish your painting without whining and I'll set up a visit for you and your 'friends'".

"Today?" Sarah asked excited at the prospect of seeing Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus again.

"Today," Jareth affirmed. Sarah let out a squeal of excitement as she wrapped her arms around Jareth hugging him tightly. He tensed in her arms not used to the affections of his Queen or anyone for that matter, except Valentine. Sarah pulled back suddenly embarrassed about having hugged the Goblin King. She'd just been so excited that he was going to allow her to visit her friends. Jareth was looking at her with wide eyes, head turned to the side shrinking away, like she had an infectious disease.

Someone cleared their throat and both monarchs' heads snapped in the direction of the door, jumping visibly. Neither had heard the door open. Ardeth stood with the painter Lotus. Ardeth's expression was smug as he'd just witnessed the little show from his Queen. Sarah's face reddened even further as she took her seat back on the couch. Luckily, Lotus had already finished her face as the blush was still present every time she looked at her husband.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

WOOOH! End of chapter 3. I finally feel like this story is taking shape. I was so excited and inspired by your reviews that I've spent the last five hours (7am-12pm) writing this chapter. Lucky break for you guys! Please continue to review. You guys give me so much inspiration it's unbelievable! I hope this chapter answered a lot of your questions. Next chapter we'll finally pay a visit to Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. YAY! Although, I don't particularly care for Ludo or Sir Didymus but I really like Hoggle so most of the friend time will probably be with him.


	4. A Tisket, A Tasket A Hoggle Sized Basket

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Labyrinth related. Of course, you already knew that so my disclaimers are pointless really. **

**Author's note: Thank you again to my 22 reviewers. You truly rock! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter which was a happy go lucky chapter full of fluff bunnies galore. I love squashing fluff bunnies with the angst fairy. You've been warned….MUA HAHAHAHAHA Actually, there may or may not be angst in this chapter. It is still undecided. **

**I've noticed that Labyrinth readers are very impatient. I will not spell everything out in one chapter. What would I write about if I told you everything right away? This is a SLOW developing story. You will find out what happens with her family. Remember the letter? Sarah knew about this letter. We'll get to them soon enough. Have patience my dear readers.**

**I beg you, please stop telling me Sarah is complacent. She is not. She is 25 years old, an adult. She's no longer a spoiled brat of a child. While we may see her act childish from time to time she is still an adult. Ten years has passed. People change a lot in ten years. She also knows that there is a time and place for everything. Asking a bunch of redundant questions when Jareth is screaming at her is not how an adult would act. Not my Sarah. If you do not like how I write please find entertainment elsewhere. I am sick and tired of having to justify myself and this is only chapter four.**

_**Chapter 4: A Tisket, a Tasket, a Hoggle Sized Basket**_

"Explain to me again why I'm dressed like this?" Sarah asked of her husband as she fidgeted in front of her mirror. They were getting ready to venture into town to visit her friends. Jareth pulled the lace on the back of her dress having decided to dress her himself instead of calling for Odette. Sarah had been very embarrassed as she stood before the King wearing only her under garments even though he'd already seen her completely nude.

"Dressed like what exactly?" He questioned as he pulled once again causing the dress to tighten almost painfully. Sarah turned sideways again; frowning as her dress was ordinarily plain and nothing like the beautiful gown's she'd been wearing for the past week.

Jareth tugged on the laces irritably jerking Sarah back into place. When she caught his eye in the mirror, she scowled showing her displeasure about him yanking her about. "A peasant," she said disdainfully answering his question.

"Sarah, don't be so snobbish," Jareth scoffed. Sarah felt her face start to burn. A ghost of a smile was present on Jareth's face as he tied the last lace on her dress. She regarded herself in the mirror once more before turning to face him. He eyed her from head to toe taking in her appearance, his head tilted to the side as he looked at her approvingly.

"That isn't what I meant. I just meant you've had me parading around the castle in these heavy gowns, gorgeous but incredibly heavy. Now that I finally get a chance to leave, you have me dress like a common household maid," she finished as she pulled on her dress and turned back towards the mirror. She really disliked this color brown.

"So it's my fault that you're a snob? Typical woman, always blaming a man for her chauvinistic ways," he said to her as he picked up the gown she'd been wearing earlier and walked into the closet to hang it up. Sarah glared at his back, sputtering trying to think of someway to retort. He stopped in the doorway, turning back to face her with a wide grin. "Come on, Sarah, out with it. Nothing? Can't think of anything witty to say? I'd imagine not, only people of supreme intellect would be able to outwit the Goblin King." He laughed heartily as Sarah's mouth fell open, she looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"Yeah, well. Why do you talk like that?" She said childishly after failing to find a way to respond to his jesting. Jareth walked back out of the closet, leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you mean? What is wrong with the way I talk?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"With an English accent. You aren't even from the Aboveground. How could you possibly talk with an English accent?"

"Sarah, what are you talking about? An English accent? Who are these English and why would I steal their method of speech?"

Sarah burst out laughing. "Method of speech? Jareth, really. You sound like a posh old school marm."

Jareth just shook his head. He had no idea what his wife was talking about. "Are you ready to go?"

Sarah nodded her head, "You still haven't explained to me why I'm dressed like this."

Jareth sighed impatiently, "Must you fight me on everything? Can you not simply do as you're told?"

"No," Sarah replied forcefully. "Honestly, Jareth do you really expect any less of me?"

The Goblin King stared at his Queen for a few moments. His eyes intense like he wished her to bend to his wills. Then, he sighed again as he rolled his eyes. "Fair enough. I've arranged for you to go to Hoggle's house. I'll leave you there for a few hours. I don't want you to draw unnecessary attention to yourself. Not many of our subjects know who you are, yet, and I'd like to keep it that way until we get a chance to tour the Kingdom."

"You haven't told anyone we were married? The servants know, won't they tell people?" Sarah questioned as Jareth opened their bedroom door allowing her to pass through first.

"Our marriage has been announced, Sarah. Everyone knows that I have been married but they do not to whom or what you look like. I just don't want you tromping through the Labyrinth or the villages until you have been formally introduced. Try to refrain from mentioning your new status to Hoggle if you can. No need for the town gossip to know our business."

The two walked down the hallway in silence after that as Sarah thought about what he'd said. He was such a stickler with formalities. She hoped he didn't expect the same out of her. He'd had hundreds of years to perfect his formalities. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to get everything right.

()()()()()()()((()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Hoggle's house was exactly how Sarah had pictured it. A quaint little hovel of a home set in the side of a mountain with a large garden, wrap around fence and a picturesque view. Jareth got out of the carriage first and helped Sarah down. There were armed guards standing on either side of the carriage.

Jareth walked up the uneven sidewalk telling Sarah to stay behind him and out of sight. Sarah narrowed her eyes at his suggestion but did as he said. Rapping twice on the door, Jareth waited with one arm on the door frame leaning menacingly against it. Sarah bit her tongue to keep for laughing. _Drama Queen_ she though idly to herself.

The door opened and Hoggle appeared in the doorway. Sarah's heart sped in anticipation when she laid her eyes on her friend. Hoggle's eyes widened at the sight of the Goblin King and two guards standing in the doorway. The dwarf hadn't noticed Sarah.

"Your…Your Majesty," Hoggle stammered as his eyes took in the scene in front of him. The Goblin King and two palace guards…crap.

"Hello, Hoggle," Jareth said conversationally as he leaned more of his weight into the door frame. Hoggle was incredibly surprised to hear the King pronounce his name right. He must be in trouble. Deftly, the dwarf tried to think of all the possible things he'd done in the last few weeks that could have warranted a visit from the Goblin King. For once, none came to mind. He'd been pretty complacent the last few weeks. Perhaps Jareth had learned about his late night mirror visits with Sarah, which had been forbidden by the King. After she'd run the Labyrinth and won, Jareth had banned anyone from ever contacting her. What the King didn't know…..

"I haven't done nothing wrong," Hoggle choked out quickly as one of the guards shifted. He took a step backwards like he wished nothing more than to slam the door in the Goblin Kings face.

Jareth's eyes widened like he was offended. He wasn't really. He just loved teasing the dwarf. "No one said you did, Hogbrain. Did you do something that you should feel guilty about?"

Hoggle looked away guilty. Jareth filed that look away for later intending to fully investigate the dwarf's recent activity. He'd only been joking but perhaps the dwarf had done something wrong. Then Jareth smiled wickedly as he internally commended himself.

"No, no, of course not, Your Majesty, I just wondered as to why I have the pleasure of being visited by the Goblin King," Hoggle ground out trying to appeal to Jareth's love for himself.

"I've brought you a gift," Jareth told him. Sarah couldn't help but be flooded by old memories of when he'd said the exact same thing to her all those years ago.

"A gift? For me?" Hoggle asked surprised.

"Yes, a visit from an old friend," Jareth told him as he straightened up so Sarah was now visible. Hoggle's eyes searched for a few seconds before they landed on Sarah.

"Sarah!" Hoggle shouted as he ran past the King. Sarah knelt down to hug her friend trying to keep the joyful tears out of her eyes that threatened to spill over at the familiar sight of her friend.

"I'll be back to collect you in three hours. Is that enough time for your social call, Sarah?" Jareth asked as he walked back towards the carriage, his cloak swaying in the wind.

Sarah let go of Hoggle and stood to face her husband. "Yes, Jareth, thank you." Beside her Hoggle's eyes narrowed as Sarah addressed the Goblin King so informally. Jareth stared at Sarah for a few moments as if he were deciding whether or not it was a good idea to leave her here unattended. He gave her a warning look that clearly said behave yourself.

"Three hours," he said sternly before getting into the carriage. Hoggle and Sarah stood outside of his house until Jareth's carriage was no longer visible.

"Well, a royal escort, Sarah. I'm so glad you're here. I'd trieds to contact you through the mirror a couple of times in the past week but I was unable to get ahold of ya. I thought perhaps you were busy," Hoggle told her as he led her inside and began preparing tea.

His house was one big open room with different 'rooms' set in each corner. All his furniture was crudely made. Sarah was almost afraid to sit down at the small table and chairs but she didn't want to be rude. Easing her weight down gently, she sat on the chair and hesitated, listening for any sounds of splintering wood, before relaxing completely. Hoggle set the tea kettle in front of her and continued to busy himself in the small kitchen. "Help yourself."

"I've actually been down here in the Underground for the last week. I've been staying at the castle. This is the first chance I had to visit elsewhere," Sarah said as she helped herself to the tea on the table.

Hoggle paused in his cooking to turn and face her, "You've been here an entire week and you've been stayin' in the castle? What have ya been doin' this whole time? Is His Majesty keeping you prisoner?"

Sarah laughed. "Of course not, Hoggle. I'm here because I wanted to come back for a visit to the Labyrinth," Sarah lied easily. Well, it wasn't an entire lie. She did want to see the Labyrinth but of course his royal pain didn't allow her to venture out into the Labyrinth yet.

The pair fell into an easy conversation after that as Sarah caught up on all the latest news of her friends. Hoggle cleared away the light dinner he had prepared for them most of which Sarah didn't eat because she couldn't identify their tastes or textures.

"So you've been staying at the castle?" Hoggle asked after they'd slipped into an easy silence. Hoggle was relaxed in his chair, leaning back with his hands folded over his now full belly.

"Yes, that's right," Sarah said without diving too much into an explanation. Jareth had been clear in his instructions, tell no one of her new status. No one included Hoggle, even though Sarah thought it'd be ok if her best friend in the Underground knew she was Queen. Sarah thought it best not to anger Jareth, yet.

"Did you meet the new Queen?" Hoggle asked casually. Sarah's eyes snapped to his, she spluttered choking on her tea. She searched his face wondering how he could possibly know. His face betrayed nothing other than innocent conversation. Sarah groaned inwardly, she'd almost given herself away. Chiding herself, Sarah wiped her mouth with a napkin before answering her friend.

"No, I haven't met her. I know she's somewhere in the castle but I haven't come across her yet," Sarah lied easily. She felt a nervous sweat break out over her skin. She tried to settle the guilt she felt for lying to her friend by sipping more of her tea and digging her nails into her palm.

"That bastard must have her locked in the castle, away from prying eyes. Cruel, jealous bastard. I heard plenty about her though; the village is full of rumors. I heard she's pretty as a picture," Hoggle said casually.

Sarah blushed as she relaxed. Perhaps, she was a better liar than she thought. Settling back into his chair, Hoggle seemed contemplative for a few minutes before he turned to her with a grin on his face.

"Sarah," he began, his tone mischievous, "how would you like to go into the Labyrinth with me? Just for old times' sake?"

Sarah set down her tea cup with a heavy thump, her heart pounded with excitement. She would very much like to go into the Labyrinth. She'd been itching to go since she first arrived a week ago. Swallowing nervously she glanced out the window noticing that it was almost dark. Jareth would return soon to take her back to the castle. Sarah's heart skipped a beat. Jareth. If she snuck out he'd be livid. Then again, it was only the Labyrinth. She'd bested it before and Hoggle was with her. What could possibly happen to them?

"I don't know, Hoggle. If the King comes back to get me and I'm not here, he'll be really upset." Sarah told her friend almost whining. Then, she realized something. Why hadn't she said the Goblin King's name? She always used his name. A devilish grin spread across her face. That was because her mind was already made up. She'd go with Hoggle to Labyrinth and if she'd even have muttered Jareth's name he'd hear what they were saying.

"We'll just go for a quick visit. We'll be back before he gets here. I promised," Hoggle said as he grabbed a lantern from the shelf, lighting it quickly. Sarah pulled on her cloak, her heart raced, her stomach was in knots. She felt absolutely giddy with excitement.

The Labyrinth was not too far from Hoggle's house. They reached the gates in a matter of minutes. Hoggle had given his lantern to Sarah because she was taller which allowed the light to shine further. With a wave of his hand the door to the Labyrinth opened. Sarah's breath hitched in her throat and she found it hard to swallow past it. This was it. She was going to go back into the Labyrinth after ten years. Ten long years, she'd dreamt of this moment.

"Come on, Sarah," Hoggle said as he grabbed her hand pulling her through the doors. As soon as they were through the gate, it slammed shut behind them. Sarah winced at the amount of noise it made hoping it hadn't attracted anyone's attention, especially a fair haired King's attention. The opening corridor looked exactly as she remembered. Hoggle motioned for her to choose a way and instinctively she went left, following almost the same pattern she had before. The pair walked easily down the corridor of the Labyrinth reminiscing about her first experience.

In no time, the two friends were at the dual headed guards. They laughed as the pair approached. "Well, well, look at this. Have we met you before?" The red one said as he giggled as his limbs flailed about.

"Don't think we have. Or have we? I don't know. I can never remember." The blue one guffawed as the two sets of legs thrashed wildly.

"Let us pass," Hoggle told them as he reached for the red door. Sarah hesitated. She'd taken the blue one before and had fallen into the oubliette. Curiosity was now getting the better of her as she wondered what was through this set of doors.

The two sets of guards regarded the dwarf for a minute before laughing wildly as the red one moved aside. "Come on, Sarah." Hoggle said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door. Sarah felt slightly disappoint at what lay beyond this door. It was just another corridor.

Slowly, they made their way down the corridor, Sarah's eyes roaming freely as she took in her surroundings. Corridor after corridor, they walked until Sarah's feet hurt. She had no idea how long they'd been walking but it was now fully dark. Even though, she was unsure of the time, she knew for certain they'd been gone a lot longer than originally planned. She was just about to tell Hoggle that they needed to turn back when they reached a clearing.

Inside the clearing was a large fountain with beautiful and intricately carved stone figures, all mythical creatures. Well, mythical to a mortal, Underground citizens. Sarah's mouth hung open in awe as she walked towards the fountain. Absent mindedly, she reached out intending to feel the cool water that poured from the fountain. Hoggle's small hand around her wrist stopped her. Sarah turned wide eyed to her friend.

"You mustn't touch the water Sarah," Hoggle told her sternly. His tone left no room for argument.

"Why?" Sarah asked generally curious if not a little whiny.

"I don't know for certain, but the water is said to contain a powerful magic. No one touches it, not ever."

Sarah wasn't satisfied with his answer but let it drop. Perhaps Hoggle didn't actually know about the fountain. The water was crystal clear and seemed relatively harmless. She decided she'd ask Jareth about it later after she'd worked up the nerve to tell him she'd disobeyed him and went into the Labyrinth. Then again, maybe she'd never ask him about it.

Leaving the tempting water, Sarah walked towards a mural that was painted into the wall. The mural was a vast array of colors twisting and turning into itself until it formed an orchard. Sarah realized all the trees in the orchard were peach trees. A clouded figure stood in the center of the orchard. The figure was wearing a black robe with a hood which shadowed its face making it unrecognizable. The figure was holding out its hand offering a peach. Sarah felt drawn to the hooded figure as if it were the most important thing in the world. She needed to touch the peach, to take what was being offered to her. She reached out towards the peach in his hand, wanting, needing to touch it. Behind her Hoggle realized what she was doing when it was too late.

"Sarah, no!" Hoggle yelled running towards Sarah as fast as his little legs would carry him. Violently, he yanked Sarah's hand away from the mural. The ground started to rumble causing Sarah to snap out of her trance. She turned to Hoggle, eyes wide with fear. His expression matched her own. They turned to run when the ground suddenly cracked and swallowed the two friends into darkness. As she fell, Sarah swore she saw the cloaked figure smiling.

With a thud, Sarah landed onto the cold, unforgiving ground. Hoggle landed on top of her. After the momentary shock of falling had worn off, Hoggle scrambled to get off his friend. Sarah sat up rubbing the back of her head, which had taken the brunt of the fall. She tried to stand but failed to as everything started spinning. Sitting back down, she put her head between her legs willing the nausea away.

"I think I have a concussion," Sarah whispered into the darkness afraid to speak too loudly. Suddenly, a lantern sprang to life and Sarah had to shield her eyes from the sudden intrusion of light. Hoggle stood with a burnt match, a satisfied grin on his face. "Are you alright, Hoggle?" Sarah asked feeling selfish she hadn't asked before.

"I'm fine. Are you alright Sarah?" He asked moving towards his friend to examine her for injuries.

Sarah thought about his question. Was she alright? Her head throbbed and standing had proven to increase that throbbing. The tips of her right fingers felt weird, rough and tingly. She brought her fingers to her face to examine them and found they were burnt. As if on cue, her fingers seared in pain. Hoggle noticed the change in her expression and closely examined her hand.

"Why did you try to touch that mural, Sarah?" The dwarf asked suddenly letting her hand drop unable to keep the suspicion out of his voice.

Sarah chewed on her lip nervously, "I don't know. I just felt like I had to take the peach from his hand. It was weird. I felt like I wasn't really me, like I wasn't in control of my body. What was that painting and who was that figure?"

Hoggle stared at her for a few minutes before changing the subject. Sarah's eyes darkened as he blatantly ignored her question. "How are we going to get out of here?" Hoggle asked to no one in particular as he weighed his options knowing full well that he'd ignored Sarah's question. He knew exactly what that painting was but the implications of what it meant, of why the cloaked figure had appeared to Sarah, why he'd tried to lure Sarah into his mural, were too much for him to process right now.

Sarah again let him drop the issue. She chided herself, she was becoming far too reserved, leaving far too many question unanswered. Eventually, these questions would need answering but now was not the time or place. She was angry with her friend for avoiding her questions but right now they needed to focus on getting out of this place. There would be time for repercussions later and she definitely would have them.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked after taking a few minutes to calm the rage she felt.

Hoggle regarded her carefully, like she was a caged, wild animal. "In an oubliette. There has to be a way out. There usually is, there's a trick to it. Alls we has to do is find that trick," Hoggle told her as he began shuffling about the room looking for a hidden door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()(

Sarah shrieked as she lost her footing on the rocks causing her to tumble down the wall and back onto the oubliette floor. This was hopeless. They'd been here for hours. She'd been trying to climb out almost as long. Hoggle's arms and legs weren't strong enough to support a climb that far. Try as they might, it was beginning to seem hopeless.

Sarah fought back tears as she thought of all the people she'd leave behind as she took her last breath in this oubliette. Toby, she was never going to see her brother again, never tell him a bed time story, or see his blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes, so full of life, so much like his big sister. Her father with his leather briefcases and innocently clueless expressions. Karen, with her motherly tones and pink silken blouses. Sir Didymus, the brave knight whose sense of smell was questionable but his loyalty unshakeable. Ludo with his love for rocks and big orange plushness. Jareth, her husband, the one she barely knew and now would never get the chance. Their friendship had been so new, so much promised time would never be counted.

"Face it, Sarah, we're never goin' tah get out of here and it's all my fault. I'm sorry," Hoggle said as he slammed his head against the stone wall causing Sarah to shriek out and run to his side.

_Jareth…. Speak my name and I will hear you._ Why hadn't she thought of that before?

"There's a way. We'll call for the Goblin King," Sarah said as the thought just popped into her mind. She felt ridiculous for not thinking of it before. He would come. She knew he would. He had too. No doubt he'd discovered she was gone by now. He may be livid when he came, probably murderous even but he always claimed what was his. By all rights, she was his.

"No, Sarah, we can't. He won't come when you call for him. He never comes unless it serves his own agenda." Hoggle told his friend angrily. He had no desire to ask the Goblin King for anything least of all ask for his help. Even if the Goblin King agreed to help them it would come with a price. Jareth always bargained he never did anything without getting something in return.

"He'll come, Hoggle, I know he will." Sarah said determined. _He'll come for me._ Was left unsaid.

"What makes you so sure? He's probably playin' kissy face with the new Queen. He doesn't have time for either of us. He's probably glad we're down here. Two less people to worry about."

Sarah closed her eyes when Hoggle made the jest about playing 'kissy face'. She most certainly had not done anything of the sort. Then again, Hoggle didn't know she was the new Queen either.

"He'll come, Hoggle, just trust me. I'll say his name and he'll come. I know it. He'll come for me, for us."

"You don't know that for sure. Why are putting so much trust in him?"

"Because Hoggle, I do." Sarah paused for dramatic emphasis drawing a deep breath. "Jareth?" Sarah called out meekly. No sooner had his name left her lips did the Goblin King appear in front of them in a cloud of glitter and magic. He was fuming. The anger practically rolled off of him in waves. Hoggle's mouth dropped in disbelief. It worked, it had actually worked.

"I have been searching for you for hours. I told you to stay put. I told you to not go parading yourself about didn't I? Why don't you listen? Why can't you ever listen to anything that I say? You are the most disobedient, selfish, mortal I have ever met." Jareth fumed, his face reddening a bit as he yelled at her. Sarah tried not to take it to heart because he was understandably angry. She had been selfish to leave without telling him especially when he was being so kind to her.

"I'm sorry," she offered weakly. Jareth paused in his ravenous pacing to glare at her in disbelief.

"Sorry? You're sorry? That's all you have to say to me is you're sorry? I have uprooted this kingdom looking for you, overturning every nook and cranny, invading people's homes. I thought you'd been kidnapped or killed or someone had returned you to the Aboveground which is something that would give me so much joy right now."

"I don't know what else you want me to say, Jareth. I said I was sorry, I meant it. I didn't mean to cause you so much distress. I just wanted to see the Labyrinth again. Falling down here was an accident," Sarah told him as the first trickling of anger started to burn. He had every right to be upset but he didn't need to start bullying her. She also left out the fact she'd burnt her fingers trying to pluck a peach from a wall mosaic.

"Well, I hope you've enjoyed your little tour of the Labyrinth with this miscreant dwarf because it is the very last tour you going to get for a while. Any trust I had in you is gone. You will remain locked inside the castle until you've proven that you can be trusted, little missy."

"Don't call me little missy, Jareth. I understand you're upset. You don't have to resort to name calling. Don't be so childish, Jareth. You've been keeping me practically prisoner since I first arrived. I want to visit my friends, I want to explore the Labyrinth. OK, I lied to you. I left without telling you. I said I was sorry but that is not reason to be such a jerk. You can't keep me locked up like some animal. "

Something very dark passed over Jareth's face, like pouring gasoline on a roaring fire and Sarah was suddenly afraid. She had no idea if Jareth was psychically violent or not. She had no idea if he'd smack her around but the look on his face and the way the light seemed to be sucked out of the room made him seem very dangerous. Even Hoggle, who had tried to remain out of sight during their screaming match, suddenly moved towards Sarah as if he was scared for her as well.

"Don't be childish?" Jareth began quietly before shouting "YOU ARE QUEEN, SARAH!"

Hoggle's eyes went wide and he took a step away from his friend to look up at her as Jareth's words echoed throughout the cavernous oubliette. No wonder she'd been so confident the Goblin King would come. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and she never said a word. All evening they'd been together and she never said anything, not even an inclination, even when he'd asked about, she'd lied to him. Did she not trust him with this information? He wouldn't have revealed her new identity to anyone if she'd warned him not too.

Sarah glanced at her friend with a small smile but he turned away bitterly. Sarah's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't stand to see Hoggle angry with her too. Jareth saw her distress and even though he was still fuming, he decided to lecture her a little more calmly.

"Do you realize what could have happened to you? If any one of my enemies were to capture you and take you prisoner? I left you without guards or any sort of protection because I trusted you enough to behave and stay put. In case you've forgotten, I am the High Prince as well; do you have any idea how many enemies the High Court has? You don't because you haven't begun your training with Roman yet. That is my mistake. You best believe you will start it tomorrow morning, promptly. You are my wife, Sarah, I am duty bound to protect you and I will protect you with my last breath. So next time you think about running off on a little escapade please reconsider. It is not only your life you endanger when you act so carelessly."

Sarah let out a sob. His speech had hit her hard. She had never even considered any of those things he'd just told her. She just wanted a few hours of fun out of the castle and in the Labyrinth. She hadn't meant to jeopardize so much. Jareth was right, she had been very careless. If some unknown enemy of the Goblin Kingdom had captured her, found out she was the Queen, Jareth would come to rescue her because that was the honorable thing to do. If he was killed because of her foolishness, she'd never forgive herself.

As his wife sank to her knees, her head hanging in shame, tears pouring down her face, all anger left the Goblin King. He may not love her, he certainly didn't, but she was his friend, sort of, and she most certainly was his wife. He was responsible for her and he couldn't bear to leave her just kneel there like that without comforting her. The Goblin King was not a stone hearted man. It broke his heart to see a woman cry. Kneeling down in front of her, Jareth lifted her chin with his fingertips. She looked so helpless.

"There, there, Sarah, it's alright" he told her gently as he pulled her against him into a hug. She clung to him desperately, her hands almost painfully tight as she whispered 'I'm sorry' over and over again into his shoulder soaking his clothing. He rolled his eyes as he thought of the mark her makeup was going to leave. Movement to his right caused Jareth's eyes to snap to the dwarf, who was watching them, surprised. Jareth's eyes flashed dangerously, silently challenging the dwarf to say anything about how kind the known cruel King was.

()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()(

**Thank you so much for reading this. I will explain the painting thing eventually. I haven't forgotten about it. I'm so appreciative that I'm going to thank you all individually and hopefully answer some of your questions, something I do on my other stories as well. Should you ever need immediate answers to my line of thought, which tends to be a constant jarble of noise and confusion, please feel free to pm me and I will answer you directly. **

**Bookfang: Thank you for your appreciative review! I'm glad I was able to reel you in! HA!**

**X-Jareth-X: I'd love to give Valentine a good kick in the ol' cunt. Lol, yep I said that offensive word! **

**Lina: Thanks! Your review reminded me of Bruno. **

**Lylabeth 1: Thank you for reviewing. I am sorry you found chapter two dull and boring. I do read a lot about the old courts and watch a lot of movies set back in medieval times. I find it very fascinating. I don't think my portrayal of the Underground Court is verbatim with that of proper English society but then again, it is the Underground. It's not supposed to be. I have never seen "Sissy" or heard of it, I'm sorry so I don't really understand your references or comparisons. I have said this many times. I do not want to give the game away. I find the Labyrinth readers very impatient wishing for everything to be spelled out for them in the first chapter. My story simply does not work that way. But thanks again. **

**Recordinationtaco: Ha, your penname cracks me up! Thanks for the review. I wouldn't call myself a good writer but I try my best. Then again, I am a conceited, modest, self -absorbed twat… HA**

**Kaytori- I cannot begin to thank you enough. You give me so many ideas for chapters when you ask your questions. So much to think about. I find myself looking forward to your reviews. They make me think of things that I'd have otherwise forgotten like Hoggle saying Jareth's name in the Labyrinth. I forgot about it so when I wrote Hoggle in I had to address that. Keep it up and thank you again.**

**Black-heart-green-eyes: Thank you. I read MANY fics before decided to write my own. I found that very frustrating as well especially ones where so much time had passed. Absence does not make the heart grow fonder no matter what the old proverb says. I'm glad you enjoy Valentine and the possible difficulties her character could impose. She has such little support. **

**Chichi89: Thank you for reviewing. Jareth and Sarah are absolutely an adorable pairing. One of my favorites in all of the fandoms. I wrote from Jareth's point of view because you asked for it. When I'm brainstorming these ideas in my head I tend to pretend that I am Sarah and forget about Jareth's POV. Yes, I actually act out the scenes by fully talking to myself, lol. **

**Nataboopink: Thanks! I'm glad I was able to make you laugh. **

**Hotforteacher3: There will be more. No worries. Thanks!**

**Chanelle4damon: Thanks for the review. I assume your penname is for Damon Salvatore… Have you noticed my profile picture? That's me and Ian Somerhalder aka Damon from the Vampire Diaries at a charity event in Louisiana. I made an 18 hour drive from PA to be there. He was awesome. I'd actually met him two days prior in GA and he remembered us. Best trip of my life. Sorry, I don't mean to gloat. I just get super excited about it still even though it was three years ago. **

**Lolgirl: Blonde hair and white streaks… ha I guess that would be difficult. When I imagined it I guess I thought of like wispy white feathers. Should have probably been clearer on that! Thanks for your review!**

**Alittlepauley: Thanks for your review. I will continue to write this story as long as I have ideas for it. I'm notorious for not finishing anything not just on here but in life as well. MY BIGGEST FAULT! I will do my best though. **

**Ravenclawbabe: My first reviewer, thank you! **


	5. Queenie, Queenie, Jareth's a Meanie

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. **

**Authors note: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. Some I adore…some well I adore you too. **

**I'm afraid my readers think I am far deeper than I actually am! It cracks me up to read your reviews on my motive behind writing and most of the time, I'm like, and 'Damn I wish I would have thought of that'. Ha ha. Most of what I write is written because I think it'd be adorable… no ulterior motives or hidden agendas. I actually have no idea where I'm going to go with the mosaic... I wrote it because I thought it was cool and told you all that Sarah would ask later because I actually have no idea behind it. I'll think of something when the time is right. I always write these author notes first so who knows. Perhaps I'll add it to this chapter. I actually have no idea what I'm doing with this chapter yet I'm just going to start writing and see what happens. **

**It was brought to my attention by Kaytori (your attention to detail is amazing btw) that in the wedding vows Jareth and Sarah pledge to be "faithful" to each other therefor Jareth had already broken his vows. I suppose the wording wasn't quite right then. I didn't mean faithful as in only having one partner or being monogamous in a sexual sense. What I really meant was that they would only ever be married to each other. So if Sarah were to die, Jareth would never remarry. I've gone back to chapter one and changed the wording so it might make more sense for future readers. **

**Jareth definitely DOES NOT want Sarah to die. That is his wife and even though he may be fooling around with Valentine... Sarah is his wife, she will take precedence before all else. You'll see more of this as time goes on, as Sarah finds herself more and more in trouble. In fact, in this chapter you'll get a sense of Jareth/Valentine's relationship... I think... Like I said before I don't know yet. I haven't even started the chapter , lol! **

**Chichi89: You are right. Sarah did not notice that she was dressed similar to Valentine… but she will, eventually. **

**Lylabeth1: Such praise, I gush! Thank you!**

Chapter 5:

Sarah startled awake as a burning pain seared through her right arm causing temporary numbness. It was gone as quickly as it had come but now Sarah was wide awake with the remnants of white hot pain aching in her fingertips. Deciding to ignore the pain and brush it off as sleeping on it wrong, she turned in the bed to see if Jareth was awake or not only to find it empty. In fact, the sheets were neat and un-slept in. He hadn't come back last night.

Sarah sighed heavily, bowing her head in quiet trepidation. Their first fight. They'd only been married for a week and already they'd had their first full blown, shouting, walking away angry fight. She sniffed harshly trying to will away the tears that were pooling in her still sleep crusted eyes. Sarah didn't want Jareth to be upset with her. He was the only friend she had inside the castle, her constant companion, her lifelong mate.

Angrily wiping away the tears that now slipped down her cheeks she remembered their brief exchange after Jareth had brought them back to their quarters.

"_Promise me you won't do anything to Hoggle. It's my fault we were in the Labyrinth. He doesn't need to be punished for my faults." Sarah asked of her husband. Practically begging him. The look on the Goblin King's face had been murderous when he'd sent Hoggle home to wait for news on his punishment for endangering the life of the new Goblin Queen._

"_That is something I cannot promise you," Jareth said as he relaxed in the chair in front of the fire, a crystal glass of brandy in his hand. He swirled the liquid absent mindedly as he stared into the flames. _

_Sarah stamped her foot childishly thoroughly agitated with his answer. "Why not?!"_

_Jareth glanced at her tiredly. He was not used to having to explain himself or to have his judgment challenged. His first urge had been to snap at her, but he was trying to be patient. It wouldn't bode well for either of them if he lost his temper right now. He'd been scared when she wasn't at Hoggle's house when he'd come to collect her. He'd never admit that to anyone but he'd been terrified she'd been kidnapped. He'd tried multiple times to seek her out with a crystal but every time he tried he was unsuccessful at pinpointing her location._

"_He endangered your life Sarah. I cannot let him go unpunished. It's an act of treason to knowingly endanger the Queen." _

_Sarah sucked in a deep breath ready to go on a rant, "He didn't know I was Queen! You told me not to tell anyone! That's not fair!"_

_Hearing that sentence, the one that had plagued him so often when she'd been in Labyrinth, brought back old memories, old failures and something inside of Jareth snapped. He threw his glass into the fire. The glass shattered sending shards of crystal all over the floor and all through the hearth. Sarah jumped at the sudden burst of rage. Jareth wheeled around to face her as he stood from the couch his eyes gleaming orange in the firelight. His face shadowed from his hair. Again, he looked menacing and frightening and Sarah didn't fight the urge to step back from him. _

"_Why? Why must I always fight you? Why must you always make me the enemy? Hoggle will be punished for his disobedience, end of discussion. You are lucky I am not punishing you! I am King, I will run this Kingdom as I see fit whether you like it or not. I've been running this kingdom far longer than you've been alive, longer than your great grandparents have been alive. I will not yield; I will not show weakness because you do not have backbone! Stop making me the villain, Sarah. There are far worse villains out there than I!" Jareth shouted at her as he stalked past her and out the door slamming it shut behind him leaving Sarah alone in the dark room. _

_Sarah stared at the door for minutes after he'd left. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself, trying not cry. Not wanting to cry because he'd just scolded her like an irate father scolds a disobedient child. Numbly, Sarah undid her dress. Jareth had undone the laces shortly after they'd returned from the Labyrinth but she hadn't changed before their fight began. This was a side of Jareth she didn't know. He had never been this cruel in the Labyrinth and certainly never in this week that she'd been in the Underground. Up until now he'd been so kind to her, showing her around the castle, answering all of her meaningless questions. Words flooded Sarah's memory as she undressed and slipped into the hot water that filled the bath tub. __**I have been generous 'til now. I can be cruel.**__ So this is what he meant ten years ago. Sarah's eyes filled with tears and she let herself cry._

Sarah glanced back to his side of the bed again. She groaned as a knock sounded at the door. All she wanted to do was hide under the covers and lay in bed all day but apparently the world had other plans. "Come in" Sarah called bitterly as the door opened and Odette walked in. Sarah was a bit surprised to see that Odette's hands were empty.

"Time for you to get dress, Your Highness," Odette squeaked as she walked into the closet and pulled out a cornflower blue dress for Sarah to wear. _Odd color_. Sarah thought to herself. If Jareth always matched Sarah to his own clothing… she couldn't imagine him wearing that color. It was too bright and cheerful, not at all dark and seductive, which was the King's usual style.

After Odette had finished helping her Queen dress they headed off to breakfast. When Sarah walked into the dining hall only a few people were left sitting at the table including Roman. Many of the place setting were already dirty as people had come and eat their breakfast before Sarah had arrived. Sarah took her seat on the left of the head chair and noticed that Jareth's place setting was used. The plate had been cleared but his used napkin remained on the table and his goblets only had a few drops left in them. Sarah's heart sank a little. She'd been hoping she had a chance to see him at breakfast, wanting to know if he was still mad at her, now she'd have to wait until later.

Further down the table, Roman sat watching his Queen. The King had left only moments before the Queen opened the dining hall doors, leaving quickly as if he didn't want to see her. Roman surmised that his monarchs must have had a row. Roman picked up his breakfast plate and took the seat next to the Queen. Sarah started when Roman sat down next to her since she'd been lost in her thoughts.

"A penny for your thoughts, Your Highness?" Roman said as he resumed eating the sausage on his plate.

"Huh, oh, it's nothing," Sarah said pathetically as she smiled at the man next to her and pushed a strawberry around her plate. They ate in silence. Sarah wiped her mouth with her napkin and laid it on her plate. She hadn't eaten much, not having an appetite. "Do you know if the King had his breakfast already?" Sarah asked the tutor already knowing the answer but asking it anyway.

"Yes, Your Highness, he left only moments before you walked through the door," Roman said sympathetically as he wiped his mouth as well. Roman watched his Queen carefully noticing the frown deepening on her young face. Roman didn't know what had transpired between the King and the Queen. There were rumors that screaming had been heard from within their chambers last night and that the King had stormed out angrily. It was, of course, just goblin gossip but from the look on the young Queen's face, and the King's hasty retreat, perhaps there was truth to the rumor after all. "If you're finished, Your Highness, perhaps we ought to retreat to the library to begin your tutoring. His Majesty informed me this morning that you were to begin immediately."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jareth sat in his study, legs up on his desk, half-heartedly listening to Ardeth prattle on about the latest news. There had been a row between the goblins over a new crop of crab apples. He didn't understand what all the fuss was about. The apples weren't edible.

"Sire, are you even listening to me?" Ardeth asked exasperated throwing his arms up in defeat. Jareth glanced at his advisor before sitting straight up putting his feet on the floor.

"Of course, I was listening to you, goblin fighting over crabs," Jareth said giving Ardeth his full attention.

"Crab apples," Ardeth enunciated irritably fixing his King with a pointed glare. "Of course, then there is the rumor spreading throughout the castle about the row between you and her Highness last night."

Jareth's eyes narrowed dangerously at his friend. Standing from his chair, Jareth stalked angrily around the desk before rethinking his actions. He leaned against the desk with his arms crossed. "Argument? We didn't have an argument." Jareth said giving his advisor a coy smile.

Ardeth glared at his King, "Liar."

Jareth put his hand over his heart in mock surprise, "Well!"

The two shared a hearty laugh at each other's cheekiness before a dark look passed over Jareth's face. "Nip out all of those rumors before they have a chance to blossom, Ardeth. I don't want anyone thinking that Sarah and I are already at odds with each other," he said seriously as he walked behind his desk once again resuming his place in the worn leather chair.

Ardeth bowed low, realizing he'd been dismissed and left the King to his thoughts. Last night after he'd left their chambers Jareth had gone out into the garden for some fresh air. He didn't know why he'd snapped at Sarah like he had. Perhaps it was the after effects of the terror he'd felt when she'd gone missing. One week, she'd been in the Underground, a simple, measly, week and already he'd lost her. Already, he'd failed to protect her.

When the carriage had arrived at Hoggle's small hovel, Jareth instantly knew something was amiss. The house was dark, no sign of activity visible from the dirty windows. He'd knocked on the door, hoping perhaps the two were playing a game of hide and seek or making ridiculous shadow puppets on the wall. The feeling of unease grew as he swiftly unlocked the door with a wave of his hand, letting himself into the darkened house. He didn't have to do much searching in the one room home, his eyes easily adjusting to the darkness. They were gone.

His pessimistic mind immediately leapt to thoughts of kidnapping and ransom, murder, torture, wholly unpleasant things. He'd been alive too long not to immediately assume the worst. Jareth had produced a crystal at his gloved finger tips willing it to show him an image of Sarah. The only image he received was of her frightened in a dark, dank place. He couldn't pinpoint her exact location only see her in her current state; frightened, lonely, and yet a spark of determination. Determination to see her way out of wherever she had been which he now knew was the Oubliette of Sirens. A place Jareth had only ever been once prior to rescuing Sarah and whole heartedly wished to never visit again. How she'd found her way there, he wasn't sure, probably something to do with Hogwart, the fiendish little dwarf!

Jareth smiled wickedly as he thought of all the ways to punish the meddling dwarf, hot oil, the bog, an oubliette, all of which were grand ideas but not very original. He ought to make an example of Higgle, make the townspeople know they were not to trifle with his new Queen. Jareth sighed, leaning back into his chair… Sarah.

If he punished Hoggle too severely, she may not forgive him. He didn't want to be at odds with his wife. He only had to live with her forever. Forever was a long time, especially to the Fey. He wanted a child sometime relatively soon. There would be no chance short of a miracle of having the big family Jareth dreamed of if Sarah found him repulsive pus filled arrogant prick.

()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()

Sarah's mind felt like mush. She had actually been excited about the tutoring lessons with Roman, hoping it would give her a chance to better understand her new home but for the last three hours, the stout tutor had been filling her head with ancient land documents, ancient civilizations and things Sarah felt she'd never ever need to know. She felt like she was back in 8th grade history.

"Are you listening, Your Highness?" Roman asked for the seemingly hundredth time in the last hour. Sarah nodded her head which was currently being propped up with her hand. A few times she had caught herself drooling. "This information is very important. Knowing the history of the Underground is vital if you plan on ruling it someday. How are you going to rule over something you know nothing about?"

Sarah's face reddened in anger. She was just about to tell Roman what he could do with his history and where she'd like him to shove it when Odette came through the door announcing lunch was being served in the dining hall. Sarah frowned. That was strange. Usually, lunch was taken in whatever room she happened to be in. Hmm, intriguing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(0()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()(())()()()(())()()()()()(()())(()()()())(())(()())(

_*The previous night*_

Valentine, Fae and the Goblin King's mistress, sat at her vanity in the room that had been reserved for her in a far wing of the castle. She pulled the brush through her hair for almost the one hundredth time. Brushing her hair was a nightly ritual, a trait that had been passed down by her mother. Her hair was getting to be a little too long for her tastes but she didn't dare cut it. Jareth enjoyed long hair so for him she would suffer.

Standing, Valentine removed her robe and pulled back the covers only to be halted by a knock at the door. Surprised, it was so very late, she pulled her robe back on and opened the door quietly. To say she'd been surprised to see the King standing there was an understatement. He never came to visit her this late, sometimes he would stay late but never arrive late.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing here?" she asked as she moved from the doorway to allow him to enter her room. He did so without saying a word to her. He flopped down on the small chaise putting his hand over his eyes dramatically letting the other arm fall to the floor. Valentine fought the urge to laugh at his 'woe is me' position. "Is something wrong?"

He peeked at her with his mismatched eyes from under his hand before sighing. "Everything," he replied tersely before turning away from her again.

Valentine rolled her eyes. So he was in one of those moods. "Care to tell me what has put you in such a foul mood, Your Majesty?" She asked as she walked towards him to kneel on the ground in front of him taking his hand in hers rubbing small soothing circles on its back.

One word from him made Valentine's skin crawl. The one word she hated above all others. "Sarah," he had said bitterly. Valentine's hand stilled. How she hated her new Queen, his _**wife**_. The word left a bad taste in her mouth. The woman who had stolen her lover from her. The woman who now shared his bed every night but would not taste the fruits Jareth had to offer. _All the more for me_. Valentine thought wickedly. The stupid prophecy, stupid High Council, she disliked them all for they had robbed her of her one true love.

"And what has your little mortal wife done now?" Valentine asked bitterly unable to hide the disgust she felt. Jareth sat up pulling his hand free, shooting his lover a disapproving look.

"Don't you like her?" Jareth asked his face full of an emotion Valentine didn't understand. He almost seemed disappointed, he definitely seemed angry.

"Of course I like her, Your Majesty, I just wondered what she'd done to upset you so. I don't like it when you're upset," Valentine lied smoothly pulling the King's hand back into her own. She massaged his hand gently as she smiled up at him. Jareth's face softened as he covered his gloved hand over hers.

"I haven't had the chance to thank you. You've been so understanding with this entire situation. I know it cannot have been easy for you what with everything changing so quickly. Yet, you've been patient with me. How can I ever repay you? Anything you want it's yours."

"There is one thing I'd like, Your Majesty," Valentine told him slyly hoping she'd finally get what she desired most. Jareth smiled widely happy to please his mistress, the woman he cared so deeply for.

"Anything."

"Let me call you by your first name," Valentine asked warmly. She smiled at him waiting for him to give his approval, wanting him to give her the one thing she'd wanted for so long. How she wished to say his name, yearned to whisper it in his ear when they made love, call to him tenderly when they were together. Her smiled dropped instantly when he pulled his hand away and stood.

"Anything but that," he said sternly turning away from her.

"Why?!" Valentine practically yelled causing Jareth to tense. He didn't turn to face her but sighed loudly. He wasn't ready for another fight. He closed his eyes and counted to ten hoping to calm himself before he lashed out at the other woman in his life. "She calls you by your given name. Why can't I?"

"Sarah is my wife. You are not. I am duty and honor bound to protect her. I cannot protect her if I do not know where she is," he replied quietly but firmly, memories of earlier flooding his brain causing his frown to deepen.

"But you are not duty bound to protect me so you would let me die. You'd rather I die than call you by your name," Valentine said angrily unable to keep the tears from welling in her eyes.

"I would not let any harm come to you. You know that. Sarah is my wife and one day she will mother my children. I cannot give you the same liberties I give to her no matter what my feelings may be. That is the way it is and nothing will ever change it," Jareth said as he handed her a handkerchief.

"It's not fair," Valentine said softly as she wiped the corner of her eyes.

"Am I really that unjust?" Jareth asked suddenly after a long moment of silence, turning his back to her.

"What?" Valentine asked caught off guard by his words. She walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder turning him to face her. "What are you talking about?"

"Sarah said the same thing tonight. She said the same thing in the Labyrinth and now you said it. 'It's not fair' I hate those damned words!" Jareth yelled causing Valentine to jump and take a step back from him. Valentine regarded him for a few moments. His posture was tense, his breathing ragged. She knew now was not the time to continue arguing with the King. Obviously the fight he'd had with that wretched Queen had put him on edge. She did not want him angry with her so she decided to drop it …. for now.

"Come, Your Majesty, let me ease your stress," Valentine said as she moved in for a kiss.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()

Valentine woke the next morning to find the King gone from her bed. She wasn't surprised, though. He was usually gone when she got up. Her made Ursula came to the door to help her prepare for the day.

"What color is His Majesty wearing today Ursula?" Valentine asked as she removed her night dress.

"Yes, Mistress, he is wearing blue today. Your powder blue dress ought to match his perfectly," the goblin maid said as she pulled out said dress from the cupboard.

"He's wearing blue? He never wears blue," Valentine said as she looked over the dress with disgust. She didn't like the design of the dress. It was too formal. Too much like something the Queen would wear. Her lips furled again in disgust. The Queen, eww. Valentine had always dressed however she wanted in whatever color she wanted but on that first day when she'd seen how the King and Queen had matched perfectly, showing their union, Valentine had vowed to always dress the same as the monarchs. To show they were not truly a union, or a pair. It had been a coincidence that the three had been in the same color on that day but now Valentine made her maid check what Jareth was wearing before helping her dress for the day, a friendly reminder to the Queen that her husband loved another.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()(

Sarah was practically huffing when she walked into the dining hall. Roman had taken off at such a brisk pace that she'd been unable to keep up and told him to go on ahead. When she entered everyone was already seated including Roman to whom Sarah shot a dirty look. Her steps faltered when she saw Jareth sitting at his place at the table his mismatched eyes boring into hers, his face expressionless. His eyes seemed bright than usual and she realized he was indeed wearing cornflower blue that match her own dress and he looked fabulous.

Sarah felt her pulse speed up as she walked slowly across the dining hall. The color of the tunic brought out the blue of his eyes making them less steely and more piercing. She could tell from his expression that he was still very angry with her but she decided not to let that deter her. Sitting down in her chair, she gave him a small smile which he did not return.

"You're late," he state simply before tucking into his lunch. All around the table the others followed suit.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to have lunch in the dining room," Sarah apologized.

"In the future, you will do well to be prompt. I will not tolerate tardiness," he said evenly. Sarah started to get angry. The way he was acting, treating her as though she were a simple servant instead of his wife. Scolding her like a child. He wouldn't even look at her.

"Excuse me?" was all Sarah said. The conversation in the room died down and Jareth finally lifted his eyes to hers. Sarah wished she'd have kept her mouth shut, he looked absolutely vicious.

"We're leaving tonight for the Highlands. We will not be in the Kingdom for dinner tonight or for the next few days," Jareth bit out evenly. It had taken every ounce of strength he possessed to not snap at her in front of the entire dining hall. Sarah blinked a few times trying to process what he said. She glanced down the table to find all of the diners staring at them. That was when she noticed Valentine's dress. The color and design were so similar to hers and to Jareth's that she knew without a doubt that the woman had intended to match him.

Again, jealously coursed through Sarah's veins, even if she was cross with her husband right now. How dare this woman? First, she flirts with him over dinner and now she's dressing to match him. Sarah glared at the woman who returned it with narrowed blue eyes. Sarah smiled coyly before reaching out her hand to take Jareth's which had been resting on the table as he ate. Surprised, Jareth tensed at the display of affection. His eyes widened slightly in surprise before he smiled, bringing her fingers to his lips. He felt a tremendous relief thinking that Sarah had forgiven him and in her own way was apologizing. _Women are such fickle creatures_, he thought to himself.

She smiled in return, glancing back at Valentine. The fae's face had darkened with jealousy and she now stabbed at her food with vehemence. Sarah's smile widened and she decided to push it a little further.

"Jareth," Sarah drawled out, distinguishing each syllable of his name. "Are we the only two going to the Highlands?"

"Yes, Sarah. It will just be you and I on this trip," Jareth told her as he continued to eat, his hand still clasping Sarah's something neither woman failed to notice.

"Why are we going to the Highlands, Jareth?" Sarah asked. Again she articulated each syllable of his name.

"You are going to be introduced to my parents," he said casually. Down the table, Valentine frowned ever harder. She'd never been allowed to formally meet his parents.

"Am I being introduced to them because I am your wife?" Sarah asked as articulated the word wife.

Jareth set down his spoon pulling his hand away from hers. He leaned back in his chair and stared at her. After a few moments, he just shook his head and smiled, "Yes, Sarah, you are being introduced to them because you are my wife."

Sarah glanced at Valentine again, her expression smug. Valentine excused herself from the table and Sarah settled back into her chair satisfied until Jareth's words sank in. "Wait, your parents?"

*()()()()()()((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I hope it cleared up a few things for you. I don't know how often I will be able to update now that I am in Orlando. I start working at Disney on Tuesday so it may keep me incredibly busy for a while but don't be discouraged, I will update as much as I can. And thank you again to all of my reviewers!


	6. Red, Red Robin Comes Bob, Bobbin' Along

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Labyrinth related. Wouldn't that be cool though to have my own pocket sized Bowie?

Authors note: Reviewers as always…. YOU ROCK SO MUCH! Thank you bunches and bunches! This is a short little teaser chapter to hold you over for a few days. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 6: When the red, red robin comes bob, bob, bobbin' along

"Go over it again. What am I supposed to say or not say to your parents?" Sarah asked nervously as the carriage bumped and jolted over the rocky landscape that led to the Highlands. They'd been in a carriage for two days now only switching drivers twice. She wasn't sure how the coaches were able to stay vigilant that long. The first three hours of their journey had consisted of Sarah whining about having to ride in a carriage.

"_Can't we just poof there?" Sarah whined as she started to feel a little sick from the carriage ride._

"_No, Sarah. 'Poofing' as you call it over such a long distance with two people is too tiring. I don't want to waste the energy. The carriage ride is only a few days." Jareth explained patiently. Truth be told he would have rather teleported too. This ride was daunting especially when he knew he could have arrived at his parents' castle in the matter of seconds. _

"Address them formally until they give you instructions to do otherwise. Make sure to compliment my mother a lot and try not to talk to my father unless you absolutely have to. He can be a bit overwhelming." _And pervish._ Jareth thought to himself. "And they will probably be meddlesome and ask questions you don't want to answer."

"Like what?" Sarah asked suspiciously although she felt she already knew the answer.

"Like when you're going to provide them with a grandchild," Jareth said quietly as he looked out the window. He knew this topic made Sarah uneasy. Hell, it made him uneasy, thinking about raising a child, shaping his own flesh and blood into a good person. It was a scary thought, not an unwelcome thought, just an overwhelming thought but when the time came Jareth would be ready for it and accept it with open arms.

As suspected, Sarah visibly flinched at the mention of their future offspring. Jareth sighed and regarded her calmly. The look on his face was utterly peaceful; Sarah couldn't help but smile at him. This was the Jareth she enjoyed spending time with, the patient, kind Jareth who wouldn't push her any farther than she allowed him too. So different from the cruel menacing Goblin King. It was almost as if they were two different people.

"What should I tell them?" Sarah asked quietly when Jareth reached for her hand, something he'd been doing often since she had first done so at lunch two days ago. Sarah was unsure of the reason; she suspected it was most likely that he sought her comfort, the comfort of a dear friend. There was no denying it now, even though the Goblin King and Queen did not love each other, not even in the slightest, they were dear friends. It amazed both of them how quickly they'd been able to get along. They weren't much different than each other after all.

His eyes darted around the cabin as if he were searching for the right words before they landed on her again, "tell them that when the time is right they shall have their answer."

Sarah let out the breath she'd been holding, half afraid of his answer, before she laughed. "How very cryptic of you," she said as her eyes glistened with amusement.

Jareth's lips tilted upwards in a small smile, as he bowed his head. His smile fell, his face serious. "I would never push you into anything you didn't want to do, Sarah. Nothing serious anyway," he added when she opened her mouth to protest. "I will wait twenty years if that is what it takes." He finished, glancing at her through his blonde bangs.

Sarah squeezed his hand, relishing in the rare moment when the Goblin King looked vulnerable. "I know, Jareth. I really appreciate it. When I'm ready, you'll be the first to know." Sarah told him with another firm squeeze of his gloved hand.

He wrinkled his eyebrows and grinned, "I should hope you'd tell me first as you'll need me to complete that particular task. You know since I am your husband and all," he said sarcastically as his grin widened. Sarah pulled her hand free from his so she could smack his arm playfully. He returned her smile in earnest before turning his head back towards the window. The rest of the carriage ride passed in blissful silence.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As the carriage came to a stop outside the gates of the enormous palace Sarah thought she might vomit from the anxiousness she felt. It didn't help matters that Jareth seemed to be apprehensive himself. Her hands were sore from ringing them together. Just before the footman came to open the door, Jareth started fussing over Sarah's appearance. With quick and nimble fingers, he smoothed out the flyaways of her delicately styled hair.

Usually, Sarah would have batted him away and chided him for being so particular but she was so nervous she felt grateful for his fussing. He smoothed out her dress with a few tugs, wiped the smudges of her makeup from her face then pinched her cheeks to give them color.

"Ouch, stop it," Sarah said finally batting his hands away.

"Sarah, please, you need to look presentable. Did you bring any stain for your lips? They are a bit dry," he said fussing over her again.

"In my bag I think," Sarah said pointing to the roof of the carriage.

Jareth sighed irritably, "No time, this will have to do," he said quickly before he leaned down and placed a searing kiss on Sarah's lips. Sarah jumped as he claimed her lips sucking gently. Whatever she had expected him to do that certainly wasn't it. As quickly as it had started he pulled away. "There, your lips are red and plump now." He said pleased. He lifted her chin with his hand turning her head from side to side examining her once more. Seemingly satisfied, he let go and turned to leave from the carriage.

Sarah put her hand to her lips still in shock. He'd just kissed her! What the hell! Jareth stepped out of the carriage and turned back towards her. His eyes narrowing at the sight of her standing dumbfounded in the middle of the carriage. "Come on, Sarah," he said impatiently as he reached his hand out to her.

Sarah willed her heart to stop racing and for her now weak legs to work. She had never ever been kissed like that before. She walked forward numbly as she took Jareth's offered hand. She realized she was trembling and wasn't sure if she'd be able to walk on her own. Leaning heavily into Jareth as they walked, he thought she was just nervous about meeting his parents.

"Don't be so nervous," he chided as they walked towards the door. "You look like you're going to faint."

Sarah swallowed glancing at Jareth, his handsome face, his chiseled and defined features, and suddenly she wanted to be far away from him. She didn't want him to know that his meaningless kiss had affected her. He'd only meant plump up her lips but the passion and desire that he'd kissed her with had left her feeling different. Had left her swooning for more, had filled her with her own desire and something she wasn't ready for. What she was feeling right now after that kiss was something she wasn't ready to process.

Love. She was in love with the Goblin King.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

I hope you enjoyed this little teaser chapter. So Sarah thinks she's in love with the Goblin King huh... Is it true or is she just caught up in the moment. You'll find out soon enough! Thanks and review!


	7. We're Chicken Noodles

**Disclaimer: You know the rules... Ain't natta thing mine!. **

**Authors note: So I started my first day at Disney today (1/26/13) and I'll give you a small little hint at where I am working at... It's Nahtazu and I'm tough to be a bug… HAHAHA I do have a dodgy little costume though. I think at the end of the next chapter I'll be doing another thank you. Because let's be honest. This story is only six well now seven chapters long and this story already has….71 reviews! That's impressive. Very impressive. In fact, that's a new record for me. Oh and by the way, if you're going to leave me a scathing review at least have the courtesy to sign in so I may retaliate. Don't be a wimp about it. If you can be mean to me at least give me the chance to return the favor. Not saying that I got a scathing review on this story, it was another one…that I wrote when I was like 15 so yeah, it's crap but still. Damn, does that piss me off. Cowards... anyhow onto the real important stuff...**

**Question for my readers… Where did the High King and Queen stuff originate in regards to Labyrinth? I assumed it to be canon after reading it in so many stories but I was just looking on the Wiki for Jareth's parent's names and I cannot seem to find it so I'm going to make them up. Any help would be appreciated. **

**Chapter 7**

Despite the inner panic that Sarah felt she allowed Jareth to drag her along towards his parent's castle. The castle was impressive, to say the least. Sarah found herself gaping at its majestic architecture with high towers while silk flags whipped about in the wind. The grass was all lush green and carefully attended to. Birds sang in the distance. Cool streams ran through the picturesque landscape.

The higher she climbed up the stairs, and there were many, Sarah began to realize the clouds became a little more lifelike, a little more touchable. Pausing briefly in their descent Sarah turned to gaze out behind her. What she saw took her breath away.

"Jareth, is this castle floating?" Sarah asked him awe struck at her revelation.

He smiled at his wife's mouth gaping expression as he turned to look out over his parent's kingdom. He absent mindedly placed his hand at the small of Sarah's back which to her felt like he'd laid a red hot iron there. She struggled not to squirm under his touch.

"This is the High Castle," he said as if that explained everything.

"Castle in the clouds?" Sarah asked coyly silently irritated about his choice to be obtuse.

Jareth sighed, "Yes, Sarah. This is a floating castle. We are literally floating miles above the ground. It is one of the defenses of this castle. A castle located above ground is much harder to get to."

Sarah grabbed his arm tightly as if she were afraid to fall, the realization that she was floating above the ground seemed dangerous. One slip and she could fall off this island to her death. That was what her irrational mind was thinking anyhow.

"Relax," Jareth said as he plucked her hand off his forearm, wrapping his fingers around it, idly playing with the ring on her hand. "You are quite safe."

Sarah wished at that moment that she had detachable limbs. She wasn't sure if he was aware what he was doing or if he was doing it purposefully to tease. But, his leather clad fingers playing gently over hers as he twisted her ring about her finger was sending shivers up her spine. Unpleasant shivers.

Sarah tried to find her voice, afraid of the silence, not wanting an awkward silence to fall between them. She was afraid he'd discover her new found secret. One that he must never know.

"So just how did we get up here then? We came by carriage," Sarah asked suddenly realizing she had no explanation for how they reached their destination. She didn't remember any lengthy ascending, she certainly didn't remember flying.

Jareth quirked an eyebrow. With a smirk he replied, "Magic."

Sarah was about to rebute, to yell at him for being so cryptic when she realized they were at the top of the stairs. Her nerves rampaged to the forefront. She was about to meet Jareth's parents. She had absolutely no idea what to suspect. All the preparing over the last few days still weren't enough for this moment. His parents were waiting just inside the heavy palace doors.

His father, Flavian, was a tall man with broad shoulders. Unlike Jareth, there was absolutely nothing feminine about Flavian. The High King was the poster boy of manly physic. He was rough and rugged with an athletic build. His wavy chestnut colored hair hung to his shoulders. A matching trimmed beard covered most of the lower half of the King's face making his expressions hard to read.

His mother, Estrella, was a tall, thin woman with long pale blonde hair that fell past her shoulders almost to her waist. Her skin was pale like her son's. Estrella had the air of being dark and mysterious without actually being dark. The High Queen was so beautiful her clothing did not need to be extravagant. Her exemplary feminine beauty was the perfect accessory. The two piece ensemble consisted of a gold brocade dress with a royal blue overcoat which tied at the waist with a golden ribbon.

Jareth let go of his wife's hand the minute his parents had come into view. He instead put his hand on the small of her back pushing her gently forward. "Mother, father, this is Sarah," he introduced her removing his hand and clasping them behind his back. He watched carefully as Sarah curtseyed low to the High King and Queen lowering her head as she did so.

As she stood, she glanced back at Jareth who gave her the slightest nod of approval. Sarah swallowed thickly. So far, so good. Jareth's parents, however, looked amused with her formality. They inclined their heads slightly in recognition. Sarah stepped closer to Jareth. All previous thoughts to run screaming away from him were squashed as her nerves set in.

"So this is the mortal that was in the prophecy?" Flavian asked. His voice filled the room. Sarah narrowed her eyes at her husband. He told her, on that first night, that he had four women to choose from. She would just have to ask him about that later. She knew better than to do it now.

"An improvement over that filth you've been running around with for the last forty years. What was her name again? Vulture?" Estrella asked as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Sarah smiled glad to see that his parents didn't approve of his mistress.

"Valentine," Jareth corrected. Sarah's smile fell and she took a step away from him hurt. Even here hundreds of miles away and he still thought enough about her to correct his mother. How could she ever compete with this love he had for the red haired fop?

After a few more introductions, the High King and Queen led Jareth and Sarah to a dining hall. Sarah was thankful. She was starving after their long journey. She sat across the table from Jareth. She kept glancing over him for cues like when to start eating, what to start with. The setting at this table was far more intricate than the ones she was used to at the castle beyond the Goblin City. They ate in silence during the first course which was a thick soup that Sarah thought tasted strange. The soup was definitely something new to her. Jareth seemed to love it. He practically drank down the bowl. His mother smiling affectionately at her son all the while.

"My son loves oxtail soup," Estrella said fondly as she kept her gaze on Jareth even though she was clearly talking to Sarah.

"Is that right?" Sarah said setting her spoon down onto her bowl suddenly feelings sick. Gross.

"Oh yes. He used to eat it all the time as a little boy. Our chef prepared it special for him every day and served it at lunch. Have you continued that tradition at your own home, sweet heart?" Estrella asked cooing over Jareth. Sarah stifled a giggle at how affectionate his mother was being with him. Jareth shot her an angry look but smiled at his mother. Momma's boy. Sarah noted. _Useful tidbit for later._ Sarah thought to herself.

"No, I only ever eat it here. The goblin cooks just don't prepare it as well as the elven cooks."

"I'll just have to send you home with a large pot of it," his mother told him. Jareth nodded gratefully. "So, Sarah," the Queen said finally turning her attention on the younger woman, "How is your pregnancy coming along? Have you made it past the morning sickness yet?"

Sarah choked on the water she'd been drinking. Across the table, the only indication of surprise that Jareth gave was to pause momentarily as he brought the spoon to his mouth. Sarah looked wide eyed at the High Queen. "I'm not pregnant."

Estrella looked affronted then laughed. "Good one, my dear. You should have conceived on your wedding night. Mortals are such fertile creatures. I'm sure you had no problem at all conceiving."

Sarah turned to Jareth for help not sure what to do. He patted his lips absent mindedly with the cloth napkin. For a moment she thought he was going to leave her to fight this battle by herself but at the last minute he spoke up. "She's not pregnant, mother."

Flavian finally joined the conversation. His incredulous voice filled the room. "You mean to tell me you have been married to this mortal for 240 hours and you haven't found the time to fulfill your duties as a man, as a husband?"

Jareth sighed. He had hoped it wouldn't be like this. Why must his parents be so pushy? Why couldn't they let him to live his life the way he saw fit? Sarah wasn't ready yet. The more they spooked her, the longer it would take. At this rate, he really would end up waiting those twenty years. "I have fulfilled my duties, Father. We've just decided to wait." He explained to them glancing at Sarah. Their eyes widened in realization.

"Wait for what? Sarah, dear," Estrella began using the supposed term of endearment venemonously "Jareth is much older than he looks. It wouldn't bode well to wait for too long. I know you are young but it's better for mortal women to have children at a young age. A few more years and your eggs will begin to shrivel and wither away."

Sarah looked at her mother in law in a mixture of horror, anger and hurt. She didn't know if this woman was intentionally being cruel or if she was just insensitive to humans. Either way, Sarah could feel the tears rising in her eyes at her cruel words. Refusing to look at either Flavian or Estrella, she turned her glassy eyes on her husband looking for comfort. She wanted him to berate his parents, telling them that they were being cruel but what she saw in his eyes made her heart sink.

She could see there in his mismatched eyes that he agreed with them. Unable to be in their presence any longer she pushed back from the table and fled the room.

"Oops, I hope I didn't offend her," Estrella said with a smirk. Jareth scoffed as he gave his mother an irritated look.

Pushing back his chair, he growled, "You know damn well you did." Turning on his heel he walked out of the dining hall to find Sarah. Behind him he heard his mother say, 'humans are so sensitive."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()(()(())()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Jareth walked slowly down the hallway wanting to give Sarah time to herself before he approached her. He knew she'd been hurt by his mother's comment. He also knew she'd seen his expression. He hadn't hidden it from her quick enough. He did want children now. He didn't want to wait but in order to keep the peace in his life and his marriage he would wait until she was ready. One thing he did not want was for his children to grow up in an environment where its parents were at odds with each other. He was the Goblin King after all. Unhappy children were something he saw regularly and he hated it. Hated it with every fiber of his being.

Jareth took a moment to reflect on his wife. She was being so pleasant, taking everything much better than he could ever have expected her too. He often remembered her as a spoiled rotten child who thought everything was unfair but she was no longer that child. She'd grown, matured and become a fine woman. One that he would proudly have bear his children, their children.

At one time, he'd loved her. When she ran the Labyrinth, he was entranced by her beauty, her youthfulness, her playfulness. However, for the Goblin King, absence did not make the heart grow stronger. In fact, he'd practically forgotten her in the ten years they'd been apart.

He didn't love her anymore; he hadn't in quite some time. They were friends, that much he would admit. But his heart lay with Valentine. He loved her. There had been dark times in the last week where he wished it was the red haired woman lying next to him in his bed, the blue eyed goddess that called him by his first name, called him husband. He would never, ever admit this or even utter it out loud to anyone but that is how he felt. Jareth accepted his situation for what it was though. He was married to Sarah, would be married to Sarah forever.

He approached the doors to their room knowing she'd been inside. He'd asked the elven servant who was stationed a little ways back the hallway. He pushed open the doors gently and felt a breeze. She was on the balcony looking out into the garden.

())((()))()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Sarah closed her eyes as she heard the door open relishing in the warmth of the sunlight hitting her face. As his boot steps came nearer Sarah wrapped her arms around herself. She did not want to have this conversation right now but in a small part of her mind, the one she scolded for betraying her true feelings, was besotted that he'd come to comfort her once again.

Jareth leaned up against the doorframe of the balcony crossing his arms around him. His hair blew back from his face with the wind gusts. "I'm sorry for what my mother said. It was untowards of her."

"Don't try to be diplomatic, Jareth. We both know that you agree with what she said. So let's just not pretend that we don't. We both know that you'd like to have me barefoot and pregnant right now because that's what good little wives do." Sarah took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She wasn't mad at him, not really. She wasn't even mad at his parents, even though she did think they were meddlesome. She was scared, afraid of her knew feelings for Jareth, scared that maybe just maybe she wanted to be barefoot and pregnant. Scared that her mind was trying to convince her that Jareth would love her back if she was pregnant. Scared that her supposedly rational mind would even think that. And when the Goblin Queen was scared, she lashed out. Her best known defensive mechanism, anger. "So why don't we…just get it over with?"

She turned to face him started walking towards him. When she reached him she put her hands on his bare chest, the expanse of skin that peeped through his open shirt. His face was blank but his eyes searched her face, giving away the excitement he felt by her statement. "Get what over with?" He asked frankly. No matter how happy Jareth was too hear Sarah say that he'd be damned if he'd let her get his hopes up.

"Let's make a baby," she said matter of fact running her hands down the front of his body. What Jareth saw in her face though, the false bravado, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter how much he wanted it.

"No, Sarah. You know you aren't ready. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it," he said grabbing her hands, holding them tight to cease her fondling. He kissed the top of her balled fists before dropping her hands and moving away from her.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child. I know what I want," Sarah said angrily as she followed him into the room.

"You are upset by the cruel words of my mother," He said sinking down into the couch and with a wave of his hand the fire started.

Sarah stood close to the end of the couch watching him. Damn it but he was right. It was a blow to her ego when he was right. But the stubbornness in Sarah had to keep pushing its luck.

"I saw the look on your face. You want it to happen," Sarah said quietly but determined as she continued to watch him.

Jareth stood from the couch stopping when he was inches away from her. "I want it more than anything," he whispered his face so very close to hers. Sarah thought for a minute he was going to kiss her again and her heart began to thud in her chest. His eyes lowered to her lips as if he were contemplating closing the gap between them. At the last minute he turned away, his back towards her. "But not like this," he said with a heavy sigh.

Sarah let out a slow shaky breath and closed her eyes. She walked towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder pulling gently so he turned to face her again. "Thank you Jareth. You're a better man than most people give you credit for."

The sullenness was gone instantly from his face. He smiled ruefully and winked. "Shh... don't give away my secret."

())(()()()()()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Ok, I'm going to stop there. This chapter was really hard for me to write. My muses just were not being very helpful. I hope you enjoyed it and as always please review! Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm thinking within in the next couple of chapters we're going to make a trip to the Aboveground!**


	8. Stollin' Through the Park One day

**Disclaimer: Does not belong to me.**

**Authors note: I was originally going to skip over the rest of the visit in the castle and had originally written another chapter but since so many of you were looking forward to it. I've decided not to. So I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Strollin' Through the Park One Day

Sarah woke rolling in the soft silk sheets to find herself alone in the bed. Jareth's side of the bed was still made and judging from the lack of sunlight coming through the windows it was still sometime early in the morning.

Instantly worried that something was wrong she crawled out of bed wincing as the cold air hit her. She fumbled around for her robe in the dark finding it just where she'd left it hanging on the bedpost. She tried to suppress a shiver as her feet met the cold stone floor. Waiting a few moments until her eyes adjusted to the darkness, just in case Jareth was sitting somewhere in the room, she scanned the room for any signs of the Goblin King. There were none.

Determined to find him, she quietly opened the bedroom door, wincing as the wood creaked and groaned. The hallway was dimly lit, the servants had lowered the candles hours ago. A single candle illuminated the hallway every couple of feet casting eerie shadows down the entire hallway. Chewing on her lip, Sarah thought of all the possible places he could be. The tour throughout the High Castle had been very brief and she struggled to remember the design on the castle.

Instincts told her to go left. Her instincts rarely mislead her so she followed them and began walking down the hallway very glad that this particular hallway had a stretch of carpet. Most of the doors she passed were closed but she paused outside of each of them briefly listening for any sounds. Coming to another crossway she turned left again.

After walking and turning and twisting through hallways for what Sarah felt like had been hours, there was finally a break in the silence. A quiet, almost eerie, piano playing that seemed to be coming from somewhere, one of the rooms, further down the hallway. Sarah's curiosity caused her heart to race. The music was beautiful, a lullaby of sorts, very dreamlike and very soothing.

As Sarah got closer to the door she realized she recognized the song. It was the song she first heard in her music box, then again in the dream she'd had while running the Labyrinth. This version however was much slower as if whoever was playing was taking their time to enjoy each note. The music seemed to resonate throughout the room filling Sarah with conflicting emotions of sadness and warmth. Memories of gliding around the ballroom with the masked man, dressed in a white ball gown. She'd felt very grown up in that dream. Like a woman who needed to be worshipped by the man who cradled her in his strong arms.

She had to know who was playing this song so she peered around the corner of the doorframe not wanting to interrupt or be seen by the player. Just as she peered around the door frame, the music shifted to a higher octave making the song even sweeter and all the more a dream like lullaby.

Sitting in the glow of a single tapered candle was Jareth. His hair hung down as he looked at his hands hiding his face. He swayed softly in movement with the music. Sarah immediately pulled away from the corner leaning her head up against the wall in the hallway closing her eyes willing the feeling in her heart to go away. She missed the mismatched eyes glance up from the piano and the small smile the tugged at the sides of the Goblin King's lips. Of course, it would have been Jareth. Who else would know that song? She took a deep breath to steady herself. The music began to slow and Sarah knew it was about to end. She didn't know if he'd play another or stop altogether. Part of her was transfixed. She didn't want to move, she just wanted to stand here and listen to his playing. Another part of her was terrified. She had been so overcome by emotion when she heard this song, she didn't want to face him now afraid that she'd give away her terrible secret.

Before she could make her decision, her choice was made for her when a quiet voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"I know you're out there Sarah. I heard you coming." Jareth said quietly from his place at the piano. His hands were now resting on his lap. Outside the door, Sarah's blood ran cold and she was sure her face had turned snow white. She'd been caught and damn it she'd been about to run back to the safety of her room. Which come to think of it, was really not that safe at all since she shared it with Jareth.

Gathering up all her courage Sarah turned into the doorway and stood with a smile on her face. The look on her face said 'you caught me' even though her insides were spinning with hurricane force gusts. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt," she told him which was half the truth. Half was better than none.

Sarah moved further into the room when Jareth motioned to the chair next to him. He waited until she'd parked herself in the chair, wrapped her robe tightly around her, and looked back at him expectedly. He began to play again this time the song was more regal, more of a big band sound than that of the lullaby sound of the previous song. His fingers glided over the keys expertly. He opted not to sing but to instead let the sound of the piano envelope them both. Sarah watched his face as he played. He seemed utterly at peace. This song she didn't recognize but she realized she liked it and found herself wondering if it had words.

When he finished the song, he glanced back at her. Sarah smiled despite the uneasiness she felt. He was waiting for praise she realized smugly. _Arrogant bastard_ she thought to herself then laughed. That had made her feel better. His face fell from the smug grin as he thought she was laughing at him.

"What?" he asked blandly.

"I didn't realize you played," Sarah said quickly trying to cover for herself when she realized she'd bruised his ego.

"Music is revered with my kind. We are taught very young how to sing and dance. The song I was just playing was the very first song I learned on the piano. My mother taught me when I was about four years old. That was many, many years ago." He told her with a wistful smile as he thought back to the countless hours he'd spent at this very piano.

"It was very beautiful. Does it have any words?" Sarah asked generally interesting in the song he'd just been playing. It had been a beautiful piece.

Jareth smiled in appreciation at her praise. "No, it's as old as I am and perhaps older. It's just an instrumental piece that was taught to me by my mother. If it has any signifigance to her, I don't know of it. Did you ever play piano in the Aboveground, Sarah?" He asked when he noticed her gazing at the keys longingly.

"When I was a child but I haven't played in years," she told him sadly. She'd always wished she'd learned to play.

"Would you like me to teach you?" Jareth asked suddenly after a comfortable silence had spread between them.

Startled that he would even offer, Sarah was unable to keep the eagerness out of her eyes. Before she could even answer him Jareth slid to one side of the piano bench and motioned her to take the other side. Sarah fought to even out her breathing. Sitting beside him on the small piano bench was incredibly nerve-wracking to her. Even lying in their shared bed, she was never this close to him. Now they sat shoulder to shoulder and she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

Jareth placed his hands gingerly on the keys then pressed out a few chords before turning his head towards his wife. "We'll start with something simple." He said before he started to play 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star.'

Sarah laughed, despite the uneasiness she felt, and smacked him playfully in the arm. He grinned wickedly before returning his attention to the keys. "Teach me how to play the song you were playing when I walked in, the one from the poison peach bubble dream."

Jareth stiffened beside her, "You recognized that?"

Sarah laughed uneasily unsure of why he'd gotten so tense. "Yeah, one does tend to remember when they're poisoned by a handsome fairy." Sarah said trying to ease whatever had darkened his mood.

He perked up when she complimented him. "I may be devilishly handsome Sarah but I am not a fairy."

"Fae, fairy, whatever. Now are you going to teach me how to play the song?" Sarah scoffed bumping her shoulder into his.

Jareth sighed defeated before placing his hands on the keys again. "How much do you know about music?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "A little. I took a music class in high school but that was years ago."

A while later, Jareth had managed to teach Sarah the intro and part of the first verse. They had fallen into easy company with Jareth as the instructor and Sarah as the eager student. Jareth turned his head to look at his wife as she fumbled over the proper chords. His hair brushed Sarah's shoulder causing her to shiver. He mistook the shiver as a sign of her being cold.

"Alright, I think that's enough for one night. We should probably go bed. It's very late. My parents will expect us up early."

Sarah yawned. She was really, really tired but she was enjoying their time together. She tried to protest but he simply shook his head and stood. He surprised her again by pulling her to her feet. She stumbled at the sudden movement. Jareth wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling and she crashed into his chest bringing her hands up to stop the impact.

Sarah was suddenly very aware of how intimate their position was. She stood with her hands against his chest and she'd somehow managed to find that little expanse of skin that was bare. His arms which were wrapped tightly around her were warm and inviting.

Drumming up all the bravery she could find, Sarah looked up slowly. When her eyes met those of the Goblin King, she was met with intense mismatched eyes and a blank expression. Before she could stop herself she glanced down at his lips. An expression passed over his face then but it was gone before Sarah could identify it. Slowly, painfully slow, he started to lower his mouth down to meet hers. When their lips were mere inches from each other and Sarah could feel the warmth of his breath on her face, he sighed and backed away from her letting his arms fall to the side.

Sarah's thoughts were racing. He'd been about to kiss her she was sure of it. What did that mean? Something was changing between them she could feel it. But the biggest thing on Sarah's mind was why hadn't he kissed her? What had made him stop? Sarah was determined to find out. Perhaps this wouldn't be a loveless marriage after all?

)()()()()()((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's really short. But like I said before everyone wanted more J/S time at the high castle and even though it doesn't have his parents in it we'll meet them again relatively soon. The next chapter however finds us back at the Goblin City. Please review and thanks for reading my story! Oh and I almost forgot the second song that Jareth plays is Life on Mars by David Bowie. The piano part in this song is absolutely beautiful. **


	9. Oode-a-lolly, Golly What a Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. **

**Authors note: Reviewers, I give you all virtual kisses. **

**Answering a few questions: **

**Bookfang: My chapter names are very randomly selected. There is no rhyme or reason to them. It's literally whatever I'm thinking at the time. Chapter 2, Fun and Fancy Free… that actually is an old Disney movie and since I was getting ready to make the move to Florida that is where that one came from. Chapter 3: Paint me a picture, that one actually came from nowhere. That chapter just happened to be about painting which is something I had not originally intended. Chapter 4: A Tisket, a Tasket, A Hoggle Sized Basket, I actually had the nursery rhyme (a tisket, a tasket, a green and yellow basket etc..) stuck in my head. The inclusion of Hoggle came by surprise. Chapter 5: Queenie, Queenie, Jareth's a Meanie, again this one came from nowhere just something I thought of right before I posted the chapter. Chapter 6: Red, Red Robin Comes Bob, Bob Bobbin' Along, is a song from the 1920's. It's a catchy little tune that I sing quite often. I just happened to be singing it right before I posted the chapter which is when I write the chapter titles. Chapter 7: We're Chicken Noodles: this one is actually an inside joke between me and my brother. When I worked at Cedar Point, we used to call our bosses chicken noodles. I have no idea why. It was probably to make fun of them, I'm sure of it actually. We used to say the big heap chicken noodles told us to do this. Chapter 8: Strolling through the park one day.. is actually a song. I'm not sure where it originated but I first heard it on an episode of I Love Lucy. **

**Chapter 9: Oode-a-lolly, oode-a-lolly, golly what a day**

_***Two months later***_

Sarah stared at the King of the Goblins who stood on a platform in front of three mirrors across the room. He was being fitted for a new outfit for the welcoming ball. His posture was perfect, as always, his silver blonde hair streaked with blue was hanging down his back. He wore incredibly form fitting, tight silver pants with a deep plum colored waist length jacket, an off white lace shirt underneath. Completing his ensemble were the brown leather gloves and black knee high leather boots.

Staring in the mirror as the royal tailor took his measurements; he used the time to regard his bride. She sat with a few of women in the castle. Her nearly waist long brown hair hung in gentle waves down her shoulders. Currently, his queen was wearing a dark purple dress made of brocade silk, it laced with a matching ribbon down the front, the sleeves ended in a flare at the elbow. She chatted idly, smiling when it was polite too and laughing at their quips. Her eyes had an uneasiness at the corners. She glanced up at him catching his eyes in the mirror and looking quickly away. Something was different with her, he could tell. Ever since they had returned from his parents she had seemed more guarded around him.

"How are you getting along with His Majesty?" Hannah, one of the ladies of the Goblin court, asked Sarah quietly with a quick glance towards the male monarch to see if he'd given any indication to whether he'd heard. Hannah knew she was treading on dangerous ground asking personal questions about him when he was so close. It had been two months since Sarah had come to the Underground marrying the Goblin King.

Sarah also glanced at him. Rule number one with Jareth was "do not discuss our private life". However, Sarah felt she needed to speak to someone. She really didn't have any friends in the Underground. She really didn't know anyone well enough to call them her friend except, for her husband, inside the castle. "Fine, I guess."

"Just fine?" Hannah questioned with another glance at the male monarch. She hoped the man was treating his Queen well. Sarah seemed to be in good health. She'd been talking to Sarah for the last couple of days. The King usually had his Queen with him but rarely spoke to her or acknowledged her. He'd always just say 'come Sarah' when he changed rooms.

"He isn't one to sit and talk by the fire. He has been cordial enough. He answers all of my questions, lays out my clothes and tells me good night. That is pretty much the extent of our relationship." Sarah said pathetically thinking of just how lame her relationship with the King was even though Sarah desired it to be more. Admittedly, she was actually being a bit bland about their relationship. They did on occasion joke with one another especially when they were alone. However, other than the occasion jab they didn't really talk. Any dreaded baby talk was banned, not officially more mutually, after they'd returned from the High Castle. They hadn't spoken about it at all which Sarah was eternally thankful for.

"Oh," was all Hannah said before changing the subject. She'd noticed the King watching them his expression sour. She was afraid that he'd over heard them. "So, what are your plans for the Welcoming Banquet? It's kinda silly that you have to plan it even though it's being held in your honor."

Sarah sighed. She thought the same thing. When Jareth had told her that she'd be planning her own introduction, she'd thought it fastidious. He'd huffily informed his wife that it was her job as Queen to play hostess for all the castle's affairs. Just as Sarah was about to answer her, Valentine walked through the door. Sarah frowned. She'd been fortunate enough to have avoided the woman for the past couple of weeks. During dinner, Sarah didn't even look towards that direction of the table. Something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Jareth.

He'd noticed right after they had returned from the High Castle that, contrary to what he believed, the two women in his life seemed to generally dislike each other. The first time he'd noticed had been in the library when Valentine had entered. Sarah had dropped her book smoke metaphorically pouring out of her ears as her face reddened with anger. Valentine had gone out of her way that day to run into the couple.

A few days earlier, when Valentine entered the gardens where Jareth and Sarah were having lunch, Sarah had been seething, accusing her of sabotaging their picnic.

_Sarah nibbled on a strawberry that she had selected from the various assortments that were laid out in front of her. She'd requested this lunch as a way to escape the stuffiness of the castle. She was still on a "probationary" period of her "little stint with the dwarf" as Jareth callously referred to her day at Hoggle's. He'd willing obliged to have lunch with her outside. _

_Four goblin guards stood at the four corners of the garden to guard their King and Queen as they ate. Jareth relaxed with his long thin legs stretched out in front of him as he lay on the large blanket that covered their picnic area on the ground. His head rested on his arm as he looked out over the flowers of the garden. It was the most relaxed Sarah had ever seen of her husband except for when he was sleeping. And yes, she mentally admitted she had watched him sleep. _

_She heard the guards welcome someone into the garden and twisted her upper body around to greet their guest only to take a harsh breath trying to keep herself from snarling. Valentine lazily waltzed into the garden area. Her eyes searched the grounds before landing on the pair. She smiled as she strutted her way towards them. Jareth, having noticed Sarah's defensive posture, sat up to see who had come into the garden. He smiled as he saw his lover approaching. _

_Sarah glanced at her husband noticing the joyous smile on his face. Her eyes narrowed angrily. Why couldn't he look at her like that? His aura had brightened fifteen shades since that trollop had entered the garden. Jareth stood offering Valentine his hand to help her get seated. He was thrilled to have the two women in his life sharing this beautiful lunch together. He turned his attention to Sarah and was shocked to see the murderous look on her face directed at Valentine. _

_He glanced at Valentine equally as shocked to see her grinning wickedly like she knew the cause for Sarah's anger. _

"_You don't mind if Valentine joins us do you Sarah?" Jareth asked as he tried to figure out what the possible cause for the animosity between the two women could be. _

"_Yes, actually I do," Sarah ground out through gritted teeth. Jareth looked at his wife again surprised by the venom in her voice. The Queen glared at the woman in front of her. Valentine turned hurt eyes towards her King which Sarah scoffed at. _

"_I only wanted to join you for lunch, Your Majesty, I didn't mean to cause trouble," Valentine purred innocently as she batted her lashes towards Jareth. Again, Sarah scoffed._

"_Yes, you did," Sarah barked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You always do. You are nothing but a trouble maker and a whore." _

_Valentine eyes flashed dangerously. Sarah grinned evilly. Good she'd stuck a nerve. "You can't talk to me like that," Valentine said angrily._

"_I'm Jareth wife which makes me the Queen of this kingdom. You are under my rule. I can call you whatever I want," Sarah bit out, throwing her title into the fae's face. _

"_You foul little-" Valentine began before being cut off by Jareth._

"_Valentine, do not forget your place. Sarah is right. I don't understand where this animosity is coming from. I had hoped the two of you would be friends. Sarah, you could learn a great deal of things from Valentine," Jareth said as he glanced between the two women. He realized that any hope he'd held for the two becoming friends would likely never happen._

"_I don't want to learn anything from the likes of her," Sarah said coldly._

"_What do you mean?" Jareth asked still generally confused about why the pair couldn't get along._

"_Forget it. Just keep her away from me, Jareth. I don't want to look at her. I don't want to be in the same room as her. If you are still insistant on keeping this little tramp in the castle then keep her the hell away from me." Sarah shouted as she fled the gardens._

_Jareth watched his wife go. She almost seemed jealous. _

_*Later that night*_

"_That wasn't really fair what you said to Valentine this afternoon," Jareth said as he removed his jacket to prepare for bed. Sarah stilled in her undressing and whipped around to face him. Her face wrinkled in anger._

"_Excuse me? It wasn't fair that she interrupted our lunch." Sarah bit out angrily. She couldn't believe the nerve of this man. Didn't he realize that his relationship with Valentine was killing Sarah? Ever since they'd returned from his parents Sarah couldn't shake the feelings that had been brought on by his kiss. She was head over heels in love with Jareth and the fact he didn't return her affections, even in the slightest, was a sickening blow to her heart._

"_She only wanted to join us Sarah. That wasn't a big deal." Jareth said trying to reason with his wife. His original hope for peace between the two women in his life was never going to happen. This fact really upset him. He was beginning to realize there would be no peace between them._

"_Yes, Jareth, it was a big deal. She just waltzes in on our lunch, overstepping her boundaries. She treats me like garbage, she disrespects me. What kind of a message does that send to our subjects? Besides, that was our time together." _

"_We spend all day together, Sarah." Jareth said trying again to reason with his wife. Her face was set in an angry line. He knew this face, he knew this face very well. This was her stubborn Labyrinth face as he affectionately called it. The face she used when she wasn't going to budge an inch on how she was feeling._

"_And you spend all night with her. I am your wife Jareth. I'd like to spend a little alone time with my husband," Sarah said suddenly defeated. She sunk down into the bed and wiped angrily at her face. She would not cry damn it. She would not let him see how much his words and actions upset her. In a last desperation Sarah locked herself in the bathroom until the tears passed._

Jareth frowned as he glanced at his wife before turning his attention to his mistress. He really didn't like when the two women were in the same room. He'd actually warned Valentina about seeking the Queen's company after that dreaded day in the garden.

As Valentine sashayed into the room wearing a dark plum gown, Sarah couldn't help but feel jealous. This was the woman that her husband currently had an intimate relationship with. The Goblin King and Queen had not been intimate since their wedding night. They shared a bed every night but Sarah slept as far from her husband as possible. The jealously Sarah felt made her blood boil. The rage inside her almost consumed her. She hated the red headed fae. She was also tired of fighting her for Jareth's affection.

Hannah tsked as she watched the harlot flirt shamelessly with the King. It angered Hannah even more to see the King flirting back especially in front of his wife. Jareth and Valentine had been lovers for years. Therefore, it really hadn't surprised her when Sarah told her he'd refused to give her up. She glanced at her Queen. Sarah was watching the exchange with a disgusted look on her face absent mindedly twisting the diamond ring on her finger.

Jareth caught Sarah's eye once again in the mirror not surprised to see her angry. He cleared his throat dismissing Valentine.

"Your Majesty, after your fitting you must take a turn about the garden with me," Valentine said in a sing song voice as she touched his arm causing the King to smile widely at her suggestive tone.

Sarah, who had looked away from the exchange thoroughly aggravated by the nerve of this woman, snapped her eyes back to her husbands. He'd promised Sarah the afternoon. He was going to take her on a riding lesson.

"Jareth…" Sarah started in a warning tone. Valentine and Jareth's both turned to face her. The fae woman regarded the Queen with murderous eyes. He watched his wife for several seconds as if weighing his options before turning back to Valentine.

"I'm sorry, Valentine, but I promised Sarah I'd take her for a riding lesson this afternoon. Perhaps another time," he apologized before the tailor called his attention back to the fitting. Mentally, Sarah recorded her victory with glee.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Valentine replied coldly curtsying before walking away. As she passed Sarah, she gave her such an unfriendly, childish look that Sarah thought the woman might stick out her tongue. "Your Highness," Valentine spat before walking out the door.

A few minutes later, Jareth was finished with his measurements. "Are you ready to go, Sarah?" he called over his shoulder as he put on his jacket. Hannah took her leave promising to catch up with Sarah later leaving the two monarchs alone.

"Yes, I'm ready whenever you are," Sarah told him as she rang her hands together anxiously. She hadn't been on a horse in years. When Jareth told her she'd be expected to ride, she expressed her concern and he had offered to teach her.

They'd been riding for about two hours now and the insides of Sarah's legs were utterly sore. She was sure she was going to have bruises on both her inner thighs. They'd stopped again for a picnic lunch. This time, however, they were far from the castle and there was no chance for the infuriating Valentine to interrupt them.

Jareth once again was lounged lazily in the grass. His lithe body stretched out as he rested on his elbows. He watched out over the landscape, his eyes constantly searching. Sarah took a bite of her apple and chewed thoughtfully.

"What are you looking at?" Sarah asked him. He did this all the time she realized. His eyes very rarely focused on one thing.

He took a deep, casual breath before he answered. "Nothing, everything. We are the monarchs of the Kingdom, can't be too careful."

"Do you honestly think we're in danger out here?" Sarah asked feeling a little unsettled by his answer. They'd come out here without guards. She started looking around the field too now worried.

Jareth glanced at his wife and realized his words had upset her. He smiled then reached over to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. Something he'd been doing a lot lately. They'd been married for almost three months now and they were much more comfortable around each other.

"Don't worry, Sarah, I wouldn't have brought us out here unguarded if I didn't think I could handle anything we might encounter alone."

Sarah relaxed a little at his reassurance then grinned. "We're doomed. You're so wimpy you couldn't protect me from a bunny rabbit, fairy boy."

Jareth looked offended, his mouth hanging open before he grinned too. Lighting quick, he pinned Sarah to the ground, his body on hers pressing her into the ground. Sarah gasped in surprise at the sudden movement and her body flushed as she became aware of the contact their bodies had made.

"I am not a fairy," Jareth bit out faking anger. Sarah put her arms on his chest ready to push him off even if he was supporting himself with his forearms. Their lower bodies were pressed together, a sensation that was slowly driving Sarah wild.

Sarah laughed causing Jareth to break his angry persona and grin like a mad man. Sarah snaked her arm out from underneath his to brush away the hair that had fallen into his face. Jareth's grin fell and his face immediately went blank. Again, his eyes were the only part of his face that showed any sign of emotion with their mismatched intensity.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Jareth began to lean his head towards her again. When his lips were inches from hers, Sarah felt him begin to pull away again. Determined Sarah closed her eyes and quickly lifted her head causing their lips to crash together. At first, they just laid there with their lips pressed together. Then as if ignited the kiss became fiery. Jareth let his full weight crash down on Sarah wrapping his hands behind her head pulling it closer to him. Her hands ran up and down his back and she smiled as he shivered under her touch.

Just as Sarah was beginning to enjoy herself Jareth rolled away leaving Sarah feeling cold, confused and a little exposed. She took a moment to catch her breath and to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Is there something wrong, Jareth?" Sarah asked as she sat up pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees as she rested her head against them. She blinked her eyes a few times.

Jareth sat with his back towards Sarah taking a moment to compose himself as well. He turned to face her again smiling reassuringly. "I made a promise to you, Sarah."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sarah laid next to the Jareth listening to his steady breathing as he read. She had her back to him. She was incredibly nervous. Tonight was going to be the night, she'd decided after what had happened in the field today. She was going to offer to try for a baby. She was ready she realized today. She'd wanted him so badly, loved him so much, that the only natural step she could think of was to complete their bond and produce a heir. Even if he didn't love her in return, she knew he respected her and cherished her friendship.

She only hoped she worked up enough courage before he decided to quit reading and go to sleep.

Trying to be courageous she rolled over to face him. He glanced at her and smiled before returning to his book. The first night Jareth had picked up a book and began to read before he went to bed had sent Sarah into a fit of giggles. Who would have ever thought that the big scary Goblin King with all his wild hair, seductive outfits and glittery pompousness would like to cozy up with a good book before going to sleep? If he ever put on a pair of glasses she'd die.

Sarah reached a hand towards him intending to initiate the intimate encounter but lost her nerve half way there choosing to run her hand idly on the satin sheets instead. He glanced at her again suspiciously before returning once again to his book.

Sarah shifted nervously moving just a fraction closer to him. She tried, unsuccessfully, to be seductive. Instead of sliding gracefully to glide over the sheets, she'd felt the wrath of static cling as the satin sheets bunched up hindering her movement.

Jareth closed his book and placed it on the night stand before giving her his full attention. "Is there something wrong, Sarah?" he asked fully aware that something was up. Sarah swallowed. _Damn. _She thought. _So much for seduction._

"Um," she began nervously inching closer to him. "I think I'm ready." She spit out quickly hoping he'd understood what she said and feeling utter ridiculous.

His eyebrows shot up past his hair line. He had not been expecting that. They still had only been intimate once even though they'd been married for three months. His eyes searched her face then made their way down her body before meeting her face again. Her face flushed red under his sultry gaze.

"Ready for what?" he whispered inching closer to her. The light in the room had dimmed. No one had touched them but Sarah had a sneaking suspicion that Jareth had done that one on his own. Since he'd been in bed already he was shirtless and she could feel the warmth radiating from his body.

"To try for a baby," she said quietly as her breath caught in her throat. He was so close to her now. He smiled warmly before moving the last few inches to meet her lips. He pushed her back into the mattress kissing her a little more forcefully. His hand cradled her head pushing back her hair. He pulled back leaving her breathless. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest underneath his own. She was incredibly flushed.

Slowly, almost painfully slow, he trailed hot kisses down her throat. His other hand moved its way up her thigh causing her nightgown to rise with it. His hand paused on her hip as he leaned in to claim her lips once again. She mewed in protest when he backed away causing him to chuckle.

He placed his hands underneath her nightgown. She put her arms in the air as he pulled it over her head and then went in for another kiss. She shivered as the cold air hit her naked upper body. Jareth felt an urge come over him. He pushed her back on the mattress pressing his naked upper body against hers. He once again trailed down her neck, shoulders, chest. He kept his hand on her neck and pushed gently as he bent down and took one of her breasts in his mouth.

She gasped in surprise and again in pleasure. Her body writhed under his. He looked up at her with such fire, such intensity, such passion that it took her breath away. He came up for another kiss laying his body fully on top of hers. As his lower regions pressed against hers she became painfully aware of how much he was enjoying this and how ready he was to further their encounter.

Deftly, Sarah grabbed the waist of Jareth pants and pushed causing the Goblin King's eyes to narrow in surprise as he paused in his lavishing. Sarah mirrored her surprise when she felt his fingers brush the hem of her underwear before he pushed them down her thighs. She winced as he hit a sore spot caused by the horseback riding earlier. His eyes brightened in recognition and he gently removed her underwear then his own pants.

They were both fully naked now. She ran her eyes up and down his body. Her body ached in anticipation. He moved to kneel between her legs. He put a hand on either side of her hips and kissed her hip bones, her belly button, the top of her pubic bone She looked down the length of her body. He knelt before her. She could tell he was ready. He moved to kiss her again and she felt him hit her but not enter. It sent shockwaves throughout her body. He kissed her hard and passionate. He held himself on his forearms.

"Ready?" he whispered gently in her ear.

She nodded her head and opened her legs in response. He pushed himself slowly into her. Both emitted a soft groan. She looked down the length of their bodies to see them conjoined as he found a steady rhythm.

She had never felt anything like this before. So worshipped, so needed, so passionate. So much desire. His breathing was coming out in shallow gasps. She moaned softly. He would occasionally lean down to kiss her but for the most part he just kept his eyes locked on hers. His rhythm started to lose control. His breathing was becoming more ragged. She tightened her legs around his back as he drove himself deeper. He was losing control but fought to hold on a little while longer. He closed his eyes trying to control himself. She reached up and touched his face pulling him down to her. He opened his eyes again and momentarily were wild. She cupped his face and put her mouth next to his ear.

"Jareth, I'm ready, let go," she said and kissed him. He lost control gasping and moaning into her mouth. She felt his body shudder just as she let go as well. She felt him spill deep within her. She spasmed around him causing him to groan. He kissed her again. His breathing was shaky as he collapsed on top of her unable to support himself any longer. He laid his head down on her chest fighting to get his breathing back to normal. His face glistened with sweat. She put her hand on top of his head and held him while he regained composure.

)((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))((((((((((((((()))))))))))((((((()

**HOLY FUDGESICKLES BATMAN THEY DID IT! Like, I know right? I hope this makes all of you very very happy. And two chapter is one day… how lucky are you guys? Ha! That's only because I had most of this chapter written already before I changed my mind about what number it was going to be. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review! **

**Oh an also, if you see any mistakes let me know because it is right now 12:49 am and I'm a little tired. **


	10. Oh Make Me Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Labyrinth created. **

**Authors note: 132 reviews on a 9 chapter story! You guys are fantastic! I actually have another Jareth and Sarah story brewing in the far depths of my mind and in the subfolders of my computer. This one is about Jareth being forced to live in the Aboveground for whatever reason for a certain amount of time. Now, I know this type of story has been done before but I think it's cute to get out of the Underground which let's face it most Labyrinth stories are set in the Underground. As always when I start my stories, I write out a few key points of development and then begin to build around it. Right now, I have two key points in this future story 1-Jareth being pissy about being stuck in the Aboveground and 2-Sarah and Jareth do Disney World. I just couldn't help myself. I actually wrote that part of the story while sitting in the Magic Kingdom waiting for the ferry. Look for that story to come soon. **

**I'll be thanking some of my reviewers at the end of this chapter and trying to answer some questions so if you've reviewed and I haven't already personally answered your question then look for your name below! **

**Chapter 10: Oh Make Me Over**

Sarah stretched out her limbs enjoying the popping noises emitting from her body. She winced as an unfamiliar throb ached between her legs. Sarah felt the bed shift beside her causing her to smile when she realized Jareth was still lying in bed with her. Turning to face him, she smiled even wider when she saw he was still unclothed.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked keeping his head on the pillow feeling content and remembering pleasant memories from their rendezvous the night before.

Sarah laid her head back down to so her face was a few inches from his. "Sore."

Jareth laughed. "You're just not used to it. You need more practice." His eyes widened in emphasis.

Sarah blushed but tried to quickly recover. "I think it might be from the horseback riding yesterday."

Jareth's grin never slipped from his face as he nodded his head mockingly. Sarah rolled her eyes knowing that he didn't believe her and enjoyed having her in this vulnerable position.

"So when will we know if it took?" Sarah asked causing her to blush even more. Jareth raised his winged eyebrows momentarily confused as to what she was talking about. Sarah tried to further explain talking quickly. "I mean you aren't human, right, so will this be a normal pregnancy?"

Jareth nodded his head in realization. "The moment conception occurs a blue dot, almost like a thumb print, will appear on your abdomen. It is the mark of the Fae. When that mark appears and it should in the next few days if we were successful, we'll know that in nine months we'll be parents."

Sarah took a deep breath as she took in everything he'd just told her. She let herself think ahead to what it would be like to be a mother. She had day dreamed about it often as a teenager as most girls do. She'd even had a book where she'd kept little notes about what names she'd pick out for her children. For a boy, she'd always like the name Auron. Her grandfather had been named Oran and she'd never appreciated the name until she'd been playing a video game with Toby and had seen the other spelling. For a girl, she'd always like the name Gillian so she could nickname her child Gillibean. For some reason, she didn't think that Jareth would be very thrilled with those names. She wondered if he ever thought of names for his children. There was so much about him she didn't know.

Jareth got up from the bed leaving his wife to her thoughts. He was King, after all, he couldn't spend all day lying in bed. He had duties to attend to. With one last glance back at his wife he made his way towards the bathroom to prepare for the day, fully aware that he was still completely nude and that certain green eyes had watched him walk away.

When Sarah had told him last night that she was ready to try for a baby he'd been shocked. He hadn't expected it to come so soon. Sarah had been acting so different the past couple of weeks, much more distant than she had been when she'd first arrived. She wasn't cold or angry or even sad. She just acted as though she was afraid to get close to him but yet at the same time she hardly let him out of her sight. He found the whole process to be exhausting.

He didn't mind the company of his wife. He just wished he knew what was bugging her. _Perhaps she misses her family?_ Jareth thought as he turned on the water and let it run over his skin. Maybe it was time for a visit Aboveground? Sarah had been away from her family for three months now. He relished being away from his family for so long but then again he'd had eons to find them insufferable. Sarah was only twenty five years old. He was sure she still found them endearing.

As Jareth finished washing himself he mentally made plans for a visit to the Aboveground. It was time to meet his in-laws. Perhaps this little adventure to the mortal world would cheer her up and ease whatever was on her troubled mind.

Jareth walked out into the bedroom to find Sarah up and already dressed in a golden colored gown with puffed sleeves and lots of lace. He scowled as he realized she'd dressed before he'd been able to pick out her outfit but he was man enough to admit that the color suited her very well.

"Where did you find that?" he asked as he removed his robe and pulled out a pair of black pants from his drawers. Sarah blushed as his robe dropped revealing his naked lithe body. As he pulled the skin tight pants up over his legs he turned to face her. It was a rare sight to see the Goblin King so underdressed. His bare feet stuck out of the bottom of the pants. Sarah glanced at his feet for the very first time and had to bite back a laugh at how ridiculous she felt at looking at his feet. Jareth crossed his arms over his bare chest smirking at his wife as she let her eyes rake down his body.

"In the closet. I thought it was pretty so I put it on. You don't always have to pick out my clothes, Jareth, I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself," Sarah said meeting Jareth's eyes realizing she'd been caught. Her blush deepened and she looked away. Jareth's grin widened into a triumphant smile.

"Yes, well, I suppose your appearance is presentable this time. I don't know if I have anything to match that though," Jareth replied as he walked past her and into their closet.

Sarah suddenly had a bold thought as she turned and walked after him her gown swirling around her. "Let me pick out your clothes for you this time."

"No," he replied automatically as he shuffled through the countless numbers of shirts he had in the closet.

"Jareth, come on. Let me dress you," Sarah practically whined. The idea of dressing up someone so animated as the Goblin King gave her excited shivers.

"I am not one of your dolls that you can play dress up with, Sarah," Jareth said as he continued to go through his shirts. The sound of the hangers scratching against the metal pole as he raided his closet was beginning to get on Sarah's nerves.

Sarah scoffed angrily then decided to try another approach. "Come on, Jareth, don't you trust me?" She asked as she laid her hand on his arm. She smiled sweetly and batted her eye lashes. Jareth was many things but he was a man first and foremost. He always responded to a pretty face. As expected, Jareth paused in his searching to glance at his wife. He sighed and stepped out of the way. Sarah smiled widely, internally dancing in victory as she started going through his shirts. He had so many different shirts in a wide variety of colors and styles. She picked out a midnight colored shirt. It was incredibly soft, ruffled at the sleeves. It hung open at the collar in a v showing off an expanse of chest almost framing the pendant hanging around his neck.

Moving over to the expanse of closet that housed his various jackets, she searched through a couple before selecting a black leather jacket with a high collar that framed his head. The tail of the jacket hung to the back of his knees. To complete the look she selected a pair of soft leather boots. When she stepped back to admire her husband's clothes he wiggled his bare fingers at her. Her mouth made an "o" shape in recognition and she grabbed a pair of leather gloves from the shelf and handed them to him.

As Jareth pulled his gloves on he said, "How would you like to go visit your family for a few days?"

"Really?" Sarah said excitedly as she thought of her brother, father and Karen. She'd wondered almost obsessively over their well-being since she'd been in the Underground.

"You and I can go visit them if you'd like?" Jareth made the statement a question even though he already knew what Sarah's answer would be.

"Yes, I would love to go. When can we leave?" She asked practically bouncing with excitement.

"We'll leave tonight. We can't stay long, Sarah. My magic will drain while we're in the Aboveground but we should be able to stay for a few days. Now, I have much to attend to before our departure. You continue your lessons with Roman as usual and we'll leave right after dinner."

Before Sarah could stop herself she threw her arms around her husband and hugged him tightly. She had been so surprised by his gesture; she couldn't help but feel overly grateful. She was even more surprised when his arms wrapped around her returning the hug. Sighing, she leaned her face against the softness of his shirt. When she'd selected it, she had wondered what it would feel like to do just this.

Jareth pulled away. "I'll see you tonight. Be ready to go directly after dinner."

)()()()()((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()()()(()()(

Jareth hadn't been facetious when he'd told Sarah he had a lot to do to prepare for their departure. He had to prepare for their absence. Leaving the Goblin Kingdom without its Monarch's for a few days wasn't really a big deal but the person he left in charge had to be ready for anything. It would be very difficult to contact them once they were Aboveground. The timing had to be just right. Being able to transport between the two worlds was only able to be done by the very powerful. Even though Jareth had enough power to travel between the worlds since he was the Goblin King, being Aboveground for longer than a few hours would begin to drain his magic. It would return the moment he was in the Underground but he still had to have enough magic to return.

He glanced at himself in the full length mirror in his office. He had to admit the clothes that Sarah had picked out for him fit him nicely and he did look good. The jacket he hadn't worn in years, forgetting it was even in his closet.

Jareth hadn't failed noticed the contrast between their outfits, wondering if it had been purposeful. Sarah was a dark haired beauty wearing a gold gown while he was a fair haired man wearing a dark ensemble. If they got to spend any time together they'd look like quite the pair.

Ardeth walked into the office without knocking scaring Jareth. However, the centuries old Fae had years of controlling his movements and his body didn't betray his startle. "You called for me Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Ardeth, I called for you over an hour ago. Try to be more prompt next time. Sarah and I are going to go Aboveground for a few days." Jareth said as he continued looking at himself in the mirror.

Ardeth rolled his eyes at his King's narcissism and his diva like tendencies. "Don't you think that's a little dangerous?"

Jareth's eyes snapped dangerously to meet Ardeth's in the mirror. "It's only for a few days, Ardeth."

"Yes and a few days is all it takes to drain your magic. Do you remember what happened when you were a child?"

Jareth turned angrily, "Of course I remember. It happened to me after all! I was only a child then, Ardeth. I think I've learned some ounce of control and gained a few additional levels of power since then."

Ardeth sighed defeated. Sometimes the Goblin King could be so stubborn, many times. "If you say so Your Majesty." The advisor replied grinding out Jareth's title irritably.

"Now, I'm going to leave you in charge of MY Kingdom while we're gone. If you should have any problems at all you know how to contact me."

"Through the mirror, yes, I remember."

Jareth cocked his head and let the displeasure show on his face. "You are awfully sassy today, Ardeth. Something you wish to tell me?"

"I'm not in a sharing mood," Ardeth replied as he flopped down into the overstuffed chair laying his head back.

"Humor me," Jareth replied tersely.

"Alright," Ardeth said as he puffed himself up in his chair. He knew Jareth was not going to like what he was about to tell but he wasn't in the mood to play games. "I think it's awful what you're doing to the Queen."

"Excuse me?" Jareth asked surprised, crossing his arms against his chest ready for a fight.

"It's terrible what you're doing to her. You have a wife now. You ought to be loyal to your wife and get rid of your lover," Ardeth scolded fully aware that Jareth's look had gone very dark.

"You forget your place, Ardeth," Jareth said his voice dangerously low.

"No, Jareth, you asked for me to tell you. Someone needs to tell you because you are embarrassing yourself and embarrassing your wife and embarrassing this Kingdom. You make her dress the same as you do so you seem united, keep her by your side at all times, parade her around like a trophy and then you spend the night in another woman's bed. Your marriage is a mockery and I'm the only one bold enough to tell you."

Jareth's immediate response was to say 'get out, you're fired, I'm sending you to the dungeons for using my name' but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Ardeth's words had stung his pride and his ego but a small part of him had to admit that he was right.

"Just make sure you contact me if there are any problems while we're gone," Jareth bit out before leaving a stunned Ardeth alone in the office.

Jareth sauntered down the hallway enjoying the feeling of his jacket swaying as he walked. He reached a door in the hallway, one that he was very familiar with before rapping once and opening the door. Valentine stood in the middle of her bedroom wearing a turquoise colored chiffon gown. It clung to her body and flared out at the bottom almost like a mermaid skirt but the material flowed around her like wings. The top of the gown was incredibly revealing. The low v neckline was cut the entire way down to her navel revealing the sides of pale pink breasts. The top also a swirl of rhinestones. Her red hair fell in waves down her back.

Jareth's felt stirrings in his lower regions as he looked at the woman in front of him. She turned from the mirror smiling widely. In a few steps she'd closed the gap between them wrapping her arms around him, pressing her plump, red lips against his.

"I missed you last night," she whispered breathlessly between kisses in a voice that caused Jareth to stifle a growl. "I waited for you but you never came."

"I was detained," he replied vaguely as he returned her kisses before trailing down her neck in a slow building of pleasure.

Valentine tensed under his touch. The tone of his reply made her suspicious but she decided to let it drop. If Jareth had wanted to tell her he would have done so already and Valentine knew better than to push it. He'd only get angry and leave which was something she didn't want especially with all the sensations his kisses were causing.

"I can't stay long," he said as he continuing trailing kisses down her neck. "But I wanted to come and let you know that I'm leaving for a few days. Sarah and I are going to the Aboveground to visit her family."

Valentine grabbed Jareth face to still his kissing. His eyes narrowed causing his brows to furl as he gazed down at her with his mismatched eyes. Valentine smiled sweetly as she stared into those eyes which weren't really mismatched at all. Jareth's eyes were a beautiful shade of blue but an enlargement of the pupil caused by an infection he had when he was a child gave the false notion that his eyes were two different colors. The Goblin King was very sensitive about the appearance of his eye though so he usually expelled extra energy with glamour to make one eye blue and the other appear green. Information that Jareth did not share freely.

Valentine rubbed her thumbs along Jareth's jaw line. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered as she pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

Jareth smiled and pulled Valentine towards him into a hug tangling his gloves in her hair. He pressed his head against hers rubbing his face against the silkiness of her hair. "I'll only be gone a few days."

She nestled her head against his chest in a motion that reminded him of what Sarah had done a few hours ago. "I love you," Valentine whispered into his chest.

Jareth stared past her head suddenly feeling a wall of emotions plummeting through his chest. He looked down at the woman he held in his arms and for the first time in his life wished the woman he held in in his arms was a brunette.

()()(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's taken me a long time to write and this turned out nothing like I had originally expected it to. I had actually first written this chapter with a big fight between Sarah and Jareth but as I continued writing I just could get it to fit. Perhaps that will come later… maybe not. Anyhow, please review!**

kzal: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry you didn't enjoy my style of writing. Can't please everyone Perhaps you'll come back and read this once it's been finished.

Guest: Thanks!

Bookfang: I was happy to answer your question! Pry all you'd like! I'm happy to answer any questions! It gives me more to think about as a writer and helps you as a reader understand the story better. Your praise makes me all giddy inside! I'm glad you're opening an account. When you begin writing let me know!

Guest: I know I've kind of made Jareth clueless. I think he's more endearing this way to know that there is more to the fearsome Goblin King than tight pants and surliness. Thanks!

Betty89: Thanks for the review! Jareth does lust after his wife but he's respectful of her boundaries.

dreammonsters: Thanks for the review. I thought the competition between them was awesome because it's something I find I enjoy writing about. I'm such a competitive person in real life that the bitchy one uppers comes natural to me... Lol, good or bad thing…

Glitter Poisoned My Blood: Thanks for the review! I had considered giving Sarah a lover as well but I just don't think it'd work for her. She won't have one although that would give Jareth something to chew on.

Outsidel0okingin: I noticed you have Nina Dobrev as your profile pic… Have you noticed mine? Yes, that is Ian Somerhalder and me! I do enjoy bragging about that one. And isn't it wonderful that Damon and Elena are together right now on the Vampire Diaries? Oh, I waited forever for that to happen! Ever since I read the books actually! It's kind of ironic that the creator of the series LJ Smith was fired from her publisher for wanting a Delena end game and hired a ghost writer to finish the series. Then the CW goes ahead and makes Delena a thing anyhow. Ha, the public got what they wanted anyhow! But I digress, lol…. I have changed the rating just like you suggested, thank you! I had completely forgotten about that. I don't want to get in trouble with the fanfiction big wigs Thanks for your review. I'm glad you enjoyed their intimate encounter which I actually stole from one of my other stories (Sisterchester) in a rush to publish chapter 9…..shhh don't tell

Fantasymyownworldofhearts: Yeah, bringing a baby in now this early in the game was not my original intention but I think I can make it work. Valentine's reaction to the news (which she won't find out for quite a while) will spark some dramatic dynamics. I hope :O Thanks for the review! Oh and I thought the concept of Jareth reading would be adorable so in my story Jareth reads

chichi89: Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews!

mearra : Jareth will eventually make a choice. I'm not sure when or how, well I kinda know how but that won't be for a while. I'm afraid Jareth is going to be a bit of a bastard before all is said and done. I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review!

black-heart-green-eyes: This review made me giggle. I'm glad you did a victory dance. Thanks for the review!

xXvioletscriptXx: It was only because of this review that I decided to do the morning after! Will Sarah be pregnant? We'll just have to wait and see ;) Will I kill Valentine? …. Maybe *evil grin and maniacal laugh* They've only had sex twice… once in chapter 1 and once in chapter 9. I'm glad you stayed up until the wee hours of the morning to read my story! It makes me very, very happy! I enjoy reading stories in the middle of the night too. It gives me better dreams! Thanks for reviewing.

Guest: Thanks!


	11. It's Tough to be a Bug

**Disclaimer: Labyrinth=not mine**

**Authors note: You guys… I love y'all so much. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. I'm so glad you all, well most of you, are enjoying this story! Quit being so surprised that Jareth is acting inhuman…. HE'S NOT HUMAN! Ok, rant over. Onwards! **

**Chapter 11: It's Tough to Be a Bug**

Dinner in the Goblin castle was a silent affair. Jareth and Valentine had entered together much to Sarah's distaste. She had callously glared at her husband throughout the entire first course. Ardeth sat on Jareth's other side silent which was something unnerving. Ardeth was usually very animated during dinner chatting with his King or flirting with the other women at the table. By the dark looks he kept shooting towards Jareth, Sarah figured they must have had a falling out.

Sarah was only too glad to be leaving the chaos of the Underground for a few days and returning to her family Aboveground. She wondered what her parents would think of her new arrangement. She voiced her question to Jareth.

"They've already accepted the situation. I left a note for them the night we were married remember?" Jareth answered quietly through sips of his wine.

At the mention of their nuptials, Valentine's lips puckered in distaste. Sarah's mouth formed a little 'o' as she remembered him placing a small magically charged envelope on her pillow. "That's right I had forgotten."

Jareth placed his fork down on his now empty plate. The excitement that had been balling in Sarah's stomach now rushed to the forefront. Dinner was over. They were going to leave to go to the Aboveground now. Sarah felt the excitement trickle all the way down to her toes.

The Goblin King stood from the table and with a wave of his hand their luggage appeared by the door. Sarah stood quickly and practically skipped to his side. The other diners except Valentine smiled at the young happiness of their Queen. Jareth took Sarah's hand in his. "We'll be back in three days," he announced to the dining hall then he looked at Ardeth. "You know what to do." The Goblin King and Queen disappeared in a flash of glitter.

They appeared on the front porch of the Williams home. The twilight air surrounded them sending a chill down Sarah's spine. The wind seemed to be cutting right through her jeans. Wait, jeans? Sarah looked down at her clothing startled as she ran her fingers over the denim fabric covering her legs. It had been three months since she'd worn jeans. Oh how she had missed them.

She was no longer wearing the gold colored gown she'd adorned this morning. She was now in jeans and a simple black sweater. She looked at Jareth. He was still wearing the clothes she'd picked out for him this morning.

"We're in the Aboveground. Aboveground clothing is appropriate right now. However, I don't particularly enjoy having my wife dressed as a man." Jareth replied bitterly as if saying that had left a bad taste in his mouth.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I am not in men's clothing. This is women's attire."

"Pants are for men," Jareth replied simply without looking at his wife. Sarah rolled her eyes again. She knew this would be a battle she could not win with him. He had been set in his ways too long, no sense trying to change them now. "Well, shall we go in or stand on the porch for the entire visit?"

Sarah glared at him then knocked on the door. She had no idea what time it was and hoped it wasn't in the middle of the night. Her fears were confirmed when her father answered the door with tousled hair in his robe.

"Sarah, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night sweet heart," her father said surprised to see his only daughter standing on the porch in the middle of the night.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Time runs differently in the Underground. I didn't realize it was the middle of the night," she replied shooting her husband a dark look. The amused grin on Jareth's face let her know that he knew exactly what time it had been in the Aboveground. "We've come to visit for a few days. I hope we haven't come at a bad time."

Robert Williams stood back from the door allowing them to enter. Jareth picked up their luggage and entered behind Sarah unable to keep his distaste off his face as he entered the Williams home. "Well, Toby and Karen are asleep right now. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you in the morning. Your room is still done up exactly as you left it. Perhaps you two can get settled in there for the night and in the morning we can all have breakfast together."

Sarah nodded her thanks as her father stumbled back up the staircase to return to bed. She was surprised at how easily her father had accepted Jareth's appearance. She had expected something, anything from him in regards to her new husband. The one that had whisked her away from her family in the middle of the night. She turned towards the Goblin King suspicion flowered over her delicate features. "How powerful was the acceptance charm you put on the letter?"

Jareth grinned wickedly secretly proud that Sarah was so observant. "Very," was his only reply.

Sarah rolled her eyes again, something she did quite often when it came to conversing with her husband. Deciding to ignore his evasiveness she ascended the stairs to her room. It was late. The quicker she went to sleep the sooner she'd be able to see her brother. As she opened the door to her room she realized that her bed was only a twin.

Jareth shut the door behind him and placed their luggage next to the door. Before Sarah could say anything about their sleeping arrangements Jareth rolled onto the bed like a big lazy cat stretching himself out. His eyes glinted with mischief and a lazy smile curled his lips.

Sarah stared at him like he was an exotic pet that had escape his cage, her green eyes wide, her lips dry. "What are you doing?" she said breathlessly.

"I know what you are thinking, wife of mine, and I am not sleeping on the floor. We will share this bed just as a husband and wife should," Jareth told her as he curled his hands underneath his head.

Sarah glanced at the bed. He was taking up much of the small bed. She was so used to sleeping in the king sized bed where she could retreat to her own side away from Jareth. In this bed, they'd be very close to each other, inevitably touching. She already missed the large fluffy bed she slept in, their bed. Determined not to let him get the best of her, she changed into her pajamas fully aware that he watched her every movement then climbed into the twin bed beside him.

Pulling the covers up to her chin, Sarah felt safely cocooned in her blankets. Until Jareth pulled back those same covers and settled himself into the folds of the blankets. Sarah rolled onto her side away from him not wanting to show how embarrassed she felt being this close to him regardless of what they'd done the night before. Sarah immediately wished she hadn't recalled memories of last night. Her body flushed hot with the memories of Jareth's hand s on her skin. She fought not to shiver and she tried to will away the excited feeling growing between her legs.

Jamming her eyes shut, Sarah tried to fall asleep and not let her thoughts linger on the familiar heat lying next to her. Jareth felt her shiver and a smile appeared on his face. He placed a hand on Sarah's hip causing her to jump. His grin widened.

"What are you doing?" Sarah whispered furiously as Jareth's hand made circles on her hip bone.

His reply came very close to her ear causing her to shudder. She hadn't realized he was so close and his voice was thick with need. "Nothing." He whispered with a deep baritone voice into her ear just as his fingers skimmed the hem of her pajama bottoms. Sarah's heart pounded in her chest in both fear and excitement. When she didn't protest Jareth decided to try his luck further. He continued running his fingers along her hips and stomach pushing further into her bottoms. When he reached the hem of her underwear she grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Jareth, no. We can't do that here. This is my parents' house. What if someone hears us?" Sarah said breathlessly. She realized she'd leaned back into his chest as he massaged her. She couldn't see his face but she knew he was grinning.

"We're trying to have a baby, Sarah. Your parents will know we were intimate if you become pregnant," Jareth replied matter of fact.

"We've already tried once. We don't need to try again," Sarah tried reasoning with Jareth. She really did not want to be intimate while she was in her parents' house. The whole thing seemed so taboo, having sex with her husband in the bed she slept in as a child.

"It may take more than once, Sarah. You are young and fertile but I am very old," He told her. His accent making the words sound clipped.

"Are you ever going to tell me how old you are?" Sarah asked suddenly glad to be easing away from the previous discussed topic.

"A man never tells his age," Jareth replied with a sly smile.

"I thought the phrase was 'a woman never tells her age'?" Sarah laughed quietly as she raised one eyebrow.

Jareth pushed a stray lock of hair from her face. Instantly, they were back to where they'd been before. The tension between them was thick and tangible like a dense fog smothering them both in desire. After a brief pause, Jareth leaned forward capturing Sarah's lips with his own. The kiss was soft and gentle as his warm lips caressed hers. He brought his hand up to cup the side of her face rubbing his leather clad fingers against her cheeks and jaw line.

Sarah leaned into him caught up in the moment. Jareth shifted his body moving closer to her. Without breaking the kiss, Jareth pushed Sarah back into the bed settling his weight on top of her. He broke the kiss leaving Sarah winded. Green eyes met his as she briefly considered pushing him away and telling him no but then he pressed his lower half against hers and her will was lost in the throes of passion

Jareth woke out of his peaceful slumber to a loud pounding on the door. He grunted and tightened his arms around the sleeping figure cradled against his chest. Sarah's mouth hung open as she snored quietly in her deep sleep. This was the first night that Jareth had held his wife while they slept. Not that he had any choice due to the limited space in the bed.

The pounding became more insistent and Jareth heard a female voice on the other side of the door. It wasn't one that he recognized but with his knowledge of the Williams family, figured the voice must belong to Karen.

"Sarah," he whispered as he shook her gently. She snorted very unladylike and attempted to roll away from him, her eyes still closed.

"What?" She grunted when he shook her again.

"Your mother is at the door," he told her as he sent a dark look towards the offending door and the audacious woman standing just on the other side.

"Step mother," Sarah corrected as she untangled herself from the limbs of the Goblin King.

"Whatever. Go answer the door."

"You answer the door. I'm sleeping," Sarah said as she rolled away from him and closed her eyes again. Jareth rolled his eyes.

"I don't know the woman. Now, go answer the door." He replied irritably shoving Sarah until she almost fell off the edge of the bed.

Sarah huffed before throwing the covers back dramatically and heading for the door. It was cold in her room and Sarah shivered. Just as she reached for the door knob, her body felt instantly warmer. She glanced down at herself to see she was wearing the poet shirt, vest and jean's she'd been wearing when she first entered the Labyrinth ten years ago.

"You might want to get dressed first," Jareth said non chalant from his place on the bed.

The confusion must have shown on Sarah face because Jareth flicked his eyes downwards over her appearance before meeting her eyes again. Sarah blushed as she realized she'd been about to open the door naked. "Thanks." She opened the door to find a very exasperated Karen.

"It's about time," the older woman bit out. "It's time for breakfast. Are you guys coming to eat?" Karen asked as she glanced behind Sarah at Jareth. Her eyes widened a bit as she took in his appearance.

"We'll be down in just a minute," Sarah said as she closed the door not waiting for Karen's reply.

"Why this outfit?" Sarah asked curiously as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Consider it a trip down memory lane," he replied with a sly smile. As he stood, Sarah realized he had changed into a pair of dark black pants and a black shirt billowing shirt sort of like he'd worn the first time she'd met him. He walked up behind her leaning close to her ear. "Time grows short…" he said breathlessly in her ear causing her to tremble. A very large smirk appeared on Jareth's face as he backed away. "And I'm hungry."

Sarah, who had been trying very hard not to turn around and jump her husband, burst out laughing at the semi pout on his face. "Are you ready?" She asked after her roar of laughter subsided. Jareth nodded his head with a bounce of his wild blonde hair.

As they entered the kitchen of the Williams home, three sets of eyes turned to them. Her father rose from his chair with his hand outstretched. Jareth's eyes flickered a little in amusement but he accepted the man's offered hand shaking it gently before cupping it with his other hand. Robert nodded approvingly at Jareth's formality.

"It is an honor to meet you, sir," Jareth said humbly before adding "And you have a lovely home."

Behind the two men Sarah's mouth hung open in amazement. She had never in a millions years thought the Goblin King would be so pleasant when he met her parents for the first time. She expected an arrogant centuries old Fae to greet them not the easy going diplomat he was being now.

"Thank you. It's good to finally meet the man who stole my daughter," Robert said with a smile. Jareth's eyes narrowed slightly but he kept the smile plastered on his face. Sarah wasn't an expert at reading her husband's emotions but she knew that comment had angered him and she groaned internally. These next few days were going to be awful. An awkward silence passed between the two men.

"Shall we eat?" Sarah piped in as she gave Jareth a hard look that clearly said stop it.

Both men took their seats and Sarah sat down between Toby and Jareth. Jareth looked down at the plate in front of him grumbling silently at the pile of grease in front of him. The bacon, eggs and buttery toast that were piled on his plate looked wholly unappetizing but he picked up his fork and tucked in knowing full well his stomach wasn't going to be happy later. It also wouldn't do well to offend Karen the first day he met her.

"So young man, tell me what you do you do?" Robert asked when breakfast was about halfway finished. Everyone had been silent since Jareth and Sarah had entered.

Jareth paused in his eating his fork stopping halfway to his mouth. He glanced at Sarah then at her father. "With all due respect, Mr. Williams, I am much older than you are."

Robert seemed surprised by this and Sarah wondered if perhaps the magic associated with the note wasn't as powerful as Jareth had originally let on. "Oh, really?" Robert asked his tone sharp "You certainly do not look it. How much older are you than my twenty five year old daughter?"

"Centuries," Jareth replied easily smirking at the shocked expression on Robert and Karen's faces.

"Is he serious?" Robert asked looking at Sarah and then to Jareth he said, "Are you serious?"

Jareth nodded, "I am immortal." And just like that the whole atmosphere changed. Toby was grinning. He knew who Jareth was and it amused him greatly to see him look down on his father. As an eleven year old rebellious child, any chance to see his parents knocked down a few pegs was a pleasant experience. Karen looked frightened. The entire time Jareth had been at the table Karen had seemed almost starry eyed, definitely a pleasant hostess but the realization that the man at the table, who was now her son in-law, was not human scared her. Robert looked respectful. When he was young, he'd shared Sarah's passion for fantasy and make believe.

After Robert had read the note left by Jareth, he'd accepted the fact his daughter had run off and gotten married to save the world she so dearly loved. He wasn't sure why he'd accepted it so easily but he had. He had originally thought that this Jareth was just another man one who happened to exist on a parallel plane. He'd believed in the supernatural throughout much of his life. The idea of an immortal being was a concept he was familiar with but seeing one in the flesh was awe inspiring.

"So you are not human?" Robert asked curiously and Jareth saw in him the same spark, the same fascination he saw in Sarah all those years ago.

"No, I am not. I am a Fae," Jareth replied proudly. He was actually glad that Robert was suddenly interested in his origins. After all, his children would share the same heritage.

"And what exactly is a Fae?" Karen spoke for the first time since the newly married couple had arrived. Jareth turned his seemingly mismatched eyes towards her. The normally composed Karen looked squeamish under the piercing gaze of the Goblin King.

"It's just a glorified word for fairy," Sarah piped up. Jareth gave his wife a scathing look.

"I am not a fairy, Sarah. How many times must I correct you on this?" Sarah wrinkled her brow. She'd only been joking. She had teased him many times calling him a fairy. Jareth wasn't in the mood to joke she surmised. "A Fae," he continued after shooting Sarah a final scornful look, "is a type of magical creature whose form is humanoid. We are immortal and the wisest and fairest of all beings," He said proudly.

"So you have magical powers?" Karen asked suddenly intrigued. Jareth simply nodded his head and then produced a crystal at his fingertips. He stretched his arm across the table offering the clear sphere to Karen. Just as she reached for it, the crystal became a bouquet of lavender roses. Karen gasped as she took the bouquet from his outstretched hand. She brought them to her face and smelled them seemingly lost within herself. After a moment, she glanced up at the table a fierce blush on her face.

Sarah had a pleasant smile plastered on her face but internally she was chiding herself for feeling jealous. This was her step mother for heaven's sake. Jareth was just naturally flirty. It was part of his personality. Still the jealousy she felt was real. He'd never given her any flowers and here he was handing Karen a bouquet of beautiful roses.

Jareth glanced at his wife surprised to see the darkness clouding her eyes. He'd had centuries to study women and he knew, even though she was smiling, something had upset her. He produced another crystal and handed it to Sarah. As her fingers touched it, the crystal burst and in its place appeared fourteen roses. Twelve were the deepest red she'd ever seen. One was white and one surprisingly was blue. She ran her fingers gently over the blue one. What did these colors represent?

Jareth smiled as Sarah beamed at him. He leaned back in his chair trying to keep his composure. No more magic while they were Aboveground. Producing those two bouquets had waned heavily on his magic. In the Underground, he wouldn't have even batted an eyelash but up here he felt the strain and drain it had caused. He would have to conserve his magic if he was going to get them home. Luckily, Sarah was too enthralled with her roses to notice.

After breakfast, Sarah decided she wanted to do a bit of shopping. There were things the Underground was seriously lacking like tampons, a tooth brush and deodorant. When they reached the car, Jareth stopped just outside of it. "What is this?" He asked suspiciously as he walked around the metal body of Sarah's car.

"It's a car. Haven't you ever been in one before?" Sarah asked surprised. She had assumed he'd known all about the technologies and innovations of the Aboveground but now she wasn't sure. The look on his face was priceless though. He glared at her car like it was going to come alive and bite him.

"No. Is this a fairly new invention? I haven't been a guest in the Aboveground for quite some time," he admitted.

"Oh, well, this is a type of transportation. You open the door like this," she said pulling the handle and opening the door for him. "Now get inside and I'll drive us to the store."

Jareth folded himself inside the car. Sarah climbed in the driver's seat pulling on her seatbelt. She looked over at Jareth then unbuckled her seat belt and reached over him to buckle his. As she reached over him, her chest pressed against his and she was surprised when she felt his sharp intake of breath. Quickly, she pulled the seat belt across him and buckled him into the seat. Jareth pulled at the seat belt.

"Why have you restrained me?" he asked angrily as pulled against it again.

"It's a seat belt. Everyone who rides in a car wears these. So if we were to wreck you won't fly out of the car." She told him as she started the car. Her car was old and loud. The noise startled him and he pressed against the seat belt again almost frantically. It took all of Sarah's will not to giggle at how ridiculous he was acting. The Goblin King was always so composed and now he was acting like a frightened child. Sarah grabbed his hand and he stilled as she intertwined their fingers. "Jareth, relax. It's supposed to make that noise. Trust me."

When they pulled into the parking lot of the shopping mall, Sarah turned the car off and pushed the button on Jareth's seat belt to release him. Then she walked around the car and opened the door for him. He got out quickly. He'd never been so happy to get out of something in his entire life. He much preferred carriage rides to what had Sarah called it, a car?

Sarah pulled him along keeping her hand locked in his. She figured it would be safest to keep him tethered to her. He'd reacted so badly to the car ride; she wasn't sure how he'd react to other technology. She didn't want him to blow up half of the mall.

Jareth looked around appreciatively as they walked through the center hall of the mall. Everything was different from his last visit Aboveground. Usually, he just came above for his duties as the Goblin King. He hadn't actually visited in almost two hundred years. Back then, they didn't have any of this stuff or technology as Sarah kept referring to it. Two hundred years ago, the Aboveground had been much more similar to the Underground.

Sarah saw the sign for Rite Aid and pulled Jareth along with her. She went first to the oral hygiene section. Jareth looked at the items in front of him curiously. He knew what they were but they were so different from the ones he'd seen before. Much different than the ones in the Underground. Sarah picked up a pink tooth brush with soft bristles and a tongue cleaner. She picked up another. "Would you like one too?" Jareth nodded. He didn't really want one but he thought it'd make her happy so he agreed.

Moving over to the shampoo next, she began opening bottles and smelling them. "What are you doing?" Jareth asked as he picked up a bottle and mimicked Sarah's actions. The smell of the orangish liquid inside was revolting. He crinkled his nose and snapped the cap back in place.

"Smelling the shampoo to see which one smells the best." Sarah replied as she picked up another bottle.

"What is wrong with the shampoo in the Underground?" Jareth asked as he watched her smell a few others.

"Nothing I suppose," she said as she replaced the bottle on the shelf and walked away from them. She decided to skip the shampoo because he had a valid point. There really wasn't anything wrong with the Underground shampoo. In fact, it smelled a whole lot better than any of the store brand stuff so why waste the money?

Next, she went to the deodorants. She almost did a happy dance when she spotted her favorite. She glanced at the men's deodorants then back at Jareth. She wasn't sure what he did for deodorant in the Underground but he never smelled bad. In fact, she wasn't sure if any of these could do him justice. Jareth simply did not smell like normal men. His scent was spicy, like Earth and cinnamon, and just an inkling of musk. In fact, Sarah realized as she felt a blush creep up her face, she found his scent intoxicating.

"What are you thinking about?" came the silken voice right next to her ear. Sarah trembled. Jareth had seen the blush on her face when she looked at him. How he loved that blush. Very few Fae women blushed around him. They were always so confident, so poised. Sarah was clumsy and shy. He found those traits very endearing.

"Um," she stuttered. "Nothing," she said shaking her head then licking her dry lips. Jareth's eyes flicked down to her lips before meeting her eyes with such intensity it took Sarah's breath away. He was suddenly very close. Before Sarah could say anything else, Jareth claimed her lips in a heated kiss. Sarah flung her arms up around his neck pressing her body closer to his, surrounding herself in the warmth of his body.

Time stood still, both completely lost in the passion of their kiss, forgetting about where they were and how public their display was until a noise brought them out of their desire. A woman stood behind them clearing her throat. The man standing with her looked smug at having witnessed Sarah and Jareth's heated kiss. The woman looked irritated that they were blocking the deodorants. Sarah's face turned a new shade of red. The man winked at Jareth as Sarah pulled him quickly away. She had never been so embarrassed before in her life. How could she have let him do that to her in public? Didn't he know the effect he had on her? By the satisfied look on his face, she guessed yes, he knew exactly what he was doing. Smug bastard.

Alright, I'm going to stop there because I don't want this chapter to include too much. I hope you enjoyed it. Part Two of the Aboveground visit will come later. Please review!


	12. Gone with the Wind

Disclaimer: Labyrinth isn't mine, so sad!

Authors note: Reviewers you are awesome! I look at each and every one of my reviews and I do consider all of your suggestions. One suggestion I got a few times was to do an ex-boyfriend and lingerie scene. So as asked here you go!

Chapter 12: Gone with the Wind

Sarah was still blushing from the incident in Rite Aid. Jareth remained silent but the smug look on his handsome face had yet to change. After the couple had caught them snogging in the deodorant aisle, Sarah had quickly paid for her things and bolted from the store. The Goblin King and Queen, who happened to be just Sarah and Jareth in the Aboveground, were walking down the hall of the semi crowded mall. Jareth's boots clicked on the tile as they walked by. Jareth was getting looks from nearly everyone they passed, mainly the women. His presence differed so greatly from those of the ordinary mall goer.

The year was 1997 but Jareth dressed like a glam rocker from the mid 1980's. A look he wore well and his hairstyle matched it. Before they'd left the house, Sarah hadn't even considered toning down his look but now she kind of wished she had. It wasn't that she was embarrassed of his appearance. In fact, she found his look to be rather sexy and couldn't imagine him in any other style of dress.

Although, his outfit wasn't the only thing that caused people to stare. Jareth's strolled along with the poise of a big cat, lean muscles and grace. Truthfully, his entire persona was other worldly. He looked very much like the mythical creature that he was almost as if his aura gave way to the mystery that shrouded him. In part of Sarah's mind, she was proud to be the woman to walk beside him making the other women sneer in her direction, throwing her wishful glances and hateful glares. The one he kept looking down at with that smug expression that gave away the entire story of their marriage. About how he'd claimed her last night and how he'd kissed her passionately in a public place. It made her want to reach for his hand, to stroll along with their fingers intertwined like normal happily married newlyweds, almost.

Jareth paused in his walking staring at a display in a store window. Sarah walked a few feet in front of him not realizing he had stopped. She turned to see what had caught his attention and almost ran when she realized he was looking at a large picture of an underwear model in the window of Victoria's Secret. "Jareth," she called out trying to keep the irritancy out of her voice.

He glanced at her quickly before looking at the picture again. "What is this place?"

Sarah blushed. Now, he was really intrigued. What was it about this store that could cause the blush he so loved on his dainty bride? "It's a women's apparel store." Sarah replied vaguely not wanting to discuss the contents of the store with him. Sarah had never worn lingerie before and the idea of wearing it for her husband both fascinated and frightened her.

Jareth spotted a mannequin wearing a black corset with sheer patterned lace over the bust area with black ruffled lace thong underwear, jet black knee high stockings and a long flowing lace robe. His eyes widened appreciatively. "This is intimate apparel." He stated rather than asking.

"Yes, this is lingerie in the Aboveground," Sarah told him as she started to walk away from the store. After a few steps, she realized Jareth wasn't following her. She groaned as she realized he was still fixated on the mannequin. Sarah took a few hazardous steps back towards her husband. He seemed to be contemplating something.

"Would you ever consider wearing something like that?" he asked quietly after a few anxious moments had passed.

Sarah's eyes snapped to his face but his eyes were still fixed on the mannequin. Was he seriously asking her to model lingerie? "Why? Would you like to see me in something like that?" Sarah asked breathlessly. Her heart swelled. Jareth glanced at his wife. He thought about the answer to her question. He considered saying something smart and condescending to hide that fact that he very much wanted to see her in something so revealing. The very idea made him quiver in all the right places. But the look on his young wife's face was so raw, so devoted, and so anxious that he decided to answer her truthfully.

"Yes. I would very much like to see you in that," he replied his voice deep and thick with promises and intentions. His eyes heavily lidded as he stared at Sarah imagining what she would look like in all that black lace. Sarah took a deep breath; her heart was going to burst with excitement. For once, he was thinking of her in a way unrelated to duty or prophecies. He was looking at her like a man who desired his wife. In fact, she realized, he was looking at her much like he looked at Valentine, a thought that both thrilled and chilled her.

"Well, then, let's go buy it," Sarah said suddenly feeling very confident. She strode passed him and into the store.

Neither one discussed the particular package that Sarah was now carrying. Although, both of their thoughts were rampant with the idea of Sarah modeling said contents. Jareth was just about to suggest leaving when Sarah asked if he was hungry. As if on cue, his stomach growled and they walked towards the Food Court.

"What would you like? Chinese, burgers, tacos, pizza?" Sarah said listing off the various eateries that were lined in a circle in front of her. Personally, she was dying for Chinese food and hoped he felt the same way. She wasn't even sure if Jareth had ever had Chinese food before.

"Whatever you want," he replied as he looked at all the brightly lit signs. Truth be told, he was a little overwhelmed at the choices. Usually, his dinner was chosen for him by the chef. He wasn't used to picking out his own food. One less thing to worry about in his daily list of duties.

"Great, let's have Chinese food. I've been dying for some General Tso's chicken," Sarah said grabbing Jareth's hand and pulling him along with her. When they approached the counter, the small Chinese woman with salt and pepper hair and a round face greeted them. "Alright, Jareth, you can choose from any of these three entrée's here." Sarah said pointing to the steaming silver trays that were being kept warm behind a glass guard.

Jareth wrinkled his nose. None of it looked appetizing. In fact, all the prepared "dishes" looked like something the goblins used to paint with. Grease and coloring. "Just get me whatever you are having, Sarah."

Sarah ordered two plates of General Tso's chicken, vegetable stir fry, orange chicken, and lo mein noodles with two cokes. She handed Jareth his own tray which he easily balanced and walked towards the table. Sarah sat down and began eating without a second glance at Jareth. She chewed her food thoroughly, enjoying the sweet and tangy flavor of the chicken. After a couple of mouthfuls, she glanced over at Jareth to see he was standing away from the table with his tray still in his hand. She quickly swallowed her food giving him a confused look.

"What are you doing? Sit down and eat," Sarah told him crossly. Now was not the time for him to be a diva.

"I cannot sit at this table, Sarah," Jareth replied equally as cross.

The anger faded from her face, "What? Why?"

"The legs are made of iron," he replied as if that explained everything. When Sarah continued to gape at him, he explained. "Iron is poisonous to my kind."

Comprehension highlighted Sarah's delicate features, "Oh, Jareth, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. We can find another place to sit." She glanced around the area looking for a table that was all plastic. None were to be found inside but Sarah noticed an outdoor patio complete with the cheap plastic furniture.

They ate in silence. Jareth picked at his food still not convinced that the sticky mass in front of him was edible. He had, however, drank his entire coke. The "sugary goodness" as he described it had been delightful. As a Fae, Jareth loved sugar and nothing in the Underground compared to this "pop". Perhaps he could convince her to buy some to take home with them.

Sarah finished her entire plate. She was just about to scold Jareth for playing with his food when she spotted a familiar figure walking across the parking lot. In fact, this person was one she had hoped to avoid on her trip up here.

When Sarah had agreed to marry Jareth leaving the Aboveground forever, she had 'forgot' to mention that she was currently in a six month relationship with Cameron Turner. Cameron was your average run of the mill kind of guy. Nothing special and definitely not even close to being comparable to Jareth. His brown hair was cut closed to his head. He had gray eyes and freckles definitely the boy next door type. Sarah tried to hide behind the curtain of her hair but too little too late as Cameron had spotted her the moment he'd pulled into the mall parking lot.

Cameron approached the table where Jareth and Sarah were sitting. The look on his face let Sarah know that he was absolutely stunned to see her there especially since she hadn't given him any notice about her abrupt departure.

"Sarah Williams?" he said in disbelief. "Where have you been? I tried calling you hundreds of times. Your parents said you'd moved away and not to bother calling anymore. And now here I find you are sitting outside Twin Pine Mall like it's a normal Saturday?"

Sarah tried to look apologetic biting her lip and batting her eyes. Jareth was regarding Cameron with a slight smirk thoroughly amused by the silly boy ranting at the table. He frowned when he glanced at Sarah to see her flirty, innocent expression. "I know Cameron. I'm really sorry. I should have called or left you a note or something. That was really selfish of me. Please sit down. It's really good to see you again."

Cameron took her offer and occupied the third seat at the table. He had yet to acknowledge Jareth. A fact which irked said Goblin King. "I've missed you, babe. We were doing so well coming up on our six month anniversary. I just don't understand why you would up and leave like that." Cameron told her despondently reaching for her hand.

Across the table, the still being ignored Goblin King narrowed his blue eyes at the boy sitting beside him. He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced out over the parking lot trying desperately not to stare at his wife's right hand. Sarah smiled as Cameron intertwined their fingers. "It's complicated." She replied which received a snort from Jareth. She glanced at her husband curiously. _My, my, my… he seems upset._ Sarah thought to herself amused. _Not used to being ignored_.

"Well then explain it to me, Sar, because I want to know. I need to know." Cameron replied almost desperately leaning towards her.

Sarah sighed and pulled her hand from Cameron's placing it on her lap. "Well, first and foremost you should know that I have moved away. I am only in town visiting my family for a few days. Secondly…" she paused not really wanting to share this information with her recent ex-boyfriend. She wasn't sure how he was going to react. "I got married."

Cameron was so shocked he couldn't keep the emotions from pouring over his face. "You got married?! To who?" he practically shouted in surprise.

"To me," Jareth spoke for the first time since Cameron had joined them. Cameron's gray eyes turned towards the Goblin King, really looking at him for the first time. His expression very unfriendly.

"Who the hell are you?" Cameron replied angrily standing up from his chair trying to use his height to intimidate. Cameron looked over Jareth measuring him up; comparing them wondering what it was about this man that Sarah found so appealing. What made Jareth better than Cameron? Sarah hung her head silently wishing that Cameron wouldn't provoke Jareth. Jareth was unpredictable. Insulting him would not be good.

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" Jareth replied casually as he looked Cameron over from head to toe never meeting his eyes. The way Jareth had just examined Cameron wasn't entirely casual but predatory and a hint of sexual. This made Cameron uneasy and even angrier.

"You wanna go fruit cake?" Cameron said as he felt his temper rise. Something about this guy rubbed him the wrong way. Could be the fact that up until three months ago Cameron and Sarah had been 'in love' and now here she was married to another guy. A fruit cake by the looks of it. He squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest.

Jareth scoffed thoroughly unimpressed. Fruit cake, indeed. He was going to mop the floor with this kid.

Jareth just smiled lazily looking once again out over the parking lot. "I am not to be trifled with, boy." Something flashed in Jareth's eyes, a dangerous something. Up until now Jareth had appeared like a normal, human, middle aged man, but now his features had changed slightly. The contours of his face were more severe, his eyes shone much more brightly, his skin seemed to have an ethereal glow. Sarah's eyes widened. She'd only seen Jareth like this once, during their final confrontation after the Escher room.

Cameron's face turned a new shade of red but he backed down. There was something about this man that made him uneasy. The man's outward appearance was young but the tiny glimpse into his strange eyes showed years beyond comprehension of wisdom, and a ferocity that made the young man's insides curl with apprehension. He turned back towards Sarah, "this is your husband?"

"Yes, his name is Jareth and if you two are done having your pissing contest…" Sarah let the sentence hang showing both men just how annoyed she was with their bravado.

Jareth waved his gloved hand dismissing the previous conversation as if to say 'there's no problem here' looking as normal as ever. Just another normal human being sitting here. Cameron opened his hand wide also dismissing the confrontation between the two men. "Well, I think I better go. It was good to see you Sarah. Next time you're in town, we'll go to lunch."

Sarah smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Cam. I'd like that. See ya." Jareth and Sarah watched as Cameron strode quickly into the mall. Sarah turned towards her husband, her smile fading instantly. "Let's go home," she said furiously not waiting for his reply.

Once they were inside the car and away from any prying ears Sarah rounded on Jareth. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" he asked flatly, knowing full well what she was referring to. In his, dare he say jealously, yes he had to admit he'd been jealous of Cantaloupe or whatever his name was; he'd gone all otherworldly to try and be intimidating. A tactic which worked, he thought smugly.

"Don't play dumb, Jareth. You know exactly what I am talking about," Sarah ground out heatedly as she clench her fingers against the steering wheel turning her knuckles white. Without giving him a chance to answer, she carried on. "I have to watch you every day play kissy face with that whore. Cameron is a friend. He may have been my boyfriend at the time we were married but I'm not seeing him anymore. Not now that I'm married to you and living in the Underground with YOU. You didn't have to act like a child."

"Do we have to do this right now?" Jareth asked tiredly. He leaned his head against the window relishing the feel of the cool glass against his forehead. He didn't want to fight with Sarah. Ok, maybe he'd been wrong to pick a fight with the boy. And perhaps it'd been a waste of energy to alter his appearance. An effect, he was feeling in tenfold.

"Yes, I am your wife, Jareth. I am sick of playing second fiddle," Sarah rambled on angrily as she jammed down the gas.

Jareth sighed, "What are you talking about?"

"You know damned well what I am talking about. I am talking about Valentine."

"What relevance does she have to our conversation?" Jareth asked as the first trickling of anger found its way into his voice. Memories of his fight with Ardeth flooded his memory causing his resentment to rise.

"Don't you dare get mad." Sarah barked with a quick glance out of the corner of her eye.

"No, of course not. Why should I get mad when you are screaming at me like a lunatic?" Jareth replied sarcastically.

Sarah scoffed, "I have every right to scream at you. I'm hoping that you'll understand how I feel. The inferiority I feel to your precious Valentine. How it makes me feel to know that I am the laughing stock of the Underground because my husband cannot be faithful?"

"You cannot expect me to give up a 40 year relationship just because of a twist of events that caused me to wed a mortal?" Jareth told her defiantly. His hand was over his eyes as he continued pressing his face against the glass. He knew this day would come but up until the meeting with Cameron they'd been enjoying themselves. In fact, the last few weeks had gone so well for them.

"Yes, I do expect you to. I gave up everything to help you. I left my home, deserted my family, and disappeared from a six month relationship with a respectful man. I did it all for you. And you cannot even give me the common courtesy to break off a sexual relationship with a woman who could never have been your wife. A woman you have no other ties or prospects with except for the intimate bond you share. I don't think that is too much to ask, Jareth, not after what I sacrificed for you."

"I love her," Jareth whispered. Sarah felt her heart breaking. After all they'd been through in the past three months; he still loved Valentine over her. He still chose the red headed Fae over his wife. Sarah felt the tears pooling in her eyes. He'd never professed his love for Valentine before, not to her anyhow. She'd suspected it, been told by others of it, but never confronted with it by Jareth. Sarah sniffled violently trying to will away the tears but failed.

She took a deep breath, "I can't do this."

Jareth glanced at her his face an unreadable mask. The guilt he felt was almost overwhelming. He realized that Sarah had been silently suffering and he'd been the cause of her suffering with his own blind ambition. He didn't offer her any words. Instead, he reached his hand over to wipe away her tears. Sarah jerked away violently causing the car to swerve with her. "Don't touch me."

Jareth let his hand fall back onto his lap. How quickly their relationship had turned for the worst. Sarah continued to cry before she pulled over onto the side of the road unable to see through her tears. She started shaking her head. Jareth just watched unsure of what to do, unsure of how to console her especially when he was the one causing her grief.

"I can't do this," she repeated as she continued to shake her head and wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I hope I'm not pregnant." She said suddenly. Jareth jerked his head towards her. Sarah glanced at him and almost let out a joyous crow at the pain on his face. But the part of Sarah that loved him, which was a rather large annoying part, wept at the pain she had just caused him with her words. She knew above everything else, Jareth was looking forward to being a father and denying him that one life ambition would destroy him. His icy blues eyes searched her face, waiting for her to revoke her words, apologize for them.

"I won't bring a child into a loveless marriage. Not now, not ever," she said driving the point home. Sarah was hurt and confused so she decided to drive the nail in a little deeper instead of apologizing which had been her first instinct. Jareth stared at her a few moments longer; his face contorted in agony, his eyes gleamed with what may have been unshed tears, then he disappeared leaving Sarah alone in the car. Sarah's mouth hung open in shock. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected him to leave. The tears came in wracking sobs now.

When Sarah returned home, Jareth had not been there. Dinner had come and gone and still Jareth had not returned. Night gave away to the dawn and still Jareth had not returned. Sarah had waited up all night, ready to apologize. Ready to give him the world but he never came back.

It was on the fifth day Aboveground since Jareth had left her in the car alone that Sarah resigned to the fact that Jareth had left her and he was not coming back. She missed him. She missed his spicy fragrance, the baritone accented voice, his wicked sense of humor, and she even missed his deliciously tight pants. She had a hard time sleeping without feeling his warmth just on the other side of the bed or his gentle breathing that lulled her to sleep. She'd been so used to falling asleep with the light on because Jareth read into the wee hours of the morning that she'd began leaving a light on all night.

Undoubtedly, Sarah had fallen into a depression, she didn't sleep, and she didn't eat. She wanted to go home to her husband. She deeply regretted the conversation in the car. But damn it, she'd been right. He had no right to treat her as second best but perhaps she could have approached the situation a little better. His arrogant way of dealing with Cameron had angered her though. As if he was some superior being who was above 'us mere mortals'. Then Sarah realized. She wasn't thinking of things from his point of view. Jareth was a superior being; ancient, powerful and wise. He wasn't human and the sooner she began regarding him for what he really was instead of comparing him to the likes of Cameron, the better off she'd be. She regretted telling him she didn't want his children. It was a lie. Sarah loved Jareth and nothing would make her happier than to bear his children. But she'd wanted him to hurt, the same way he'd hurt her. When he'd admitted he loved Valentine, Sarah thought she may die of a broken heart.

Feeling lost and depressed, Sarah ran herself a hot bath. For extra relaxation, Sarah poured some lavender scented bath salts into the water. After stripping off her clothing, Sarah settled herself into the water leaning her head back onto the side and closing her eyes. The hot water felt so good on her tired muscles. Sarah sat like that for a while until the water started to cool and the muscles her neck became stiff. Opening her eyes, Sarah almost cried out when she noticed something amiss about her body.

Just below her navel was an unmistakable marking, a blue thumb print.

Inspiration strikes in the early morning! You guys are so lucky. A little angst in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again to all my reviewers. 176 reviews! Whew! That makes me so happy. I do read each and every one of them too.


	13. To Dream the Impossible Dream

**Thank you to those who let me know I uploaded the wrong chapter! OOOPS!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Labyrinth related. Actually, that's a lie. I do have a poster hanging above my head. Jareth watches over me while I sleep!**

**Authors note: The response to the last chapter was overwhelming! I was actually shocked. I wasn't sure how all of you would react to Jareth and Sarah fighting. Most of you think Jareth is a douche which makes me happy! He is VERY difficult to write for. I can relate to Sarah, so for me, she is easy to write for. When I write for Jareth I actually study the mannerisms of David Bowie because the character and the man are very similar. Self-absorbed, gifted, captivating, arrogant, wicked sense of humor. I'd even have Jareth smoke if I didn't think that'd be too weird. **

Chapter 13: To dream the impossible dream

Jareth paced the floor in his study, his long arms clasped behind his back as his boots clicked along the stone floor, a routine that had become all too familiar in the last few days. Five days. It had been five days since he'd left Sarah in the Aboveground. When he'd first returned to the Underground, he'd been fully determined to leave her up there and renounce her as his wife. Prophecies be damned.

That mortal, that silly little girl, how could she have hurt him so deeply. Things had been going so well for them. He'd been nothing but kind to her for the last three months. He gave her beautiful clothing, a beautiful room, jewelry that would make his mother jealous, her own private wing of the castle, a tutor to help her learn the ways of her Kingdom, he'd made her a Queen for pity sakes.

"It isn't enough," Ardeth said from his place in the corner. He'd been watching Jareth pace for the last half hour sitting quietly in an armchair in the corner of the room wanting to remain hidden from the angry outlash of his King but when Jareth started talking to himself, Ardeth couldn't help but answer.

Jareth whirled to face him not realizing that his advisor was in the room. He must have been talking out loud. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that the outside world escaped him. "Why wouldn't it be enough? What more could I possible give her?" Jareth snarled. He was trying to comprehend Sarah's point of view but the girl remained a mystery to him.

"Your heart," Ardeth replied keeping his distance. Jareth was much more powerful and he was angry, best to stay back. The Goblin King was renowned for him temper.

Jareth turned away disgusted, his face wrinkling angrily. "Why does it always have to be about love? I told her I would not love her."

"Perhaps she didn't understand what that meant, Your Majesty. She is very young and naïve." Ardeth said trying to reason with his King. Jareth flopped down into his worn leather chair laying his head against the back. Ardeth decided to test the waters. Last night, Jareth had reluctantly told him about the fight and how he'd left Sarah Aboveground. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone else and Ardeth was under very strict orders that this information was to remain between them. He didn't want the entire Kingdom to know about his marital affairs. "Do you love her, Your Majesty?" Ardeth asked quietly. Jareth was awfully worked up over a girl he claimed he didn't love. The icy look Jareth was now giving his advisor made Ardeth wish he'd kept his mouth shut but he didn't particularly care for Valentine so he pressed his luck further. "You are awfully worked up over a girl that you claim not to love."

"She is my wife, Ardeth. It is my job to see that she is happy. Duty, nothing more."

"And it was duty that made you take her Aboveground to see her family, even when it was at great personal risk to yourself?" Ardeth said pushing for information.

"Again, I tell you, it is my duty to see that she is happy. Seeing those irritable mortals made her happy," Jareth rebounded trying to keep the upper hand, to keep his logic above all others.

"And it was duty that made you take her horseback riding even though the woman you claim to love was practically throwing herself at you?" Ardeth said recalling the day in the tailors room. He'd considered that day a personal victory for the Goblin City.

Jareth's eye twitched and his face grew dark. Ardeth had hit a nerve. "Get out." Jareth ground out as he wrung his hands together. Ardeth started to open his mouth to retaliate and a storm blazed behind Jareth's eyes. "Don't defy me. I am still your King and I said GET OUT!"

After Ardeth had left, Jareth poured himself a glass of brandy. He took a sip as he leaned up against the mantle of the fireplace staring at the fire. Was it true? Did he actually love Sarah? How could he love two women at the same time? He had loved Sarah before. Would it be so terrible to love her again? But what of Valentine? Who he was sure he loved. Or did he? Perhaps what he felt for Valentine was more infatuation than actual love. Maybe he lusted for her and nothing more. Or was that true for Sarah? Or both women?

He'd been spending less and less time with Valentine over the last few months. His time was solely reserved for Sarah except for those late night visits with Valentine. He was content to do nothing but drown his sorrows in the decanter of brandy but fate had another idea as he felt the unwelcomed tug of a wish.

#&*^ #$& #)#$*(& #$)&*# $*()&# $(&*#(&*#$*&(#$ *& #$(&*# $&*^#$ &^#$ )

Sarah laid down feeling emotional and physically drained. The lack of sleep and food was beginning to toll on her but she couldn't bring herself to eat and her thoughts were too jumbled to sleep. Sarah laid down on her bed hoping that her exhaustion would consume her and her dreams would be sweet.

Sarah stared at the wall for what seemed like hours completely lost in her thoughts. She was pregnant. Pregnant with Jareth's baby, the man who'd abandoned her. She should tell him she knew. It was the right thing to do. He would be the child's father; he deserved to know he'd finally get his wish. Part of her though wanted to be cruel and raise the child in the Aboveground. If her husband never came to retrieve her then he'd never know about their child. But Sarah was neither mean nor cruel despite how much Jareth pissed her off. She loved him and in the end she would do what was right.

A knock on the door startled Sarah out of her revelry. "Come in," she called quietly as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. Her family didn't know the entire story about what had transpired between Jareth and Sarah. They only knew that the couple had a fight and Jareth had left in the heat of their argument. Toby walked into Sarah's room shutting the door behind him. He approached his sister gingerly as if she were a ticking time bomb ready to explode. She looked awful. Her long brown hair was dull and lifeless. Her green eyes were cloudy and red rimmed from crying. Her skin was pale.

"Sarah, is everything ok?" Toby asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No, nothing's ok," Sarah said wanting desperately to talk through her pain with someone. Toby was the best friend she had at the moment so she chose to confide in her eleven year old brother.

"Has he not come back yet?" Toby asked.

Sarah shook her head, wiping the angry tears that had formed in her eyes again. "No, he hasn't. And you know the worst part of all, despite the fact that he deserved what I said to him, I feel guilty about what I said to him."

"What did you say to him that made him so mad?"

Sarah paused unsure of how to explain their fight to an eleven year old. Toby was really too young to understand the complexity of their relationship, about Jareth loving another woman, about how despite everything they were still trying to have a baby. And now they were going to have a baby. "Let's just say, I denied him what he wanted most, a baby."

"Oh, do you not want to have a baby, Sarah?" Toby asked trying to comprehend what his sister was saying. He figured there was something she was leaving out. He didn't know why but he'd let it go. He didn't want to see his sister in anymore pain.

Sarah smiled through her tears. Toby was so innocent and she felt guilty for talking to him about such delicate matters. "Yes. I want a baby." She said choosing to keep her pregnancy a secret from her family at least for now.

"Do you miss him?"

Sarah scoffed, "I never thought I'd say these words aloud but yes, I miss him. I miss him terribly. I just wish he'd come back and talk to me. Or I could contact him somehow."

"Why don't you wish for him?" Toby asked like it was the most logical thing in the world. "He's the Goblin King right? He responds to wishes."

Sarah stared at her brother mouth agape. Why the heaven hadn't she thought of that? "Toby you are brilliant!" Sarah said hugging her brother.

Toby left to give Sarah some privacy. Sarah changed her clothes and brushed her hair. If Jareth wouldn't come to her willingly then she'd make him to come her. Sitting down in the middle of her bed, Sarah took a few deep breaths releasing them slowly. "I wish…" she paused as her stomach did flips. "I wish the Goblin King would come here right now!"

Nothing. Sarah's heart fell. She was about to open her mouth to repeat the words, to scream it when she heard a crash of thunder and lightning. Her room went dark. The only bit of light was from the street lamp outside. Suddenly, the light shining through the window was filled with a dark figure leaning against the window seal arms crossed over his chest, his face hidden in shadow except for where the street light illuminated across his eyes. Sarah's breath hitched in her throat. In a breathless whisper she gasped, "you came."

He didn't turn his eyes towards her but his bitter voice filled the room, "I had to."

Before his arrival, Sarah had thought of everything she wanted to say to him but now that he was standing in front of her no words would come. She wanted nothing more than to leap from the bed into his arms but she wouldn't dare. In the dark, it was hard to see him but as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw he wore all black and a long cape curled around his body. When the silence seemed to stretch on, Jareth became restless. He shifted his stance and turned his piercing eyes on Sarah. She flinched at the anger she saw there. Anger directed at her. _So he is still angry, then_. She thought to herself.

"What do you want, Sarah?" he asked coldly, voice laden with ice. _Definitely still angry_.

Sarah weighed her options about what to say to him. She knew if she said the wrong thing, he might leave for good. But she didn't want to cave too quickly. She still had self-respect. When she still didn't say anything, he sighed. Gone was the proud exterior. Slowly, the lights started to brighten and Sarah almost gasp at the broken shell of a man she saw standing before her. His shoulders slumped, his eyes were still hard but they were tired.

"I'm sorry," he grumbled out almost inaudibly. Sarah's eyes widened. Had he just apologized? She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. Nope, still awake. Her heart swelled and the tears pooled in her eyes again. He made no more effort to speak, to express the nature of his apology. It was more than she could have hoped for. She expected a fight; she expected his pride to cloud his judgment.

"I missed you," Sarah said as she stood from her bed. Her voice cracked with the emotions she felt. In three steps, Jareth had crossed the room folding Sarah into his arms. He realized in those moments, looking at her small, dainty frame with her large glassy green eyes that he'd missed her as well. Sarah laid her head on Jareth's chest listening to his heartbeat. Tears poured down her cheeks. She was so surprised by the way he was acting but she wasn't about to look the gift horse in the mouth so to speak. Feeling warm and safe in his arms she decided now was the perfect time to tell him. "Jareth, I have something to tell you."

He pulled back from her with a soft smile on his face. "What is it?" he whispered as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly. Without reply Jareth lifted her shirt revealing the blue marking on her stomach. Immediately, the lights in Sarah's bedroom were fully lit once again. Jareth started pushing her back against the bed. As her knees hit the mattress, she fell backwards onto the mattress with a jilted peep. "What are you doing?" She asked thoroughly confused by his actions. He used one hand to push her back so she was lying flat on her back. The other he used to push her shirt up so it bunched just below her breast. In one deft motion, he removed the gloves from his hands and tossed them onto the floor. He spread his bare hand over her stomach then brushed the blue mark with his thumb. Sarah shivered at his light touches. He pressed his ear down to her stomach as if he was trying to listen to the baby but she knew it was WAY too early for that. As he picked his head back up he placed a kiss on her stomach. By the time he was finished with his tender caress of her stomach, Sarah was sobbing. She had never expected him to react that way. She expected him to be happy but not downright worshipful. She knew now that her harsh words during the fight had been like stabbing him through the heart. It was the worst possible thing she could have ever said to him. "Jareth, I'm sorry." She said through sobs which were stilled by Jareth's kisses and all night throes of passion.

In the deep catacombs of the High castle, a scroll sealed behind a glass dome began to glow.

**(#& #% #%&) #%(*&# &*(%*(& #%*(& #%*(&#% (&*# %(&* #%(*& #%(&*)

**Ok, I know this chapter was kind of short but I wanted to end it there. Let me know what you think!**


	14. Fish and Chips and Vinegar

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Labyrinth related but I do collect old David Bowie LP's. If only I had a record player to play them on…..**

**Authors Note: I am so surprised by the positive feedback of the last chapter. I really didn't like the chapter. I thought it went against Jareth's "grain" to give in and apologize so soon. I didn't voice my opinion at the end of the chapter because my opinion could sway yours. I'm glad you all enjoyed humble Jareth. We're going to skip ahead a few weeks in the story. Because let's face it now that Sarah is pregnant we want to get into the good stuff. And since she already knows she's pregnant even before human methods could detect it, it's no fun at all waiting for her body to catch up. So we'll skip ahead. **

Fantasymyownworldofhearts: I wish I was that clever on picking names for my characters but sadly no. I had originally named her Valentina and changed it to Valentine. I don't even know where I got the name from. I think I was watching something on TV. Lol.

Caro Stardust: Ah, I gush. No stop it! I love you guys way more!

_Chapter 14: Fish and Chips and Vinegar_

_Eight weeks later. _

It had been two months since Sarah had discovered the little blue dot on her abdomen. Two hours after she'd summoned Jareth by wishing for him, they'd returned to the Underground with a promise to her family she'd return for a visit soon. Her first visit to her parents' house as a married woman had hardly gone the way she'd planned. She wanted to have adult married women conversations with Karen to try and figure out her husband for one. Oh well, next visit, she'd just have to have adult married and pregnant women conversations about figuring out Jareth and raising a magical child.

Sarah had actually been thrilled to go home. She missed the Underground and finally understood that this was where she'd belonged. All those years of struggling to belong when really she never had and she never would. This was why her life had felt so empty during her 25 years Aboveground. Down here, she was Queen, with her handsome King and her quirky friends and soon to be her magical child.

Jareth had been very intent on keeping her pregnancy a secret. In fact, only four people knew of their growing child; Jareth, Sarah, Ardeth and the castle healer, Bayard. Bayard and Ardeth had been sworn to secrecy on pain of torture by their rather forceful King. Jareth kept insisting there would be a time and a place for them to reveal the impending birth of his heir but for now it would remain a secret.

For her part, Sarah wasn't sure how much longer it could remain a secret. Her body was already changing. Her face was fuller, her hair was shiny, her skin glowed and her clothing was just on the other side of snug. All of which, for now, could be chalked up to great hygiene and too much dessert. Eventually, she would have to have a new wardrobe made and the tailor was a terrible gossip. Jareth had forbidden her from wearing corsets from day one. Even though, Sarah wasn't about to wear them anyhow as she was afraid of tying it too tight and crushing her child, she knew Jareth felt like the important patriarch by 'forbidding' her from wearing them. Sometimes it was easier to let him believe he was all knowing and superior than to fight with him about her having common sense. After all, Jareth wasn't human and centuries old. It would be far more harmonious to accept his ways rather than to change them. Not that she didn't feel entitled to a little jab now and then but as long as he cared enough to do right by her then who was she question it.

Sarah had continued her lessons with Roman, despite having cancelled her welcoming ball. Jareth had decided to postpone any festival activities until Sarah had been better adjusted. At least that is what the Goblin King had officially decreed. Sarah was perfectly adjusted to the Underground and she knew enough about him to know he was saving up the funds to have a ball when their child was born. After all, his money was not limitless like some may believe.

In fact, Sarah was in a lesson with Roman at the current moment. She yawned a few times as Roman continued to drone on about the laws of the Underground. She knew she should be paying attention but her mind was wondering and she'd been up since dawn. Her morning sickness had made itself known in full force about two weeks ago. Every morning for the past two weeks just as the sun rose, Sarah's stomach would do summer saults and she would spend the morning in the bathroom.

"Your Highness, have you heard a word I said?" Roman asked exasperated as he realized Sarah was staring at the wall with a far way look on her face. When she didn't answer, he growled frustrated. "Your Highness." He said more forcefully. This girl, she never paid attention to his lessons. He didn't know why the King even bothered to educate her. Everyone knew that he had little interest in the wench other than using her as a brood mare. Not to mention that Valentine was his best friend and it made him bitter that Jareth had chosen this girl over the beautiful Fae. Angrily, he shook Sarah's arm, a little more forcefully than necessarily. Sarah jumped and almost toppled out of her chair.

"You dare lay your hands on the Queen?!" A voice sounded from the door. Two sets of eyes turned towards the door to see a seething advisor standing with his arms crossed.

Roman sneered at the advisor. It was commonly known that the two men did not like each other. Ardeth thought Roman was not as trustworthy as he claimed. Besides, the dour man was friends with Valentine and Ardeth despised the woman. Roman desperately wanted Ardeth's position within the castle and his standing with the King. Ardeth was given liberties that only those close to the King were given. "She is not paying attention."

"That does not give you the right to lay your big meaty claws on her. She is the Queen. You have no right to touch her. I will be telling His Majesty about this." Ardeth replied with a wicked smirk spreading over his features. Roman's eyes tightened crossly but he kept his thin bird like lips clamped together.

"That really won't be necessary, Ardeth. I should have been paying attention, Roman, I apologize." Sarah said trying to smooth things over. Her tutor had meant well. She should have been paying attention. Besides, Jareth tended to over react and no doubt he'd over react to the tutor's actions. He was very sensitive in matters concerning their baby. She liked her tutor despite his abrasive personality. He was all business but he was nice, went out of his way to talk to her during breakfast and dinner. He certainly put up with her ramblings and her day dreaming.

Ardeth gave Roman another hard look but inclined his head towards Sarah. He didn't trust Roman but he had to obey his Queen. He might tell Jareth anyhow though and he'd be keeping a close eye on the historian from now on. "His Majesty sent me to collect you."

Sarah's eye brows wrinkled in confusion. Jareth and Sarah usually spent the afternoons apart. He attended to business, locked away in his wing of the castle and Sarah spent the afternoons with her tutor. Sometimes they met for lunch but that had been happening less and less frequently since they'd returned from the Aboveground.

"Why didn't he come and get me himself?" Sarah asked defiantly suddenly feeling a little neglected. It wouldn't have taken too much time to come and get her. She would have enjoyed the company of her husband on the stroll back to his office.

"Because he is King," Ardeth said as he moved towards the door. There were tight lines around Ardeth's eyes which to Sarah suggested that he was nervous. Perhaps Jareth had been heated today and was taking said anger out on his advisor. Strong emotions were frequent with the flippant Goblin King.

Sarah sighed but joined Ardeth in the hallway and slowly they began making the trek towards Jareth's study which just happened to be on the other side of the very extensive castle. "How are you feeling, Your Highness?" Ardeth asked after they'd turned a few corners.

"I am well, thank you Ardeth. You know, it's not really necessary to keep calling me Your Highness. You can call me Sarah." Sarah told him. All this formality…she just couldn't get used to it.

"I'm sorry, my lady, I cannot. It wouldn't be right for me to address you so informal when I do not address the King that way. I'm afraid that is a privilege that His Majesty only gives to his family." Sarah stopped mid step, a look of awe on her face. Ardeth immediately looked panicked. "Is something wrong Your Highness?" Ardeth asked worried. His mind immediately raced to the worst possible scenarios and he prepared himself to call for Jareth.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that I never really thought of Jareth's family before. I mean, I met his parents but I just never really thought of him having a family."

Ardeth sighed relieved but glanced at his Queen amused. Were all mortals this thick? "You are part of his family."

"Oh my god, you're right. I always thought of a family as being a loving support group. People who loved and cared for you and would do anything in the world to help and support you. I mean, I know I am Jareth's wife but I never really considered him my family, never even gave it a thought until just now."

"Do you not love him, Your Highness?" Ardeth asked deciding to question Sarah. He speculated on how she felt for her husband, seen limited interaction between the two, studied their behavior during dinner, the small glances when one didn't think the other was looking, the smiles, how each leaned towards the other when they were speaking, but he wanted to see how she'd answer.

"I do, Ardeth, really I do but he does not return my sentiment," Sarah replied sheepishly. Even though they'd been making progress she was sure the Goblin King still did not return her love. He may consider her more than a friend but he certainly did not love her.

"Give him time. His Majesty is a proud and stubborn man. It takes him ages to commit to anything. Why do you think the Labyrinth is continuously changing?"

Sarah remained silent for the rest of their walk to Jareth's large study. Jareth, wild haired Fae and megalomaniac sat behind his large desk, his feathered quill scratching furiously across a piece of parchment rolled out on said desk. As the heavy wooden doors pushed open revealing his wife and advisor, who lately was the burden of his existence with all his outspoken 'wisdom', Jareth glimpsed up from his paper. His eyes only lingered a moment before returning to the document. Sensing that she was about to be ignored Sarah spoke up feeling dangerously moody.

"You called for me Master?" Sarah quipped irritably as she stood with her hands on her hips, well as much as the heavy dress would allow. Beside her Ardeth hid a smile and remained quiet. Jareth was already in a dangerous enough mood. In fact, the King had been in a 'mood' ever since he'd informed Ardeth of Sarah's condition.

Jareth's quill faltered in whatever he'd been writing and he set it down it on his desk with a heavy sigh. "Thank you, Ardeth." He said dismissing the advisor. Ardeth bowed to both monarchs before leaving, closing the heavy doors behind him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Sarah said mockingly, surprising herself with the hostility she felt but proceeding with her bitter behavior anyhow. He deserved it. Stupid man, making her body bloat and throw up every morning. This was all his fault.

Jareth just raised his eyebrow but didn't play into Sarah chiding. He knew she was bound to be moody. He'd read enough about pregnancy in humans in the last two months to have written his own novel. It was after all very different from Fae pregnancies. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Sarah bit out as she plopped into the chair across from his desk.

"Sarah, has your tutoring with Roman taught you nothing?" Jareth replied exasperated. She'd been receiving lessons from Roman for five months now. Surely, she'd understand how unladylike it was to drop into a chair with her legs spread.

"Did you call me here to insult me, Jareth? Because really I can think of better things to do with my time."

"Are you hungry?" he asked through gritted teeth. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep a snide remark from surfacing.

Sarah was about to say 'cram it with walnuts, ugly' but her stomach growled. Her mood broke and she realized how silly she was being. "Actually, yes."

"Well, I'll have lunch brought for us. We'll eat and then you are going to lie down and rest." Jareth said as he opened the door speaking briefly to the goblin standing by the door. The little creature nodded its head enthusiastically then scurried down the hall.

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked not quite sure if she'd understood what he said.

"I've decided that from now on until the baby is born, you are going to join me here for at least one hour each day to rest. You don't have to sleep, you can read but you will lay on that couch and you will rest."

"You are being ridiculous. I don't need a nap every day. You keep treating me like I'm some sort of fragile merchandise. I am pregnant, Jareth, not made of glass." Sarah told him annoyed. How dare he treat her like a child!

"Sarah, you are every bit as valuable to me as a plate of diamonds. Now you will do as I say. Or the consequences will be dire." He said with narrowed eyes, his shoulders squared.

"What consequences?" Sarah asked breathlessly. Surely, he wouldn't punish her. Not now that she was carrying his baby. Not after all the fussing he'd been doing about the baby and her pregnancy.

"No more chocolate," he replied with a grin as he stood from his chair, moving until he was hovering over Sarah.

Sarah's hand flew up to cover her mouth. "No, you can't be serious? You'd take away my petit fours?" Sarah said aghast. In the last three weeks, she'd been craving chocolate and the only thing that seemed to satisfy her cravings were chocolate petit fours that were prepared by the goblin chef with dark chocolate, cream, and orange cake. They were the single most delicious thing she'd ever eaten. Even now her mouth watered with anticipation. Jareth had been most accommodating with her addiction to the goblin pastry making sure she had two after every meal and four before she went to bed, a silver tray would appear on her nightstand. He'd read in one of his human pregnancy books that dark chocolate helped prevent preeclampsia, a condition mortal women sometimes got while pregnant. A cross species baby would be hard enough for her to endure without any mortal complications.

"I am quite serious. You be a good little girl and do as I say or I'll have the chef quit making your little treats." Jareth responded as his grin spread wider at the horrified look on her face. Sarah huffed as she pushed past him to sit down on the sofa in his study stretching her feet out. She hugged one of the soft decorative pillows to her chest. Jareth tried not to laugh as she pouted, her lower lip sticking out as she glanced everywhere but at him.

"You're a monster," Sarah breathed halfheartedly causing Jareth to lose it. He roared with laughter thinking she looked absolutely adorable as she glowered on the couch. Sarah stuck her tongue out at him and hurled her pillow at his head. As the pillow smacked him in the head, Sarah giggled.

#&*# )&*#*&$#(*&#$(&*#$*(&#$&*(#$(*&#$*()&#$*(&#$*(&#$(&*#$(&*# $(&*)

Sarah woke stretching her muscles out. Something seemed off. After lunch, she'd laid on the couch, just like Jareth had asked, to relax. She tried to be indignant and not fall asleep but she'd been up since early morning and she was really tired. She'd nodded off. As she stretched, she was surprised to find her legs didn't hit the end of the couch and that the room was totally dark. Sitting up, she glanced around the room only to realize she was in their bed. Instinctively, Sarah glanced next to her and was surprised to see Jareth lying next to her fast asleep. _It must be late if he's already in bed_. Sarah thought to herself as Jareth didn't normally go to bed until the wee hours of the morning.

She took a moment to observe his sleeping figure. He was shirtless, the pale expansion of muscle barely visible in the night glow. His hair was wild as ever spreading over his pillow like blonde vines. His serene face was turned towards her like he'd been watching her as she slept. His one rarely ungloved hand seemingly reached towards her not quite contacting before he'd fallen asleep. She thought about letting him sleep and waiting to get her answers in the morning but she was too curious to wait. Sarah reached a hand over shaking him gently. He stirred, licking his lips and shifting his lower body but didn't open his eyes. Sarah shook him again, this time a little more violently as she whispered his name. He shifted again as he breathing changed signifying he was now awake. He blinked his blue mismatched eyes at her. "What?" he asked groggily.

"What time is it?" She asked but his eyes fluttered closed again. Sarah shook him again. "Jareth."

"I don't know. I'm sleeping," Jareth whispered irritably without opening his eyes. He brought his arm up to cover his eyes rolling onto his back.

"Well, how did I get here?" Sarah asked as she sat up again letting the cover fall to her waist. She also realized she was in her night gown. He must have changed her. How did she not wake up through all of this?

"I carried you. Now go back to sleep." Jareth responded a little more forcefully as he pulled the cover up to his shoulder covering his naked chest. Sarah laid back down and rolled away from him. Sleep wouldn't come to her though and she found herself shivering in the cold. Either the fire had already died out or he hadn't even lit it tonight because it was unnaturally chilly in their room. She moved a little towards Jareth. He never seemed bothered by the cold and tonight his body heat was alluring.

"Jareth?" Sarah whispered half afraid that he'd already fallen asleep again as his breathing had evened out once again.

"hmm?" he grunted almost silently.

"Could you…I mean that is… would you mind…" She began lamely unsure of how to go about asking him to hold her. She settled on flatly saying "I'm cold." She felt the bed shift then two warm and strong arms enveloped around her body pulling her towards him. Once she was firmly cradled against him, he rested his head next to hers and sprawled his hands protectively over the tiny, barely visible bump on her stomach. Within moments, Sarah fell asleep.

#*# (&*#% *(& #%*)(& #%()&* #%(&*) %#*(&#% (&*#% (&* #%

**Ok, just a cutsie chapter. I have an idea that involves Valentine but I didn't think it would fit in with the fluff of this chapter so I decided to stop here and make it the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this fluff. I've been making a list of everything in this story that still has loose ends. Hopefully, I'll get those all answered soon. For example, the flowers Jareth gave Sarah in the Aboveground. I had originally intended for those to mean something but as I got caught up with the boyfriend drama I forgot. So, I've planned out something else with them. Not the actual flowers as those have since wilted but the meaning. Don't want to give away too much. Please read and review!**


	15. Sex, Lies and Secrets

Dislaimer: I own nothing Labyrinth related. Just my Chihuahua, Lizzie and about $10.

Authors note: Don't be disappointed about Valentine. You guys are about to be filled with Valentine craziness. Enjoy! Oh and this chapter gets a little steamy. Just a warning.

Chapter 15: Sex, Lies and Secrets

Valentine woke feeling thoroughly put out. Jareth hadn't come again last night. In fact, it had been days since he'd sought out her company. It was all that mortals fault. Something was up, she could feel it. As Valentine brushed her long red hair, she decided she was going to find out exactly what was happening between her beloved King and his silly little Queen.

Her maid walked in carrying clean undergarments. "He is wearing white today, my lady," the goblin squeaked as she laid out Valentine's things on her bed.

"And the Queen?" Valentine asked with disdain. Oh, how she wanted to ruin every moment, every opportunity the young Queen had.

"I did not see her, my lady. I believe she is already with Roman."

"Poor Roman," Valentine said sincerely. She felt for him, having to spend all of his time cooped up in a room with the dense mortal.

After Valentine had dressed she walked towards Jareth's room fully intending to do some snooping. He would be gone by now having locked himself away in his office as he did every morning. If Sarah was already with Roman that would mean their room would be empty. Something was going on between them and Valentine was determined to find out what it was.

As she approached the large heavy doors of the monarchs' bedroom she glanced around the hall to make sure no one was around. Not seeing anyone, she pushed the door open wincing as it groaned and slipped quietly inside. Standing pressed up against the doors, Valentine glanced around the room looking for any clue that would explain Jareth's recent absence.

On the table sat a lavish tray of half eaten breakfast. Valentine had not been in this room since Sarah arrived almost six months ago. Some things had changed in those months. For instance, the portrait of her had been removed from the room. Jareth had kept a large portrait of his mistress above the fireplace. The painting had been replaced by one of the Labyrinth. A picture of a snot nosed blonde brat sat on the end table on the left side of the bed. _This must be HER side_. Valentine thought with a sneer. She used to share Jareth's bed with him every night even though she'd been given her own room. She liked snuggling up against him during the night. Another privilege that had been taken away from her with the arrival of his _wife_.

Valentine made her way over to the dresser that used to house her clothing, wrenching open the top drawer, disgusted to find Sarah's undergarments in the top dresser. She noticed a piece of black lace hidden under the pile of white cotton. Curiously, Valentine pulled the lace garment out of the dresser. It was lingerie. The lingerie that Sarah had bought at Victoria Secret. Valentine eyes blackened as she ran her fingers over the garment. Why would this little wench have something so provocative in her dresser…. Unless… Had she modeled this for Jareth? Were they intimate now? Was that why he hadn't been coming to her as often because he was preoccupied with his plain mortal? The thought brought tears to Valentine's eyes. She couldn't lose Jareth. She stuffed the offending lingerie back in the drawer and slammed it shut with a resounding thud.

Making her way to the closet, she first ran her fingers longingly over the soft shirts of her love, and then she found herself looking at some of Sarah's gowns. They were so much more extravagant than the form fitting dresses that Valentine wore, a wardrobe fit for a Queen. She ran her long fingers over a wine colored gown. The brocade was soft and silky. Feeling daring, Valentine slipped out of her own dress and quickly pulled the gown over her head. The gown fit her snuggly and Valentine fumed to know that Sarah was smaller than she was. Valentine studied her figure in the floor length mirror admiring the way the dress hugged her figure. She plucked a few pieces of jewelry from the shelves. As she rummaged through a few silk scarves she noticed a large black box. Glancing behind her to make sure she was still alone, she opened the box revealing Sarah's gold, ruby encrusted crown. Gasping, as she'd never seen the crown before, Valentine lifted the heavy crown from its velvet lined holder and placed it on her head. She walked back to the mirror again.

Tears came to her eyes as she gazed upon herself. This was how she ought to look every day, like the Queen she deserved to be, ruling next to the man she loved and who loved her in return. After staring a few more moments, Valentine decided she pressed her luck long enough and put the crown back into the box. She reached around to undo the ties of her dress when a silken voice made her freeze.

"What are you doing in here?" Jareth questioned as he leaned casually against the doorway. He'd come back to his room to change his shirt finding the woolen material too hot. Valentine whirled around, a faint blush coming to her cheeks, fully aware she was wearing Sarah's clothes and feeling very embarrassed about it.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry. I came looking for you and I guess…. Well, I don't really have an explanation for this," she lied easily batting her long eye lashes innocently.

"You came looking for me? Why?" Jareth replied his voice taking on a deeper tone as his eyes raked down her form. He liked this look on his mistress.

"You haven't been to see me in a few nights. I thought something was wrong," Valentine whispered as she moved towards him. He watched her strut towards him. His eyes once again following the long curves of her body before resting again on her face. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to meet his lips. A kiss which he returned passionately. He wrapped his strong arms around her settling his hands on the small of her back pulling her body to press up against his. Even through the layers of the dress she could feel him already excited by her presence.

All the pent up frustration she felt for Sarah, all the sadness and loneliness she'd felt from Jareth's absence seeped through her in that one kiss and the groping turned fiery. With a wave of her hand, Valentine's dress and undergarments were discarded on the floor leaving her standing naked before Jareth. He growled as he lifted her changing their position so Valentine was pressed up against the wall. She wrapped her naked legs around his waist pressing herself against him leaving wet marks on his pants. Keeping his grip tight on her, Jareth lowered his mouth taking a tight nipple in his mouth which he bit down on soliciting a gasp from Valentine who tried to throw her head back but ended up closing her eyes instead.

Unable to stand the tension any longer, Jareth carried Valentine to the bedroom and threw her down on the bed. He left her exposed for only a moment as he removed his own clothing. In a flash, he descended down on her again spreading her legs wide exposing her flesh to him. He trailed kisses down her stomach stopping right at her navel sucking gently on the skin leaving a purple colored hickey. He perched himself at her opening teasing before thrusting hard, filling her body, causing her toes to curl. Valentine moaned in pleasure, his name escaping her lips. Valentine's eyes shot open realizing her mistake, waiting for him chastise her for saying his name but he continued his assault on her body. He pulled her up pressing their bodies together as he continued his rhythm. It started becoming erratic and both knew they were about to lose themselves. Valentine cried out, having her build up climax first.

Just as Jareth started gasping, reaching his own climax, he cried out, "Sarah." Before the orgasm hit him and he collapsed on top of a very stunned Valentine. Valentine lay very still underneath Jareth, trying to comprehend what just happened. He had never called out another woman's name during sex, never. Jareth didn't seem to realize his mistake and placed another kiss of Valentine's lips. "I hope that makes up for all the lost time, my love." He kissed her forehead before rolling off of her. Valentine smiled weakly, pulled on her clothes and high tailed it out of his room.

(*#*(#*(&#*(& #()&* #$()&# _ #)($# #I#*$(#*(#(*&#*(&# $(&)*# $(&*#(&*$ #(*&# $

Sarah sat in the library reading through a book. Something had been bothering her for a while. The roses that Jareth had given her while they'd been at her parents. The fourteen roses; twelve red, one white and one blue. What could the colors of those flowers mean? He certainly wasn't American so it's not like he was just giving her red, white and blue flowers to be patriotic. Jareth rarely did anything without a meaning. Karen's flowers had been lavender. If he'd intended for them to mean nothing then why had he not given the two women the same bouquet. The books within the library were lacking on any kid of botanist books.

After searching through book after book for what seemed like hours, Sarah finally happened upon a passage in an old book. The chapter was titled, "Roses and their meanings". She was just about to delve into reading when the door opened and her husband came strolling through the door. Sarah snapped the book shut and tucked it under her leg. Jareth looked like he was positively glowing.

Sarah clasped her hands on her stomach which was now protruding just a little bit further. They wouldn't be able to keep her pregnancy secret much longer. Jareth kept her dressed in heavy gowns with busy prints to keep the attention away from her expanding midsection but the bust lines were becoming too tight and soon the extra layers of fabric wouldn't be enough to hide her stomach. In fact, with her hands resting on her dress pushing the fabric tightly against her stomach it would be obvious to anyone looking that she was pregnant.

Jareth stole a quick glance at her bump and his eyes softened. How he loved that baby and it was only a ten week old fetus. He couldn't wait until it was born, he couldn't wait to teach it magic, to teach it how to properly kick goblins, to let the babe play in the Labyrinth and teach it how to throw Hoggle into the Bog of Eternal Stench then laughing as its mother scolded them for being mean to her friends. Oh, they'd have great times together, father and baby.

"Have you been resting like I told you to?" Jareth asked as he grudgingly tore his eyes away from his growing child.

"Yes, Jareth, I haven't moved from this couch since you left." Sarah replied condescendingly. Jareth sat down on the couch next to her placing her legs in his lap. A gesture Sarah thought was very endearing. Usually, he made her move when he wanted to sit down. _My, he's a good mood. _ Sarah thought to herself as she looked at his face. A content smile lighted his pale face, making him look even more handsome. He picked up one of the many books littered around Sarah. He glanced at the cover than turned questioning eyes towards her.

"Herbalism? Why are you so interested in herbalism?" He asked glancing around realizing half a dozen of the other books were on the same subject.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if there was anything that could help aid in the baby's development," Sarah lied easily. That was a good idea actually. Perhaps after she found the meaning of the flowers she'd look again for medicinal herbs.

"Oh, really, you are interested in herbal methods? I'll have Bayard concoct something for you. I've been meaning to do that anyhow. The baby needs help in developing its magic." Jareth told her as he leafed through a couple pages of one of the books. Sarah bit her lip as she contemplating asking him about another thing that had been troubling her mind.

"Jareth," she started weakly not sure if she could get up the nerve to ask him. Sometimes his mood could change in an instant especially when she pried on things he didn't want to talk about.

"Hmm," he replied halfheartedly as if he wasn't really listening to her anymore as he had found something interesting in the book.

"Why don't you want anyone to know I'm pregnant?" Sarah blurted out too quickly. Her words had been jumbled and she wasn't sure if Jareth had heard her but he set the book down signifying he had indeed heard her.

"I told you. I want to announce it properly." He told her as the first inklings of anger threaded into his voice. Sarah knew she'd hit a nerve if he was already getting angry.

"But why not announce it and be done with it? Don't you want people to be supportive and giving with the baby?"

"Yes, I do." He ground out frustrated. Why couldn't she just leave it alone?

Sarah drew in a breath and a familiar scent hit her nostrils. Raspberry. Valentine's perfume. He'd been with Valentine, that's why he'd been in such a good mood. Sarah studied his face closely, realizing his face was flushed, his lips were swollen. They'd been intimate. Suddenly, everything made sense. The secrets, the deception…Sarah closed her eyes willing herself not to cry. She would not cry over this. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jareth studying her face, the lines in his face wrinkled in confusion. "It's because of her, isn't it?"

"What the devil are you talking about?" Jareth asked really not understand what his wife was on about. He'd had such a good morning too.

"Valentine. She's the reason you want to keep my pregnancy a secret. You're afraid of how she's going to react." Sarah stated instead of asking. By the widening of Jareth's eyes, Sarah knew she was right. "God, how can you even stand to be with her? I thought you'd give her up once I was pregnant. I am your wife and I'm pregnant. Why can't you leave her alone? Why do you always have to spoil everything by running to that whore? Are you horny, huh? Is that why you run to her? Because I am too. Let me tell you something, fairy boy, pregnancy makes a girl real horny. Why don't you fuck me instead of her?" Sarah screamed, actually feeling appalled by the filth that left her mouth, but feeling the searing rage of emotion that had caused them.

Jareth actually looked stunned. He'd never heard a woman speak that way. Well, not one of good standing anyway. Certainly never expected Sarah to use that kind of language. He pushed her legs violently off his lap and stood facing her. His face red with anger and he felt a rage build within himself as well. That rage swirled through his mind like an oncoming storm, clouding his judgement, fogging his sense of nobility, letting his tongue rain down with harsh words, consequences be damned. He was tired of this constant bickering. The constant competition between the two women. Why did they have to make this so difficult? "Did you expect me to be celibate for the last 4000 years? When are you going to get this through your thick skull? I love Valentine. If it wasn't for this damned prophecy, I would have never married you. I would have taken Valentine as my wife forty years ago. Do you think I like being married to a spoiled brat? A selfish mortal, who only cares about her own feelings and thinks nothing of those around her. Well, let me tell you, little madam, I am not human. Quit comparing me to your little boyfriends like mallboy. I am ageless, I am immortal, I am more powerful than you could ever imagine and I am done with this constant fighting. Don't ever spew that filth in front of me again, Sarah. I am done tolerating it."

With that Jareth turned on his heel leaving the library. Sarah knees gave out and she fell to the floor landing with a thud. Her chest heaved as her body shook. Tears poured out of her eyes as she sobbed. She screamed letting all the frustration fuel through her body. How could she have been so stupid? Agreeing to this contract had been a mistake. Jareth would never love her and now she was pregnant. Even if she wanted to leave, she would always be tied to him. Through all the tears and heartache, Sarah laughed bitterly when she replayed his words over in her head, realizing he'd revealed his true age, something she'd wanted to know for the last five and a half months. Now she couldn't care less. A thump on the floor caused her to turn to her left. There lying on the floor was the book she'd tucked away when Jareth entered the room. Ironically, it'd fallen open to the very page she'd wanted to read. A fresh onslaught of tears rose as she read its passage. "Red (Dark)-Unconscious beauty, White-Purity, Innocence, Worthy, Blue-the unattainable, the impossible."

#*&#(&*#(&*#$(&* #$(&* #$(&*# $(&*# $(&* #$*(& #$(&* #$(&* #$(&*$# *

Jareth entered the dining hall feeling guilty about what he'd said to Sarah earlier. He hadn't meant most of it. He'd said those harsh words in anger. All the frustration he'd felt over the last few weeks, just boiled over and unfortunately Sarah had felt the slice his proverbial tongue lashing had caused. As he glanced along the table of diners, his eyes rested on the shrunken, defeated figure of his wife. Her eyes were red and blood shot. He knew she'd been crying. His words had been cutting enough to have made anyone cry. Looking at her now, he regretted everything. Bringing her down here, marrying her so young, taking her virginity, every ounce of pain he'd ever caused her. He even regretted the fact that she was pregnant because now she'd could never escape his cruelty.

She lifted her eyes as he entered and the pained look on her face almost made him pause mid step. How could he have done that to her? How could he have caused her so much pain? He was supposed to protect her. He was supposed to shield her from cruelty, make her happy and here he was being the cruel one. In that moment, the moment her eyes turned from him as if even the sight of him caused her pain he was startled to realize he loved her.

Valentine watched as Jareth entered, his eyes only for Sarah. She felt jealousy course through her veins heating her blood making it boil. She watched the emotions pass over his usually passive face. The last look, the softening of his eyes, the sad smile, she'd seen that look before. He'd given it to her many times. He loved Sarah and quickly Valentine was fading from his mind. It had been Sarah's name he'd called out today mid coitus. It was Sarah who he spent his time with. It was Sarah that slept with his arms wrapped around her.

Jareth sat down at the table trying to catch Sarah's eye again. He needed to apologize. He needed to set things right. He hated himself, feared that she hated him too. What a fool he'd been! How could he have been so blind to what he felt in his heart? Now, that he realized he loved Sarah, he had to win back her love in return.

The next morning at breakfast, Valentine sat in the dining hall watching her monarchs, her lips curling into a wicked grin. The tension between the two was glorious. _They must've had a ittle bittle fight._ Valentine leered to herself. The pair hadn't spoken to each other during dinner last night and she had it on good authority that Sarah had slept in the library, refusing to return to her room.

Throughout the entire meal, Sarah had pushed around her food taking a small bite here and there. Her normally porcelain white face was red and puffy. Her eyes were bloodshot, dark circles formed underneath them. She refused to look in Jareth's direction. She hadn't even looked up when he'd stormed in the room. Feeling disgusted by his very presence, Sarah slid her chair back and tried to flee the dining hall. A voice stopped her, one that used to send shivers down her body but now dreaded. She'd slept in the library last night, refusing to be confined to the same space as him. She was so hurt by his actions that she didn't know if she could ever forgive him. Even if he promised to leave her alone and never return.

"Sarah," Jareth had called as she rose from the table to stop her just before she left. They were now standing in the corner of the room whispering to each other. Valentine watched intrigued her inside bursting with joy to see the disdain on both of their faces. To her right, Roman was watching the King and Queen as well.

"Something's changed between them," Roman observed.

"Yes, I noticed that too, but what could it be? I heard they had a little tiff yesterday. " Valentine replied not bothering to keep the jealously out of her voice. Also, choosing to ignore the conclusion she'd come to yesterday about Jareth's feelings for the girl.

"Did they now?" Roman said interested, wondering what the pair could have fought about. "Something else has changed, though. Before their little fight, something is different."

In the corner, Jareth was attempting to get Sarah to eat a little bit more. "You barely touched your breakfast, Sarah, you're eating for two now. You must eat."

"I know, I'm just not hungry. I'll have Odette bring me something later," Sarah said irritably not wanting to speak to him anymore. She wanted to be anywhere but in this room or even this castle. .

"I promised to take care of you, Sarah. I'm not above forcing you to eat," he said jokingly a smirk curling over his lips.

Sarah smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She suddenly felt very tired and voiced her thoughts to her husband. "Go lay down, Sarah. Rest and I'll join you later." On an afterthought he added, "Sarah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said yesterday. Surely, you know that?"

"No, I didn't realize you were in the habit of lying. Thank you for clarifying that for me." Sarah replied tersely as she took a few steps back trying to end the conversation.

"Tell me what I can do to make this up to you?" He replied feeling desperate but not letting it show on his face.

Sarah sighed, "I'm not forgiving you this time. If you are truly sorry for saying those mean, hurtful things, you're going to have to do better than just apologizing."

Jareth nodded his head in understanding. "Alright, Sarah, I understand. Now, please, go, rest. Stress isn't good for…" he left the sentence hanging and instead placed his hand on her abdomen. Sarah fought the urge to step away but his hand moved from her stomach quickly. Sarah left without another word.

Back at the table Roman nudged Valentine. "Did you see that?" he asked incredulously.

"He touched her stomach," Valentine replied angrily. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach.

"She must be pregnant," Roman whispered furiously scandalized by the latest development. Beside him Valentine remained silent but her faced burned red with anger. Sarah was pregnant. Valentine knew now that she would never have a chance with Jareth. In some part of her mind, she'd hoped that he'd slowly get tired of his wife and run back to her. Now that would never happen. Jareth wanted to be a father above all else, something that Valentine could never give him. She'd never get him back, not now, not ever. Unless…Valentine got a wicked thought in her head. Unless…Sarah had an accident. Grinning wickedly, Valentine fled the dining hall to formulate her plan.

#*# $()# $()*# $()*# $()*#$ ()*# $()*# $(#$ ()*#$ ()*#$ ()*#$ ()*#$ )*(#$ O(

Two chapters in one day. You guys are lucky! I hope you enjoyed this one. I love drama! I feel like this was a well-rounded chapter even though J and S are having a row. I've had Valentine's dastardly plot planned out since the beginning. It's fun to know my reviewers and I have similar fiendish minds :O) REVIEW!


	16. Pink Straws and Wet Whistles

**Disclaimer: I own the Labyrinth….in my dreams *frowny face***

**Authors note: You guys… ROOOOOCK! I put these author notes up here to answer questions or address issues that are posted in some reviews that I feel need to be addressed in case any of you actually go and read reviews before reading my story. I don't want prospective readers to be intimidated or mislead by un-factual or hypocritical reviews. That being said please do not attack me as a person. You don't know me. To you I am just author Bushesobrandy but behind the pen name is a real person with feelings. If you don't like my story fine…point out what's wrong with the story don't attack me personally. You have no idea who I am, what I like, what I believe in. You don't even know my name. With that being said… ON WARDS TO DELCIOUSLY TIGHT PANTS!**

**Chapter 16: Pink Straws and Wet Whistles**

Jareth sat in his throne room feeling more miserable than he ever had, well maybe not the worst he ever felt but it was definitely ruining his day. Sarah still wasn't speaking to him but at least she wasn't sleeping in the library anymore. Things had been very tense the last few days. Valentine had been ignoring him as well. Even Ardeth seemed to be steering clear of the Goblin King. He just couldn't please anyone.

The Goblin King tapped his riding crop against his leg as he sat haphazardly on his marble throne watching as his subjects filed into the room for daily grievances. There seemed to be more goblins and dwarves than usual. He was even surprised to see a few Fae in the mix of creatures filing into the throne room.

After hearing a couple of grievances from the normal mix of goblins, one approached him bearing a goblin cake. Goblin cakes were extremely dense, overly sweet and oddly flavored. Not Jareth's idea of dessert. The small goblin who Jareth knew to be named Sage presented the cake before the King with a low bow.

"What is this for?" Jareth asked as he eyed the cake suspiciously. Jareth wasn't often presented with gifts as he was known to hurl them back at the giver.

"Congratulations sire," the small goblin Sage peeped.

Jareth narrowed his eyes titling his head to the side, "what for?"

"I heard that Her Highness is with child," Sage squeaked with another bow.

Jareth's eyes widened in surprise before turning ice cold. Sage twisted his small hands together nervously. "Who told you that?" Jareth asked in a low dangerous voice.

The goblin looked around nervously. "Is it not true, sire? The Kingdom is buzzing with the happy news!"

Jareth's muscles tightened as tension ran through his body. He looked around the throne room noticing that most of the creatures in the room carried some sort of trinket.

"Yes it's true. Sarah is expecting," Jareth replied then dismissed the goblin. He stood then bee lined for the door preparing to leave the room. Ardeth chased after him looking around wildly.

"Your Majesty, you cannot leave now. There are so many people here!" Ardeth shouted across the room exasperated catching the attention of some of the well-wishers.

"I'll be back. Keep them entertained," Jareth barked before disappearing. He was positively fuming. He approached the doors to the library slamming them open startling its occupants. "Leave us." Jareth growled as his eyes rested of the figure of his wife who still had her hand clutched to her chest frightened.

"Who did you tell?" He yelled as he stood in front of her towering over her.

"I didn't tell anyone anything," Sarah replied casually, unimpressed with attempt to intimidate her.

"I'm getting presents for our baby. Only four people knew of your pregnancy. Who have you told?"

"Perhaps you ought to ask the other two because I haven't said a word. Just like you told me not to, dear." Sarah replied grounding out the word 'dear'. "Now, I must get back to my studying so go away."

Jareth scoffed. How dare she tell him to leave! Insufferable mortal! He turned to leave agitated with his wife. As he opened the door Roman fell to his knees in front of him. Behind Jareth, Sarah grinned in amusement. Roman's cheeks tinged red with embarrassment and Jareth looked incredulous. "It's a wonder anyone can keep a secret around here with everyone eavesdropping." Jareth said sharply.

"I've not been dropping no eaves, Sire." Roman responded trying to cover for the fact that he'd just been caught by a very angry Goblin King doing exactly that.

"Really, well…" Jareth grinned wickedly then turned towards Sarah. "Sarah, your lessons have been cancelled for the day."

"Why?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"Because your teacher will be spending the day in the Bog. Good bye Roman," Jareth said. The stout Fae started protesting but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Jareth waved a gloved hand and Roman disappeared.

Sarah rolled her eyes and pushed past Jareth. "Where are you going?" Jareth asked her.

"Well, it's my nap time isn't it?" Sarah sassed placing her hands on her hips.

Jareth smirked. He had other ideas in his mind.

$*$)*($#)(*#$)*(#$%*()#$%)*(#$%()*$#)*($#*()$#)(*$#%)*($)(*$)*$#%)*($%#)*(

Sarah sat in the throne room beside Jareth feeling a little disappointed that she hadn't been able to have her nap time today. It was a custom she'd grown very used to in the last few weeks. Even now she could feel her eyes getting heavy and her body feeling sluggish. She was determined, however, not to show any sign of restlessness to her overprotective pig headed husband. She enjoyed listening to the common problems of 'her' subjects. However, at the first stifle of a yawn, Jareth would have Sarah carted off and put to bed. Sometimes she just didn't understand him. Well, most of the time she didn't understand him. He was like two different people. He claimed indifference towards her, hardly speaking to her throughout the day unless correcting her for improper behavior and then other times he was so fiercely protective and caring that it made her almost believe that he did love her. One thing was sure though, Jareth did love their baby. Sarah believed on more than one occasion that the only reason he tolerated her was because of what she carried inside her.

She'd received many congratulatory gifts when she'd entered the throne room. Many of the goblins and Fae had been shocked to see their Queen. This was Sarah's first appearance by Jareth's side in the six months they'd been married.

A dark haired Fae approached the goblin monarchs bowing low. The formality that came with being Queen was something Sarah didn't like and couldn't get used to but she kept her mouth shut. This Fae, a male Fae, was very handsome with chiseled features, dark chestnut colored hair and tan skin. His medium length hair hung in waves ending just below his collar bone. He knelt down on one knee in front of Sarah. His pale blue eyes seem to peer into her soul. "Your Highness," he said with a strong even voice, devoid of any accented clips. "It is an honor to see you here. We haven't had the pleasure of being in your presence since your marriage to the Goblin King." He reached for Sarah's hand and brought her fingers to his lips. Sarah blushed, her cheeks tingeing with red.

"Yes, well, Jareth finally decided to let me out of my cage," Sarah said shooting a feisty look at Jareth whose face remained a blank slate but she noticed the iron like grip he held on the arms of his chair.

"You are positively glowing, Your Highness. Your condition makes you radiant although I am sure you are always equally as lovely. Do you agree Your Majesty?" The Fae said looking into the cold eyes of the King.

"Yes, she is quite beautiful," Jareth replied quickly and evenly as if he were speaking about the weather. Sarah's head snapped his direction eyes searching his face which remained emotionless. Sarah's momentarily softened eyes turned to stone. His emotionless face made her think he hadn't been sincere about his compliment. For his part, Jareth had been quite sincere about his compliment and recognized his fault for not letting it show on his face as well.

"What is your name?" Sarah asked almost breathlessly enjoying the attention this man was giving her. It was almost a breath of fresh air especially since she wasn't on good terms with her husband.

"Eros, Your Highness," the Fae responded proudly with a nod of his head.

"Eros, I know that name from somewhere," Jareth said really looking at Eros now with hard, bitter, scornful eyes.

"I am a member of the High Court, Your Majesty," Eros told him pompously. Jareth fought the urge to groan. How he disliked the High Court and all of its members especially ones who made his wife's cheeks red in the blush Jareth was so fond of. One that up until now had only been reserved for him.

"You were sent here no doubt." Jareth stated flatly. His parents could be so meddlesome sometimes but too cowardly to deal with their sons surly temper.

"Yes, sire. News of the Queen's pregnancy has reached their ears. They sent me to see if it were true. As this gorgeous creature sits before me skin glowing with impending motherhood, they will be pleased to hear that this news is true." Eros took Sarah's hand and kissed it once again eliciting another blush from her. She leaned forward in her chair a little to more happily accommodate his fawning over her.

Jareth laid his eyes on the offending union of their hands like the mere sight of them touching sickened him, which it did. The jealousy coursing through the Goblin King's veins surprised even him. He wanted nothing more than to banish Eros to the Bog of Eternal Stench. Jareth realized with even more displeasure that he was going to have to go and visit his parents today leaving Sarah alone in the castle with the likes of Eros. Perhaps he'd get lucky and the flirtatious Fae would leave with him.

"Will you need a place to stay overnight, Eros?" Sarah asked offering wordlessly to give Eros a room in the castle for the night. Jareth's attention snapped to his wife. How dare she?

Eros looked humble. "Your Highness, your kindness knows no bounds. I will indeed accept your offer to remain in the castle tonight."

Jareth stood so abruptly from his chair that had it not been cemented to the floor it would have probably tipped over. "I must visit my parents, Sarah. I will be back tonight. If you have any problems talk to Ardeth."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at his retreating form before turning back towards Eros. "Would you like a tour of the castle?" Sarah asked him deciding to play hostess. Besides, it wasn't very often they had guests and this was Sarah's first real chance to play the role Jareth had given her. One thing Sarah had learned in her lessons was that the Queen was the ultimate hostess.

"You are too kind," Eros said as he offered his arm to Sarah. Sarah took it obliging sliding her hand through his arm pulling gently to lead him through the castle.

#(*#((*#() #$()* #$(# $()#$ () #$()*#$ ()*#$(_ $#)( #$)(*#$)(*# ()*#$)(# $()* #()*# $()*

_Three days later_

Jareth sat in his office positively fuming. He'd locked himself here amongst the books and papers to try and distract him from the fact that Eros had overstayed his welcome. Sarah and Eros had been spending every moment of the day together. Jareth produced a crystal in his hand that showed an image of Eros and Sarah walking through the castle garden, arms linked together, smiling and laughing as if there wasn't a care in the world.

Jareth threw the crystal against the wall seething, feeling momentarily satisfied as the crystal and the image of his wife and her 'friend' shattered into millions of pieces. Why couldn't she look at him like that? Why wouldn't she spend time with him? _Probably because you acted like an arrogant bastard and haven't really done much to prove your apology has been sincere._ Jareth thought bitterly to himself.

Jareth let his head fall to his desk with a frustrated thud. He had to think of a way to regain her affection and trust. Jareth sat up and rubbed his hand over his face tiredly. Suddenly, an idea presented itself in his brain. With a wave of his hand he conjured something into his fingertips. Glancing over it for flaws and seeing none he set off to his bedroom to wait for Sarah.

#*# *(# $978#$29078#42897)# $(&*)#$ 9078 #$978# $(78# $9078#$2(&* #$(780 #$(

Jareth sat in the music room his finger pounding away on the ivory keys. His eyes closed as his fingers glided seamlessly over the notes he knew so well playing the song that his mother had taught him when he was just a child. Four thousand years he'd played this song. When he felt forlorn this was the song he played to calm his nerves, to try and make himself feel better. Today, though, no matter how many times he played it, he couldn't bring himself to smile.

Coming to the end of the song, he started again but half way through the first section he slowed finding it hard to finish as he let his mind wonder to what he'd seen in the garden when he'd been looking out the window after he'd finished his lunch. He'd waited for Sarah for two hours in their bedroom, waiting to give her the present he'd made for her. When she didn't come he'd sent for his lunch, getting an extra plate in case Sarah showed, deciding to wait just a little while longer. He was so excited about the item currently wrapped in the black silk scarf which weighed down his jacket pocket.

He'd dined alone for the third day in a row. Wondering where his wife was he'd gone to the window to peer out over the Labyrinth. His eyes settled on a mass underneath the cherry trees in the garden just inside the castle walls. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the brightness of the sun before he realized what he was looking at. For the first time in his life, he felt his heart breaking. The mass was Eros and Sarah sharing a probing kiss, their lunch discarded and forgotten.

He watched as they broke their kiss and Sarah's lips turned upwards in a bright smile revealing her perfect white teeth. Sarah leaned back on her arms allowing Eros to rub her pregnant belly. When Eros bent down to place a kiss on her stomach, Jareth felt his insides constrict suffocating him. He'd looked away then, leaving the window like a coward unable to bear the sight any longer.

Stopping mid song, Jareth felt so overcome with grief he was unable to continue. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. Now that he had come to terms that he loved Sarah, a real true love not in any way similar to the lustful love he felt for Valentine, she was all he could think about. He watched her as she slept at night, silently wanting to take her into his arms and cradle her against him as she slept. He watched her during meals, the delicate way she chewed her food, the improper use of her utensils which he found endearing.

Jareth pulled out the black silk scarf unwrapping it and looking at the gift he'd made for her. He wanted to give it to her to show her that he was truly sorry for the things he'd said last week. To let her know that he cared for her above himself cared for her more than anyone or anything else in this entire world. He wrapped it up again as his heart felt like it would burst. Would she accept it now that she was occupied with Eros? Perhaps she never loved him in the first place and she'd just been upset that he'd been rude. He placed his hands on the piano again and began to play, repeating the same song. Just as he reached the bridge of his song, he hit a wrong note. He stopped stunned. He'd been playing this song for thousands of years and he had never missed a note once. He lifted his hands only to realize they were shaking.

$&) $)( !(* $(*& !$*()& $!*(&! $(&*! $()&* $!(*& !$(&*! $(&*)!$ (&*)

After having lunch with Eros, Sarah had decided it was time for her afternoon nap. They'd been walking the garden all morning which had tired Sarah out quickly but she'd dredged on because she enjoyed spending time with Eros. He was everything Jareth wasn't…kind, courteous, loving, affectionate, and funny.

The first kiss shared between the two had been during the tour of the castle on Eros' first day in the castle beyond the Goblin City. It had been quick and chaste, a thank you for being the perfect hostess but more had followed on sequential days leading up to the heavy make out session at lunch today. Sarah had stopped it before she'd gone too far. Something about Eros made her body come alive made her feel heated in all the right places.

She enjoyed her time with him. His conversations were pleasant, his banter was witty, he challenged her in ways that no one else could. Well, she imagined Jareth probably could match Eros' company if he'd actually engage in conversation with her instead of treating her like a tarnished trophy. She'd already forgiven him for their little fight last week but she refused to tell him. She wanted him to prove that he was sorry, to let him know that he couldn't treat her like one of his underlings. She wasn't a child anymore. He was her husband not her father.

Sarah entered their room shedding her heavy dress. She flung it over the back of a chair knowing she'd have to put it back on when she got up. She put on one of her silk night gowns pausing in front of the mirror to admire her expanding stomach. She pulled the peach colored fabric of the night gown tight. She was getting big. Not too big as she was only eleven weeks pregnant but she definitely had to admit she was one of those women who showed early and grew quickly. Soon she wouldn't be able to see her feet.

Frowning at the thought of stretch marks and swollen ankles, Sarah climbed into bed and pulled the sheet up leaving the heavy cover at the bottom of the bed. Recalling the lovely day she'd been having Sarah quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face not noticing that she wasn't alone in the room.

#*(# $(& #$&()*#$ &*()#$ ()&#$ (&)*# $(&*# $(&*# $(*&# $(&*)#$ &*()# $&*()

Valentine hid in the closet of the Goblin King and Queen. She'd heard the Queen enter but had decided not to spy on her in fear of being discovered. In her hand, Valentine held a small vial of clear liquid. She'd procured the vial from a man in the back alley of the goblin market. He hadn't asked any questions but she'd given him extra gold to ensure his silence.

After the room had been silent for a while, Valentine opened the door slowly peering around the edge of the door to see if Sarah had fallen asleep. Sure enough, the Goblin Queen lay with her mouth open, eyes closed, breathing softly. Valentine scoffed at the repulsive Queen as she slept. How unladylike to lay like a sloth with her mouth hanging wide open. She half expected the girl to fart in her sleep.

Valentine moved towards the bed taking extra care to be silent. Sarah moved in her sleep causing Valentine to stop abruptly ready to bolt if Sarah's eyes were to open. Behind her, Roman ran into her unaware of her sudden stop. She turned quickly and gave her friend a heated look before returning to her task.

Valentine pulled the cork stopper on the bottle ready to pour its continents into the glass of water Sarah had poured herself before going to sleep. She glanced at Sarah who'd shifted placing a hand protectively over her stomach. Valentine paused.

"I don't think I can do this," Valentine whispered furiously to Roman turning to look at him.

"Why not? Don't you want the King for yourself? He'll never be yours as long as the wretch is alive," Roman told her trying to convince her to carry through her mission. He sneered at the sleeping Queen for emphasis.

"But at what price? I don't like this girl either. I'd love to see her dead but that's Jareth's baby. He may not recover from its death. Maybe we should wait until after the birth of the baby," Valentine responded sounding unsure and trying to picture how devastated Jareth would be when he learned his child had died.

"No!" Roman shouted in a whisper trying to make his friend see reason. "You will never truly be his. Not as long as he has something to tie him to this infuriating mortal. You must kill them both. He'll get over the loss of his unborn child. Perhaps you'll be able to conceive after time."

Valentine shook her head sadly, "I am infertile."

"Miracles happen every day, my dear friend. Now do what you've been planning. Kill this girl and that impure child. The future High King should be a pure bred Fae not a Halfling."

Valentine stared at Sarah a little longer trying to reach a decision but the sound of footsteps stopped her in her tracks. Someone was walking down the hall. Making a decision Valentine emptied the vile into the glass and disappeared. Roman grinned evilly with a callous little wave to the sleeping figure of Sarah and disappeared as well.

#)*(#*)(# $&*(# $&(*#$ &()* #$)&*( #$*()& #$*()& #$)(&*#$ (&)* #$*&( #$&

Jareth walked into his bedroom feeling emotionally drained. He leaned up against the door, closing his eyes and sighed. Hopefully, Sarah would be out in the garden still or otherwise detained. He didn't know if he could look at her right now after witnessing her exchange with Eros in the garden. He had no right to be upset by it, really. He'd given her permission to have a consort. He opened his eyes to notice Sarah's sleeping figure on the bed. He let his head fall letting his blonde hair cover his face. Well, at least she was sleeping. He sat down on the edge of the bed careful not wake her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Why couldn't she always be like this?

_Because you wouldn't love her if she was complacent_. He thought to himself which was true. He smiled sadly as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear running his fingers down her cheek as he did so. She stirred a little, her eye lids fluttering before her breathing evened out again. He placed his hand on her stomach. This was his baby! He'd be damned if he'd let some inconsequential Fae put his paws on his child, his heir, the future High King.

Jareth licked his lips. He eyed Sarah's water on the night stand. She always kept a glass of water on the stand in case she woke up thirsty. He'd drank from her glass before, unbeknownst to her of course. She wasn't the only one who woke up during the middle of night with a dry mouth. He grinned as he picked up the glass imagining how put out she'd look if she woke up to an empty glass. How her perfect red lips would form the cutest little pout.

He brought the glass to his mouth and gulped down the entire glass of water relishing as the cool liquid wet his throat. He smiled and set the glass back down. He reached a hand out to Sarah again just pain shot up through his stomach causing Jareth to double over in pain.

Sarah's eyes flew open as Jareth grunted again. Bolting upright she rubbed her tired eyes frustratingly trying to focus on the source of the noise and found Jareth clutching his stomach practically sprawled out on the floor.

"Jareth, what's wrong?" Sarah cried out as she scrambled out of bed to rush to his side.

Jareth's breathing was coming out in heavy gasps; his face was dripping with sweat. "I've been poisoned," he ground out breathlessly. He glanced at Sarah and through all his pain he was immediately worried for her. He tried to stand to ease her fear but his knees gave out and he crumpled to the floor. "Help me to the bed. I need to rest."

Sarah threw his arm over her shoulder and strained to lift him. He was almost dead weight in her arms and she was struggling. She finally got him into the middle of the bed. She pulled the covers up to his chin. His eyes were fluttering as he dipped in and out of consciousness. Sarah was fully crying now. She had never been so frightened in her life. Jareth reached for her hand which she took immediately. "I'll be fine, don't worry." He told her weakly, his voice barely a whisper. "I just need to rest. The poison will not kill me. I'll be better in a few days. Go and get Ardeth."

"But how, who, why?" Sarah fumbled over her words feeling helpless. Jareth smiled as he blinked his eyes slowly. He was beginning to slip out of consciousness again.

"Your water, it was poisoned. If I hadn't drank it…" he paused as another pain shot through his body causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. He gulped trying to repress the yelp that wanted to escape his lips for Sarah's sake. The look on her face, she was distraught, almost hysterical.

"Go get Ardeth," he replied again before blackness claimed him. Sarah jumped from the bed and called to the goblin down the hall to fetch the advisor. She returned to Jareth's side and wept; scared he wouldn't live through the night.

In the closet, a red haired Fae watched horrified as the man she loved lie in bed poisoned by her own hand.

#&*(# $&(* #$&()* #$*&( #$*()& #$*()& #$()&*# $&(*)# $(&*)# $(&)*#$ &*()

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! So Valentine strikes that evil bitch but it didn't go according to plan! Good for her! How did you like the inclusion of Eros? You'll be seeing him again. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review! LOVE Y'ALL! Oh and there's a "quote" in this chapter …. Did you catch it?**


	17. Lover's Lane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth's tight pants but I do own a few pairs of tight pants. **

**Authors note: The response to the last chapter was, WOW, overwhelming. The responses varied so much. I was very intrigued by the way the chapter affected each of you individually. I really don't like writing for Valentine. Personally, I really don't even like her character but she adds dimension to the story. You guys seem to love her so I'm going to try and write a little more about her in this chapter. **

Chapter 17: Lover's Lane

Valentine was an emotional wreck. When she watched Jareth down the glass of water filled with the poison meant for Sarah, she tried to call out to him; to stop him but a firm hand gripping her mouth stopped her. Roman, anticipating what Valentine would do, had wrapped his arm around Valentine's head pulling her close to his body to keep her from moving.

Roman and Valentine had left the Goblin King's room before Ardeth had appeared. Sarah might be too dense to sense their presence but Ardeth would not be. Valentine lay on her bed face pressed into a pillow weeping.

"How could I have done that to him?" She cried looking at Roman who sat complacently in her vanity chair.

"You did what needed to be done," Roman replied nonchalant as he picked at the hem of his frock coat.

Valentine sat up and looked at him in disbelief. "What needed to be done? I poisoned the King!" she practically shouted.

The stout Fae's eyes grew hard. "Keep your voice down! Ardeth is no fool. Once he realizes the poison was meant for Sarah, you'll be the first person he comes to. You must stay sharp and vigilant. Remember the story I told you and stick to it."

Valentine wiped her eyes. Roman was right. Ardeth would come to her first especially given the public animosity the two women felt for each other. It was no secret that the King's wife and mistress disliked each other. "Did you see the way he acted with her? The way he touched her, the way he looked at her? He loves her. He actually loves her and I hate her," Valentine responded her voice full of anguish.

"Feed into that hate, my friend. We're going to have to find another way to get rid of her." Roman replied as he wracked his brain for other possible ways to get rid of Sarah.

"I wish she'd just go back to where she came from," Valentine said with a small smile on her face as she blissfully thought back to the days before Sarah had arrived and stole her lover.

Roman tilted his head to the side looking at Valentine as if he'd never seen her before. Slowly, his lips turned up into an evil grin. "That's it. Valentine, you're a genius. We'll send Sarah to the Aboveground and then close off the portal. We don't need any more mortals tainting our beautiful world."

"It won't work. He will go and retrieve her. He won't allow his child to be born into the Aboveground. You know what happens when a child is born Above."

"All the better," Roman replied as he stood to leave. "Now get some sleep. We have much to do. Remember what I told you when Ardeth comes to question you. And no doubt he will come soon. He's fiercely and blindly loyal to Jareth."

Valentine gasped. "Don't say his name. You'll grab his attention!" She whispered furiously suddenly feeling very anxious that Jareth would over hear what they were saying.

"No need to worry about that. You poisoned him, remember? He won't be hearing anything for hours. Now, get some rest," Roman said as he left Valentine in her room. As the historian walked down the hall, his smile reached ear to ear as he thought of how well the evening had turned out. Valentine had just been a pawn in his grand scheme of things. She was such a simple woman blinded by the love of a man and the hatred of the woman who held said man's affections. Jealous women could be convinced to do anything. Such simple creatures. In his wildest dreams, Roman had never expected Jareth to drink the poison. Jareth was vulnerable right now perfect for what Roman had originally planned; to kill the Goblin King.

Ardeth burst into the chamber of his monarchs letting the door slam against the wall startling his already terrified Queen. The advisor rushed to his king's side examining him for any sign of serious trauma.

"Is he dead?" Sarah asked quietly from her spot on Jareth's other side. Her hand clamped firmly in his, tears pouring out of her eyes. Ardeth glanced up at his Queen and smiled gently. She looked so frightened. Her green eyes were wide showing off too much white. Her long brunette hair hung past her full breasts and her expanded stomach heaved as she cried for her husband. She was a sight, a beautiful sight. Jareth was a lucky man. Well, not at the moment but to have such a beautiful woman crying over him, worrying about his welfare…the poisoning was almost worth it.

"No, Your Highness, it will take a lot more than belladonna to kill the Goblin King. Now if they'd used iron, he'd surely be dead but he's one of the most powerful beings in the Underground. In fact, it's been rumored that his power exceeds that of the High King and Queen." Ardeth replied proudly. He was very proud to be serving such a worthy man if not stubborn man.

Sarah chose to ignore the information about Jareth's magical abilities. That was something she could file away for a later date. All she was concerned with right now was Jareth waking up. "Belladonna?"

"Belladonna, deadly night shade. It is a poison commonly used in the Underground. I don't think it's really used in the Aboveground anymore. Haven't you ever heard of it?" When she shook her head, Ardeth continued. "Belladonna is a plant and the poison is extracted from the leaves. It is very fatal to immortal beings goblins, dwarves…" Ardeth said counting on his fingers as he named off a few of the Underground species that weren't blessed with immortality. His eyes landed on Sarah widening as a though occurred to him. He lifted the glass that Jareth had set on the end table. Sarah's water glass. "Is this yours?"

"Yes, I always have a glass of water on the stand in case I get thirsty during the night."

"And he drank this? Your water?" Ardeth asked as he placed his finger inside the glass getting some of the tainted liquid on his fingers then smelling it.

Sarah looked aghast. "I don't know. It was full when I went to sleep. He must have drank it. But…" Sarah stuttered as she realized the poison had been meant for her. Ardeth cut her off studying her face intently.

"Does he always drink your water?" He asked suspiciously. Accusing Sarah cut him deep but the King and Queen had been at sorts lately.

Sarah thought desperately trying to recall him ever drinking her water. She supposed he must have. Sometimes she'd wake up in the middle of the night and her water would be gone. Sarah looked up at Ardeth ready to answer him when the look on his face stopped her. "You don't think I poisoned him do you?"

"Well, did you?" Ardeth asked flatly as his eyes bored into her. Sarah fought the urge to squirm.

"No, I didn't poison him. Why would I poison my own husband? I'm pregnant remember? Why would I kill my child's father? Jareth is an arrogant bastard sometimes but I wouldn't…" Sarah broke off as she glanced down at the sleeping face of her husband unable to continue as a new wave of sadness brushed over her. Seeing him so helpless broke her heart. She squeezed his hand tighter even though she wasn't sure if he could feel it.

"That only means one thing then. The poison was meant for you," came Ardeth's gloomy reply.

Sarah's head snapped up. "Me? Why would anyone want to kill me?"

Ardeth scoffed and repositioned himself on the edge of the bed watching Jareth. "Plenty of reasons. You are mortal, new to this land, his wife. Jareth has many enemies. People are jealous of his position and his power. You carry the heir of the High Crown. That alone could cause people to plot out your death."

Sarah covered her stomach protectively with her free hand. "But it's just a baby," she gasped.

Nodding his head Ardeth continued, "Yes, it's a prophesized baby." When Sarah stared at him blankly, Ardeth cursed. Jareth had never told her about the prophecy surrounding their child. Well, shit. By the look on Sarah's face, he was going to have to tell her. When Jareth awoke, Ardeth would have to wear a neck brace to keep the King from strangling him.

"He never told you?" Ardeth asked for confirmation. When she shook her head, he swore again. "He told you about the prophecy when you were married right?" Sarah nodded. "Well, the prophecy entailed that the child formed of the union between the High Prince and a mortal, one who had bested the Goblin King and had never felt the touch of a man, would have great power. If nurtured properly the child would become the peacemaker and savior of the Underground but if it fell under the influence of evil, the child would become the destroyer of worlds. It took the High King and Queen quite a while to figure out how two different men were supposed to woo the same woman that is until Jareth accidentally became the Goblin King."

"What accidentally? You mean he wasn't always the Goblin King?" Sarah asked in awe, positively dripping with intrigue learning about her husband's past. Something he kept very tight lipped about. Ardeth rolled his eyes. Of course, she didn't know anything about Jareth's past. _I may have to seek employment elsewhere_. Ardeth thought to himself as he thought of how angry Jareth was going to be. No doubt, the curious little mortal Queen would drill him about his past now she'd had a taste of the "forbidden fruit".

"Yes, it was an accident and I'm not going to tell you anymore. It's not my place. If Jareth wanted you to know he would have told you. I can only hope I can out run him before he kills me for telling you."

Sarah laughed then faltered. "He wouldn't really kill you would he?" She glanced down at his peaceful, sleeping face then blanched. His temper was renowned.

Ardeth looked serious. "He might. Jareth is VERY personal."

"My lips are sealed," Sarah replied making a motion like she was zippering up her lips.

Ardeth gave her a small smile. "I'd appreciate that Your Highness," he stood from the bed and turned to leave. "He'll wake up on his own. Why don't you lie down and rest as well. No need to worry."

"Thank you, Ardeth. You are a good friend to me." Sarah replied honestly with a smile. Ardeth bowed before shutting the door a large smile on his face. No one had called him friend in a very long time.

Unbearable pain. That was what Jareth's body felt as his eyes slowly opened. He let out a groan as he shifted slowly. Jareth tried to shake his head to clear his thoughts but his head felt like it was detached from his body. He searched around the room looking for a particular figure and found her standing at the window.

"Sarah," he whispered trying to find his voice. She turned from the window, her face showing the relief she felt that he was awake. Instantly, she was by his side fawning over him, cradling his face in her hands, wiping the sweat from his brow. He smiled softly in appreciation but even the smile hurt.

"Jareth, you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked in a hushed voice. Her eyes had become glassy as she fought the tears that threatened to spill over.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked ignoring her question. He didn't want to worry her but he felt awful.

"Almost twelve hours," Sarah replied as she took his hand in hers running her fingers over the soft leather of his gloves. She hadn't taken his gloves off but now she wished she would have thinking it would be terribly uncomfortable to sleep with them on. Jareth gave no indication that he cared either way.

"And have you been awake the whole time?" he asked crossly as he noticed how her eyes drooped with black circles underneath them.

She nodded and Jareth let out an exasperated sigh. "Lay down, Sarah. I told you I'd be ok. You need to rest."

"But you're hurt," Sarah replied as if that answered his question.

"Come here. I'm fine, really. Please lay down. I'll feel much better knowing you're resting." Jareth told her as he held his arm up, with great effort, signaling for her to lie next to him. She smiled and crawled over the bed. Jareth watched her as she moved thinking that if his body wasn't in an indescribable amount of pain; he'd feel stirrings as his wife crawled towards him. Instead he decided to settle for second best and with a wave of his hand, Sarah was naked.

She looked up at him startled. Surely, he didn't have the strength to do that right now. She wouldn't deny him though if that is what he truly wanted. "Jareth, why am I naked?" Sarah asked with a slight smile on her face.

Jareth smirked, "Because, although I lack the strength to lavish you, I can still let my eyes feast on your beautiful body. There is nothing more rewarding than having your naked, pregnant wife, lay against you."

Sarah shook her head and settled her body up against his laying her head on his chest. Jareth wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her in close, closing his eyes. As soon as they were settled, Sarah's body started shaking. Startled, Jareth glanced down to see that Sarah was crying.

"I thought I was going to lose you," she cried into his chest leaving wet marks on his white linen shirt. Jareth stroked her hair slowly trying to comfort her. He laughed softly.

"It will take a lot more than poison to kill me Sarah," he replied softly, his voice full of quiet ease. He was quiet for a moment before he added "I'm sorry, Sarah, about what I said last week. Surely, you know I didn't mean it."

Sarah shook her head, "it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is you're alive and safe."

It was Jareth turn to shake his head, "No, Sarah, it does matter. I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"Jareth, please, let it go. We'll talk about it once you're better. I know you're still in pain. I can feel you clenching your muscles. Please just hold me as we sleep."

Jareth sighed and pulled her closer to him. She was the most remarkable creature. With a ghost of a smile on his lips, he fell asleep cradling the woman he loved in his arms.

Ardeth stood watch outside of the Goblin King and Queen's room with a large smile on his face. Unknown to them, well maybe Jareth knew, he'd been listening to their conversation. He wanted nothing more than to see his King happy. And Sarah seemed to make him happy.

The sound of boots walking down the hallway caught Ardeth attention and his head immediately snapped to the left, his sharp eyes peering into the dark hallway. As the figure got closer Ardeth sighed irritably. Eros strode down the hallway like he owned the place carrying a woven basket in one arm.

Ardeth puffed out his chest stepping into the way of Eros blocking his hand that reached out towards the door. "You cannot go in there," Ardeth said his tone final.

"I just want to speak with Sarah," Eros said almost pleadingly. He'd been worried about her.

"They are sleeping, Eros, I will not allow you to go in there and disturb them," Ardeth replied as he stepped in front of the door a little more blocking the other Fae's way.

"They? The King is in there as well?" Eros asked surprised. He'd spent the last three days with Sarah and not once had Jareth ever approached them. In fact, he hadn't seen the Goblin King at all except at dinner. Eros did not want to face Jareth so he decided to wait and come back later. Just as he was about to walk away a familiar voice called through the door.

"Let him in Ardeth," Jareth called out. Eros froze, he really didn't want to interact with the Goblin King but he was anxious to see Sarah so he held his head high and walked through the door into the bedroom of the Goblin King and Queen.

As he entered his eyes searched for Sarah but the room was dark, the fireplace was the only source of light, and he didn't see her. He'd only been in this room briefly but he had to admit it was an impressive room. His eyes landed on the bed where he paused mid step. Jareth lay in his bed, head propped up by a massive amount of pillows. He was shirtless and his pendant shone brightly against his pale skin. His face was pale, paler than he remembered and his eyes were sunken in just a tiny bit. It was obvious to Eros that the Goblin King was not well no matter how sharp his tongue was. "What do you want?" Jareth asked bitterly.

"Sarah missed our lunch date. I came to see if she was alright," Eros said evenly trying not to let Jareth know that he was intimidated being so close to the well-known Fae. Eros admitted to himself that he was a little 'star struck' by Jareth. The High Prince was known far and wide. He'd been this way ever since he'd first set foot in the castle beyond the Goblin City.

"My, my, my you dare to be so informal with the Goblin Queen?" Jareth asked from his spot on the bed, one eyebrow raised, his body challenging. Even lying sickly in his bed, Jareth was intimidating. It made Eros respect and fear him even more.

"She gave me those liberties, sire," Eros replied evenly. Something shifted against Jareth. As Eros eyes adjusted to the dim light he realized it was Sarah. She was curled up next to Jareth, the covers pulled up underneath her bare shoulders, her head lying on his chest as she slept peacefully.

"Did she now?" Jareth said casually as he looked down at his sleeping wife. "Well, I want to thank you for keeping her company here the last few days. Sarah has very few friends in the Underground. But never forget she is my wife." To emphasize his statement, Jareth ran his hand lovingly along Sarah's face. She stirred her eyes opening as she smiled up at him running her hand down his chest before sitting up to stretch causing the cover to slip exposing the top part of her breast. "We have company, Sarah," Jareth whispered to her with a smug look on his face. He hadn't missed the hungry look that passed over Eros face at seeing Sarah's bare skin.

Sarah stopped mid-stretch, her eyes darting around the room. When she saw Eros, Sarah flushed and pulled the covers up to her chin burying herself back into Jareth's chest embarrassed. Jareth wrapped his arms around her protectively as Sarah turned to face Eros. "Eros, what are you doing in here?" Sarah asked breathlessly as she felt her cheeks grow hot.

Eros stared at her for a few moments before answering, "You missed our lunch date. I thought maybe something was wrong."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm fine, really. I was taking care of Jareth. Perhaps we can do lunch tomorrow? " She replied. Jareth tightened his hold on her and she realized how this must look. Yesterday, she'd been out in the garden snogging Eros and now she was naked wrapped in the arms of her husband. Sarah suddenly felt very ashamed. Luckily, she'd stopped Eros yesterday before anything had gotten to out of hand.

Eros regarded the two for a moment. It was now very clear to him that Sarah, no matter how much she denied her feelings for Jareth, which she did constantly over the last three days, she did indeed love him. She sought out his comfort, his protection. She'd actually shied away from him and into her husband's arms. In that moment he knew, no matter how much he liked Sarah, no matter how badly he wished to be her consort, no one would ever compare to the blonde man that held her in his arms so protectively. Eros met Jareth's eyes and whatever the Goblin King saw in the younger Fae's eyes made him smirk. "I'm afraid, my lady, that I must return to court. I've been away too long as it is already."

"Give my regards to my parents won't you?" Jareth called out to him. Sarah just watched as Eros disappeared. Deciding to process what she was feeling later, Sarah settled back in against Jareth and closed her eyes. The smirk on Jareth's face turned into a full smile as her breathing evened out. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Perhaps everything would turn out alright after all. He knew what he must do now. He could no longer have both. It was time he chose Valentine or Sarah. Jareth now knew which one he truly wanted. "I love you, Sarah," he whispered into her hair as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

#(#)*( #$)(* #_$& #$(*&# ^$)* #&^$) #*&$)(* #&$)(# &*$

**Yay, end of chapter 17. I hope you enjoyed the little tid bits of information here. We'll learn more about them later. To those who got the quote right… Good job. It was indeed Samwise Gamgee from Lord of the Rings. Eros' name was deliberately picked. At first, I was going to make him a villain with Valentine and Roman but I decided at the last minute to make him more like Lancelot in Merlin. We will see Eros again so don't worry if you liked him as a character. I've also had a few people ask me if they could use my characters in their own stories. Please feel free too! Just give me credit for my characters and send me a link to the story so I may read it! I love reading Labyrinth stories! Again, thank you to all who have reviewed! 309 reviews! WOOO! We're about half way through the story right now, maybe ;) **


	18. McSteamy Played It Left Hand

**Disclaimer: As always Jareth and Sarah are not mine…Even though they've enveloped themselves in my world, they still belong to Jim Henson. **

**Authors note: I am once again humbled and overwhelmed by your response to the last chapter. You have no idea how excited it makes me to read your reviews. Seriously, I LOVE IT! Oh and…this chapter may be a bit steamy. Be warned.**

**Chapter 18: McSteamy Played It Left Hand**

Sarah opened her eyes abruptly as her stomach rolled in turmoil. Violently, she started struggling against the tight hold that Jareth had on her. As she struggled, he tightened his arms around her. Sarah pushed against him as she felt the bile rise up her throat.

"Let go of me," she panted as she continued pushing against his iron like grip. Jareth opened his eyes, having been jolted out of his peaceful slumber. When he looked at Sarah's face, he let go of her immediately. She scrambled out of the bed uncaring that she was buck naked and ran to the bathroom. Jareth sat up watching her in confusion until he heard her retching. He laid his head back down on the pillow. Fully intending to leave her be until he heard the soft crying that accompanied the vomiting.

Jareth crawled out of bed, with great effort as he was still recovering from the poison, and made his way slowly to the bathroom where he found Sarah huddled over the black porcelain toilet, her hair falling down over her face, her body looking frail and pale against the black marble of the bathroom. She turned towards him as he approached her and Jareth was surprised to see such animosity on her face.

"I hate you," she ground out before dipping her head back over the toilet again.

Jareth took a step back from her surprised and glad that she was turned away from him so she couldn't see the hurt on his face. "Why?" he asked trying to keep his voice even.

She turned back towards him again, "because you did this to me." She said through sniffles.

Jareth sighed visibly relaxing his previously tense body. He'd read about this, mood swings. "I didn't do anything to you," Jareth replied with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, you did. You did this to me. Now I'm huge and all pukey. You're never touching me again," Sarah told him with a sneer as her body trembled.

Jareth smiled and shook his head. With a wave of his hand, he conjured her robe and draped it over her shoulders. "The rewards far outweigh the consequences. In six months' time when our child is born you'll forget all about how terrible being pregnant was."

"Says the man," Sarah scoffed as she put her arms through the sleeves of her robe. She wiped her mouth with the towel he offered. He then offered his hand and helped her stand. Sarah pulled the belt of her robe and tried to tie it but her ever growing stomach prevented the robe from closing. She growled, frustrated as a new wave of tears pooled in the corner of her eyes. "How am I ever going to last six more months? I'm sick of it already. I thought this nausea would pass. Not to mention my clothes aren't fitting anymore."

Jareth cupped her face with his hands and wiped away the tears that spilled over. "It will pass, precious. We'll have a new wardrobe made for you. Don't trouble yourself over it. Now, why don't you and I go have breakfast? We'll eat in the dining hall. We need to get out of this room and get some fresh air."

"I'm not hungry," Sarah said sourly as she pulled his hands from her face. She wasn't sure if he was going to kiss her but she'd really rather he didn't. Not after she'd just spent the last ten minutes cradling the toilet.

Jareth let his hands drop to his side. He stared at her for a few seconds contemplating. He'd been about to order her to eat, demanding that she take care of herself but in a moment of understanding he decided to take the road less traveled and be considerate.

"Why don't you take a nice hot bath, when you are finished and dressed come to the dining hall. I'll go and make sure our breakfast is ready when you get there. Okay?" He added the question at the end giving her a choice to refuse his offer.

Sarah glanced at the large tub longingly. That actually sounded like a fabulous idea. Her lower back ached, not to mention that fact she was freezing. She nodded and dismissed him without ever saying a word. Jareth turned and left without a word, content to leave his wife to her bath.

Sarah waited for the door to shut before she started filling the overly large tub with steaming water. Her body ached in anticipation of engorging herself in its steamy goodness. She slid the silk robe off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. She contemplated kicking the offending garment which was now too small for her.

Stepping into the tub Sarah winced as the water was just a little too hot. She quickly turned the knob and allowed the cold water to flow evening out the temperature of the water. Just as the water became a little too cool Sarah turned the hot water back on and sank back into the tub groaning in the sheer pleasure of her tired muscles being soothed.

She placed her hands over her stomach and began rubbing circles into the tight flesh. "You know if anyone would have told me a year ago that I'd be living in the Underground, married to the Goblin King and pregnant with his child I would have had them committed or given them a black eye. Now, though, I couldn't imagine my life anywhere else," Sarah said out loud talking to her unborn child. "You know your daddy and I cannot wait to meet you." Sarah paused and started giggling. "I wonder how he would feel about being called daddy. I can't even imagine it. Your father, though, he may not love me but he loves you very, very much. He waited a long time for you to be conceived. You want to know about your daddy?" Sarah asked rhetorically because obviously the fetus was not going to answer her. "Well, he's the most stubborn, arrogant, impatient, infuriating man I have ever met." Sarah growled in frustration as she thought about the Goblin King's lesser qualities then her face softened. "But he's also kind, clever, cunning, generous, witty, and the only man I've ever truly loved. Well, besides your grandpa." Sarah laughed as she continued running her hands over her stomach. "Not to mention he looks absolutely delicious in his criminally tight pants." Sarah started laughing again. Deciding that she'd spent enough time lounging in the tub as the water was now cold she got out and pulled on a lightweight gown heading to breakfast.

After leaving Sarah in the bathroom, Jareth pulled on some fresh clothing which proved to be a little more trying than he had originally anticipated. His entire body still ached with the after effects of the belladonna poisoning. Jareth stretched out his body starting with his neck then his arms then bent down to touch his feet enjoying the pulling of his muscles. With a final glance at the bathroom door, he headed towards the dining hall.

The sound of his boots clicking on the stone floor was soothing to him. The repetitive noise helped calm the wall of nerves that currently resided in his chest. He felt very foolish as he thought back to his confession saying those words out loud. It made him feel vulnerable. Something the Goblin King was not used to feeling.

He wasn't sure if Sarah returned his love. He'd been almost positive she did before Eros had entered the picture. Now, he was full of doubt. Being with Eros had seemed so out of Sarah's character especially since she'd been griping at him for months about Valentine. It seemed almost contradictory to her personality. If this were a work of fiction, he'd blame the writer for making his wife so out of character. But this wasn't a story, this was his life and he needed to come to terms with the fact that he may love someone who did not love him, a deadly blunt fact that scared him.

As he reached the dining hall two things became painfully obvious. One they were going to be having guests for breakfast and two those guests were his parents. Jareth groaned very audibly as he turned the corner entering the dining hall to find his parents sitting at the head of the table. His mother and father fixed him with a scowl that could turn people in to stone with its coldness. He, however, was used to being at the receiving end of their marblesque stares.

"What are you two doing here?" Jareth practically snarled as the thoughts of having a quiet breakfast with Sarah were now ruined.

"We've come to see how your new little family is coming along, child," his mother replied unable to keep the joy out of her voice at the thoughts of becoming a grandmother. Although, she'd never call herself a grandmother, the word insinuated that she was a woman past her prime, hardly truthful.

"You know my child hasn't been born yet? Sarah is still in the early stages of her pregnancy. Humans are pregnant for nine months," Jareth replied with a raised eyebrow as he strolled over towards the table being drawn in by the delicious smells wafting from the table.

"Yes, always drawing things out longer than necessary," his father replied with a sneer. His eyes narrowed as Jareth sunk down into his chair. "You've been injured." Flavian stated his keen eyes noticing how Jareth slumped in his chair, how his son's breathing was ragged. Estrella snapped her eyes to her son in alarm. Immediately, she rose from her chair intending to fuss over him.

"I was poisoned," Jareth replied as he batted at his mother's over affectionate fussing. Estrella paused as she stared at him astonished.

"Poisoned?! What kind of poison?" the High Queen nearly shrieked, thoroughly perturbed by the idea of someone trying to poison her only child.

"Belladonna," Jareth replied casually as he shifted in his chair leaning away from the prodding fingers of his mother trying to fill his plate.

The High King's eyes narrowed, "Belladonna? That won't kill a Fae. Why would someone try to poison a Fae with Belladonna? That doesn't make any sense. Either the would be assassin is dumb and uneducated or…"

"The poison wasn't meant for me," Jareth said finishing his father's thought. "Someone tried to poison Sarah."

His mother returned to her chair thwarted on her attempts to fuss over her son. She turned her eyes to him wide with surprise. "Why would anyone want to kill Sarah? She's just a human. A silly mortal girl."

"Pregnant with the heir to the High throne." Flavian said coldly giving his wife a disapproving look. He locked eyes with his son. "Have you found the culprit?"

"Not yet. I have been incapacitated," Jareth replied as he took a bite of the sugared ham he'd put on his plate.

"That is no excuse," Flavian spoke angrily. "Jareth, you know the importance of this child, your child. This should never have happened in the first place. You are getting careless. Why the powers that be would entrust such a task to weak willed man like you I'll never understand. Thankfully, genetics tend to skip a generation."

Jareth stilled in his chair, the anger rising up his throat like an angry wave of molten lava. "I would gladly give my life to save theirs."

"Your life will be forfeit if they die. Your sole purpose in life is to produce the prophesized child. Don't ruin this like you have everything else."

"I never wanted any of this," Jareth replied sinking back into his chair suddenly feeling very tired and the weight of his 4000 years crashing down upon him.

"You sealed your fate when you became the Goblin King," Flavian spat back at his son as he stood from his chair motioning to his wife to follow. Estrella stood from her chair and stood beside her husband. "Clean up this mess, Jareth. Find out whoever it was that intended to murder your wife and child and make sure they suffer for their crimes publicly. Stop showing people compassion. Mark my words, son, it will be your downfall." And with that final scathing remark Estrella and Flavian disappear in a shower of glitter.

Jareth sunk down into his chair and placed his head in his hands. His father was right. He hated it when the old man was right. A sound from the doorway caused him to look up, startled only to see Sarah standing in the doorway. Her face twisted in a grim line. He sighed wondering how long she'd been standing there.

"I think you owe me some answers," was all she said as she walked quietly into the room.

Jareth sighed and the sound tingled up and down Sarah's spine. He rubbed his forehead with his left hand as if the very idea of talking to her gave him a headache. "What do you want to know?" he asked wearily.

"Well," Sarah began as she took up the seat next to him and plucked some of the fruit from the silver trays lining the table. She shifted in her seat feeling odd not being in her normal chair. "For starters, why don't you tell me how you became the Goblin King?"

Jareth glanced at her before looking away his eyes staring far off into the expansive room. "I was a foolish child. Only 300 years old or so. I can't really remember now, it was so long ago. I had a friend, a very good friend, her name was Joanna. She was the kindest, sweetest, gentlest girl I had ever met." At this, the corner of Jareth's lips turned upright into a small smile. "She had long, shiny, black hair. The blackest hair I'd ever seen on anyone. It shone brightly like an opal waterfall cascading down the middle of her back." He paused seemingly lost in the memory. Something stirred in the pit of Sarah's stomach as she watched him, jealousy, adoration, love. Even though Jareth sat right next to her he seemed miles away as he stared at the wall. Finally, after a few moments had passed Sarah spoke pulling him out of his trance.

"You loved her." Sarah stated matter of fact, not leaving room for him to deny it. He turned surprised blue eyes on her like he'd forgotten she was in the room. The smile on his face slowly leaked away as he studied her face, his own becoming a blank mask of impassiveness but the glint in his eyes remained.

"I always had a thing for women with dark hair," Jareth whispered softly before turning away from her again. Sarah felt her face blush at the implications of that sentence.

"Her eyes, though, were what really drew me to her. Joanna's eyes were a brilliant shade of lavender. Eyes such an unnatural shade of purple. I have never seen anyone else with such eyes in all of my 4000 years." His speech drifted off again as he lost himself in the memory of Joanna. It had been so long since he'd spoken of her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Anyhow, Joanna and I had grown up together, spent almost three hundred years inseparable. In fact, I thought Joanna would be the one I'd take as my wife. I thought we'd spend eternity together in love."

Sarah's heart stilled at his words but she wanted him to go on. She needed to hear the rest of the story. "But obviously that didn't happen," she replied a little more harshly than she'd meant. Jareth tensed at her words snapping his eyes back to hers, his brows crinkled in silent trepidation.

"No, it didn't. One day, Joanna came to me at the High Castle to tell me of her father's plan to marry her off to the Goblin King. He was a brusque old man, cruel and deceitful, full of hatred. People went out of their way to keep from having to cross his borders. The Labyrinth was once a dark and twisted place full of dangerous and volatile creatures. But the Goblin King was also a very powerful elf. A marriage to him would mean security for her family. And even though I saw reason in the marriage, knew it would be a smart match, I just could not bring myself to let her go. In the middle of the night, I scaled the wall leading into the door of the Labyrinth fully intending to rescue Joanna. I ran the Labyrinth in under five hours reaching the castle just before dawn. It was not an easy feat either. Then again, I guess you would already know that."

Sarah chuckled politely and nodded her head then allowed Jareth to continue.

"When I reached the castle, the Goblin King was there waiting for me. He'd been made aware of my plan to abduct his new wife. He gave me an option. Leave or die. I chose the latter. I could not live without her and I certainly hadn't come all that way to go home empty handed. So I fought the Goblin King and I won. When I returned Joanna to the High Castle safe and sound, if not a little worse for wear having been married to that odious man, my father was furious. I hadn't realized the implications of killing the Goblin King. The Labyrinth always has to have a master. The twisting shrubbery out there isn't just nicely trimmed hedges. It has a mind and a will of its own which must be harnessed. I was the High Prince and now we had a shared burden of finding someone to tame the Labyrinth. After a lengthy day of trial and error we found that the Labyrinth would listen to no one. In frustration, I had cried out to the Labyrinth wishing it to be calmer, temperate and more accepting, to stop being such a snarling menace. Weren't we all surprised when it actually listened?"

"Ok, so you became the Goblin King because you killed the previous Goblin King?" Sarah asked.

"It was more complex than that. True, I had slayed the Goblin King but that alone did not make me the new master of the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth had yielded to my power, bent itself to my rules. I had a control over the Labyrinth that not even the previous Goblin King had. It listened to me, did as I instructed, shaped itself to fit my preferences. I am not exaggerating when I tell you the Labyrinth used to be a cruel and twisted place where not even the bravest of souls would venture. People died in the Labyrinth, daily. Since I became the Goblin King, no one has ever died in the Labyrinth."

"So what happened to Joanna?" Sarah asked as she tried to process what Jareth was telling her. It wasn't the first time she'd heard that his powers were a rarity.

"Suddenly, my parents realized that the prophecy had been about me, that my child would be the prophesized child. Never had they been so proud. That was until I refused to leave Joanna. I was determined to make her my wife, to have children with her, but she was neither mortal nor a champion of the Labyrinth. They forbade our union. All marriages of nobility must be approved by the High council. We could live together, pretend to be husband and wife but any child we had would be illegitimate.

I rebelled against my parents, denounced my claim to the High Throne. And the price for my rebellion was her life. They executed her so I would be forced to cooperate. With the only woman I had ever truly loved now dead, I would be forced to comply with their wishes. But I vowed to never fulfill the prophecy because of what they'd done." Jareth told her, feeling slightly guilty for omitting a few truths but it was too dangerous to be said aloud even to someone as innocent as Sarah. The truth behind the mosaic was best left undiscovered.

"But you did because here we are and here I am." Sarah replied sadly, astonished that his parents would act that way. She had no idea his parents were so cruel. She only hoped he didn't treat their children in the same manner. Hell, she wouldn't let him; she'd kill him herself if it came down to it.

Sarah ran his words through her head over and over, processing them, trying to make sense of what he was telling her. A nagging thought in the back of her head told her she'd missed something. She let her eyes run down the length of the table. She glanced at the head of the table where she usually sat and realized with a jolt that she occupied Valentine's chair and it dawned on her. "They threatened to kill Valentine didn't they? That's why you decided to get married after all these years."

Jareth simply nodded and looked away from her, feeling cowardly because he couldn't hold her gaze. Sarah's heart seized within her chest and the audible feeling of pain escaped her lips. They were never going to get past this. She was never going to be free of Valentine. She would never have his love. "I couldn't bear to lose another woman I loved." As he said those dreadful words aloud, Sarah felt like her heart had shriveled up and stopped working. The pain in her chest was palpable. Jareth closed his eyes unable to look at the pain on Sarah's face. Knowing what his words had done to her. If only he could be truthful with her. Let her know how he really felt about her but until he knew if she reciprocated those feelings he would remain mum on the subject.

Jareth stood and walked towards the large window that occupied much of the outer wall in the room. He leaned against the pane looking out into the Labyrinth. He was about to continue his story when he felt a pain rising in his throat. He coughed trying to get the scratchy feeling to subside. The cough worsened and he struggled to catch his breath. His chest heaved, his breathing labored as he continued to cough. His legs felt like they would buckle and just as his knees started to fail him, Sarah was there supporting his weight. She half dragged him to the chair, his chair at the head of the table and pushed a glass of water into his hand. He drank it greedily hoping to subside the cough.

"The poison…It's taking me a little longer to get over it than I had hoped," Jareth admitted to her quietly. Sarah's eyes searched his face, worry clearly written over her pale face.

"Let's get you back to bed," Sarah replied softly. Even though she was worried about him, truthfully she wanted to be away from him for a few hours so she could process all the information he'd given her.

"I've rested long enough. I'm King, Sarah, I can't leave my duties unattended. I'll be fine," Jareth protested when she tried to pull him towards the door.

"Yes, and I am Queen. You rest and I'll do whatever needs to be done. Ardeth can help me. Now, please go lay down."

"You command me about like one would a dog," Jareth replied grumpily but he stood on his shaking legs and walked towards the door.

"Then you better behave yourself before I'm forced to swat you with a rolled up newspaper," Sarah snickered as she continued pushing him out the door.

After Jareth had been tucked away in his bed, Sarah had left content that he would stay in bed and rest the entire day while she took care of the business in the castle. Changing into one of her more conservative gowns, a dark, royal blue brocade gown with a high neck and tight sleeves, she headed for Jareth's office. She knew that Ardeth would already be there, no doubt waiting impatiently for his King to arrive as it was now midday.

As the door opened, Ardeth let out a frustrated sigh muttering 'finally' under his breath. He grabbed the stack of papers off the King's desk, ready to begin his day of advising only to let out a disgruntled sigh when the Queen entered the room instead of the wild haired, temperamental King.

"Your Highness, what are you doing here? And where is His Majesty? I've been waiting here all morning," Ardeth replied letting his body language convey to Sarah just how put out he was by the King's tardiness.

"I'm sorry, Ardeth, but Jareth still isn't feeling well. I've tucked him into bed with strict orders to rest for the remainder of the day. I'm going to attend to his duties today," Sarah replied matter of fact, trying to convey with her tone that she was absolute on finishing his tasks. Ardeth looked at her skeptically and her pretense slipped slightly.

"And His Majesty agreed to this? He's okay with you running the show today?" Ardeth asked still skeptical. Jareth was a devoted, hardworking, proud, man. It wasn't like him to take a day off because he was ill.

"No," came the panting reply from across the room. Ardeth and Sarah both turned to find Jareth sprawled out on the couch. He was a vision of unrequited fantasies lying on the couch in all black except for the blue waistcoat with fancy buttons and jeweled embroidery that matched Sarah's gown. Sarah huffed irritably and marched towards Jareth, hands on her hips, vehemence on her face.

"Jareth, go back to bed. I thought we had an agreement?" She said indignantly, her tone clipped.

He rolled his eyes up to her face without moving his head. The contrast between his jacket and his eyes against the pale frame of his face made him even more startling handsome than he usually was. "Yes, we did but then I thought about it. I'm perfectly capable of doing my daily activities. You needn't worry yourself."

Sarah shifted her weight angrily from one foot to the other. "No, you need to rest. You aren't going to be useful to anyone in your current state. Honestly, Jareth, what if something were to happen to you? What if, Heaven forbid, you actually did die? It would be up to me to run this kingdom. I think I can handle it for one day. Help me out here, Ardeth," Sarah said turning towards Ardeth for help. The advisor looked between his King and Queen. Jareth's intense glare made Ardeth hesitate in answering but the earnest look on Sarah's face gave him the courage to defy his King.

"You do look a little haggard, sire," Ardeth replied throwing an apologetic look at his King. Jareth huffed indignantly and Sarah beamed.

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from them like a child pouting. "At least allow me to stay and oversee your progress."

Sarah smiled widely knowing she'd won, "Alright, but you stay on that couch. I don't want you up and moving around. You need to rest." She scolded him before occupying the leather chair behind the desk. "Now, what needs to be done today, Ardeth?"

The red headed advisor handed Sarah a long piece of parchment paper with notes scribbled in all directions. At the very top of the page in a shaky black scrawl were the words "Monday's To Do List" Sarah's brows wrinkled together and she looked up at Ardeth in confusion. "Monday's? This is Thursday."

Ardeth glanced at Jareth before replying, "Yes, Your Highness, we are a few days behind." He handed her three more equally as long parchment pieces.

Sarah sighed; it was going to be a long day. Jareth grinned from his seat on the couch but kept his mouth closed.

After spending almost twenty minutes trying to decipher the writing on the four pieces of parchment, Sarah threw them down huffing loudly. The papers fell to the floor which Ardeth quickly picked up. Jareth, who'd been pretending to read a book, looked at his wife out of the corner of his eyes with a sly grin gracing his features.

"Whose handwriting is this?" Sarah asked exasperated. The small spiky script was very difficult to read. All the words blended together into one garbled mess. The ink was smeared as if someone had dragged their hand across the page before the ink had dried.

"It's mine," Jareth replied as he set his book on his chest.

"Your handwriting is terrible," Sarah stated irritably as Ardeth handed the papers to her again. Sarah shuffled through them again then sighed before throwing them down on the desk. One sheet fell from the desk again; Ardeth glanced at his Queen with his lips pursed as he picked up the offending sheet. "Why is this all smudged? Couldn't you wait for the ink to dry before you stacked it with the other papers? I swear you are the most impatient…" Sarah ranted more to herself than to anyone else.

"I'm left handed," Jareth replied simply.

Sarah stopped mid rant and glanced at him in surprise. "What?"

"I'm left handed," Jareth repeated in the same cool demeanor.

"You're left handed?" Sarah repeated dumbfounded. Why hadn't she ever realized he was left handed before? It wasn't the fact that he was left handed that made her pause but the fact she'd been living here, married to him for half a year and she'd never realized it.

"Yes…" Jareth replied, his tone condescending. "Really, Sarah, must I repeat myself? I am left handed. I have been left handed my entire life. Haven't you ever met a left handed person before? That just means I use my left hand to write and eat instead of my right. I'm not evil."

Sarah stumbled over her words before she replied, "Debatable." To her left, Ardeth burst out laughing and even Jareth smirked. He rose from the couch and walked slowly to where she was sitting. He leaned on the back of her chair and wrapped his arms around her. Sarah sighed and leaned back into his embrace. Ardeth suddenly felt uncomfortable, the moment they were sharing was a very private moment and although he was thrilled to see them finally acting like a normal couple, he felt like he was intruding on their personal time. But until he was dismissed, he had to stay put.

"So our child could be left handed then," Sarah stated as she thought of teaching her baby its letters and numbers, writing them down. Jareth nodded his head which caused his face to rub against hers, a completely feline like gesture that sent stirrings in the pit of Sarah's stomach. An idea suddenly popped into her head. The skin of Jareth's face was smooth. In fact, she had never seen him shave, ever, and he never had facial hair. Or hair anywhere except the top of his head and his eyebrows. Jareth turned his face towards Sarah fully intending to kiss her when she pulled back. "Why don't you have facial hair?"

Jareth pulled back astounded, laughter erupting through his lips. That was not the reaction he was expecting. "What?" He pulled away from her completely and leaned his hip against the desk, arms crossed over his chest.

"You never have any facial hair. I've never seen you shave, there's no five o'clock shadow, no beards, no mustaches. You don't even have chest hair so why don't you have any hair, Jareth? Most men have hair but not you."

"How would you know what other men have?" Jareth asked as Sarah's face turned red at his unspoken allegations. Jareth smiled widely, how he loved to see her blush. "To answer your question, I simply don't like it, so I don't grow it."

"Are you serious? You don't want to so you don't? That doesn't make any sense. But then again, I suppose you are just a fairy and not actually a man." Sarah grinned as she stood from her chair, tired of having to crane her neck to speak to him. It had been a while since she'd teased him. It felt good, it felt natural, to get back to how they were when they'd first been married, away from all the drama and worrying to simply be Jareth and Sarah.

Jareth grabbed her causing a surprised whimper to escape her throat. He crushed her up against his body, taking care, though, to be mindful of the tender expanse of her stomach. His hands at the small of her back prisoned her against his body as he pressed his lower regions into hers. "I assure you, wife, that I am all man." Before Sarah could reply his mouth crashed down upon hers in a brutal kiss. Ardeth began slowly backing up towards the door when Jareth broke the kiss long enough to growl "Come back in twenty minutes."

When the door clicked, Jareth started pulling at the lacings on Sarah's dress with urgency. The fire he felt needed dousing right away and the only water available to him was Sarah. She tried to help him undo the lacings of her dress but her fingers fumbled helplessly and Jareth slapped them away. With a frustrated growl, Jareth spun Sarah back to face him. He gripped the front of Sarah's dress and pulled with all his strength causing the gown to rip down the front seam. Sarah gasped as the dress fell away from her leaving her standing naked before him. Jareth's eyes widened at the fact she hadn't been wearing any undergarments. The fire burning inside him ignited at seeing the pale expanse of her porcelain like flesh.

"Nothing fit," Sarah offered lamely but Jareth just shook his head and grinned.

His lips came crashing down on hers again. Sarah wrapped her arms around him causing her breasts to touch the bare skin peeking through the v neck of his shirt. For the first time, Jareth realized Sarah's breasts had grown since he had been with her last. It had been a while since they'd been together. Sarah gasped into his mouth as their bare skin touched. Her breasts were much more sensitive now and the feel of his chiseled chest against her sensitive nubs sent sparks over her skin.

Unable to stand the foreplay any long Jareth turned Sarah until he was behind her. "Put your hands on the desk," he purred, pushing her forward until her hands were on the desk and her body was bent over. Her stomach just grazed the top of the desk causing goosebumps to erupt over her skin as it came in contact with the cool wood.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked breathlessly as she craned her head back to see him. Jareth ripped his gloves from his hand and pushed his pants towards the ground but left his shirt and jacket on. He stood behind her, his manhood erect and waiting. Sarah's eyes flickered down to it, a dark lust passing through her forest colored eyes. Jareth ran his hand along Sarah's back and over her bum before gripping her hips. With one knee he spread her legs apart. Sarah's eyes widened as she realized he meant to enter her from behind. She felt vulnerable and excited at the same time. Before she could question him any further, he entered her slowly eliciting a gasp in pleasure from his wife.

Sarah felt full, so very full. Having sex this way was an entirely new experience for her. His thrusts were deep and desperate, rough and wild. She felt helpless, defenseless. Jareth held all the power this time and she was merely a prisoner of his temptations. He pounded into her relentlessly each time a moan would escape Sarah's lips. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and she leaned forward testing to see how the cool wood would feel against her skin. She gasped again at the sensation which caused Jareth to growl and pound harder. Jareth pulled at the pin holding Sarah's hair, pulling her hair free and allowing it to spill down her back.

A sensation was building low within her. A sensation she'd never felt before. Her muscles tightened almost painfully so. She started to feel light headed, wondering if she should tell Jareth to stop but it felt so good. Sarah suddenly had the intense urge to pee. Just as she was about to tell Jareth to stop, a wave of pleasure hit her, erupting through her entire body. She cried out as Jareth's cry echoed behind her. She collapsed on top of the desk, panting wildly, her entire body feeling euphoric. Her body frozen in pleasure, her muscles too tired to move.

After a few minutes she stood, her limbs still felt heavy. Her eyes met her husbands. He looked smug, he looked more than smug, he looked down right satisfied. He'd righted his clothing. Sarah glanced down at the shreds of her dress on the floor and noticed a puddle on the floor. Her face flushed with embarrassment. She'd felt the rush of liquid during her orgasm but she had hoped it had been from Jareth releasing at the same time. What she saw on the floor did not come from him. She turned away from him suddenly very embarrassed thinking she'd wet herself during sex. "I'm sorry."

Jareth cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows wrinkled. "For what?" Sarah motioned to the puddle without turning around. Jareth smiled. "That, Sarah, is a sign of a job well done." When she looked at him again, he realized she didn't know what the fluid was and he explained it to her. "We're going to have sex like that more often. I had no idea your body would react that way."

"That makes two of us," Sarah told him with a shaky laugh.

When Ardeth entered the study twenty minutes later, he found Sarah laying on the couch sound asleep and Jareth scribbling away with his white feathered quill. "I thought you were taking the day off to rest?" Ardeth asked with a knowing smile. Jareth glanced at Sarah, a satisfied smile highlighting his angled face. He'd repaired her dress before she'd fallen asleep.

"Yes, well, Sarah needed to rest. She can take over another day," Jareth replied before returning to his work.

"You always did know how to get your own way," Ardeth said with a shake of his head.

**Woo, finally finished with this chapter. I apologize for the delay with this chapter. I found it extremely difficult to write. I had a bunch of different ideas all of which didn't even end up making it into this chapter. But it is an extra-long one for you so I hope you enjoy that! When I wrote this chapter, I decided that I was going to make Jareth left handed because I thought it would be interesting. I decided I better see if Bowie was left handed or not before I wrote and sure enough David Bowie is left handed. Ha, look at that it fits after all! Thanks again and please review! **


	19. To Market, To Market

Chapter 19: To Market, To Market

"I want to do something nice for her," Jareth said to no one in particular as he paced back and forth in his office. Ardeth occupied the chair closet to the fireplace. It had grown cold in the Underground with the first frost of winter killing off the bright flowers and replacing them with gnarled, twisted roots.

"Like what, Your Majesty?" Ardeth asked as his eyes followed Jareth around the room. Jareth had been pacing for the last half hour.

"I don't know," Jareth replied tersely with a quick, frustrated glance at his friend. "You are no help," he added as an afterthought.

Ardeth shook his head and shifted in his chair. "Maybe you could take her to the market and buy her something nice. Women love gifts."

Jareth paused in his pacing, turning his body quickly towards Ardeth, his coat billowing around him. "To the Goblin Market? Are you daft? The Goblin Market is much too rowdy for a Queen. Besides, it's freezing outside. I won't subject my pregnant wife to subzero temperatures."

"The goblins behave for you, sire, and they love Sarah. No one would attempt to harm her while you're in the market. As for the cold, she has cloaks and heavy dresses, bundle her up. It'll do her good to get fresh air. She hasn't been outside in weeks. You keep her practically a prisoner."

Jareth narrowed his ice blue eyes at Ardeth, head cocked to the side. "I am only trying to protect her. It's only been three weeks since someone tried to poison her."

"Perhaps you ought to keep her in the dungeon for safe keeping then," Ardeth replied off handedly with a smirk on his face.

"Perhaps you ought to look for a new job," Jareth replied which wiped the smirk off of Ardeth's face. "But maybe you are right. Sarah would probably be ecstatic at the chance to leave the castle. She is getting restless. Trust me when I say, I suffer for it every night."

"Then this is the perfect opportunity. Take her to the Goblin Market, let her pick out something nice; mingle with a few of the townspeople. You could take her to her friends shop. What was his name again, Hoggle?"

"Hedgewort," Jareth improperly corrected Ardeth. He returned to his chair stroking his chin pensively. "I suppose it couldn't hurt," he replied after a few moments thought, his hand moving as he spoke. "What time is it?"

"Half past eleven," Ardeth answered quickly. He'd been watching the clock for the last hour so he knew exactly what time it was.

"She should be with Roman right now," Jareth said standing up quickly only to falter. Ardeth's glance snapped to his King, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"You should be better by now, Sire," Ardeth began cautiously. Talking about Jareth's health was a dangerous subject especially when talked about with Jareth.

The King was abhorrently stubborn when it came to his own vitality. In Jareth's mind, he was an immortal Fae, above any kinds of sickness or injury. Even though that was hardly true. Fae may not die of natural causes but they could die. The fact that Jareth hadn't fully recovered from the belladonna worried Ardeth.

The Goblin King was a very powerful Fae, more so than most Fae. The poison should have stopped affecting him no more than three days after he'd ingested it. It was now going on three weeks and even though he was significantly better, he still shown signs of weakness. But the Goblin King hid his condition well. Ardeth knew when and what to look for. The signs weren't always blatantly obvious; a clenching of his hand, a drop of sweat on his brow, a slight hump to his shoulders, or a pause mid speech. However, sometimes, like just now, it was obvious that the King was unwell.

"You think I don't know that?" Jareth growled as he placed his gloved hands on the desk to steady himself. He bowed his head letting his mass of blonde hair fall down to cover his face then released a slow, shaking breath.

"Do you want me to help you?" Ardeth asked as he stood from the sofa and moved a few steps towards him.

Jareth's eyes snapped up quickly, the stark blue color barely visible through the golden curtain of his hair. "No, it'll pass."

Ardeth was about to comment further when the door opened. The advisor immediately whipped around to see who was intruding in the King's private study. His hand immediately went for the knife at his hip. Ardeth wasn't usually so jumpy but since the night of the poisoning he'd been on edge to keep his monarchs' safe. As the heavy wooden doors swung open, Ardeth relaxed sinking back into the sofa as Sarah stepped through the door. He glanced back at Jareth who was now leaning casually against the front of his desk. There was tightness around the Goblin King's eyes though that still made Ardeth feel uneasy.

"Sarah, I was just about to come looking for you," Jareth told her as he took in her appearance. Today, she wore a silver chiffon gown that flowed around her as she walked like a silver mist following her around the room. A silk over coat with lace sleeves that fasted just below her breasts complete the ensemble leaving her arms shimmering. Her hair was loose falling down her back in waves. It had grown exceptionally long in the seven months she'd been here. Jareth had offered to let one of the elves cut her hair but she always declined. He never said either way but she had a sneaking suspicion he liked her long hair.

"Oh really? Why?" She asked as she occupied the chair in front of his desk propping her legs up on the foot rest. She settled herself into the chair then looked up at Jareth expectantly waiting for him to answer. As she stared at his face, her eyebrows scrunched together and she titled her head from side to side. Jareth watched her with a confused look on his face. He felt the urge to squirm but quickly squashed it.

"What are you looking at?" He asked her prudishly enunciating each of his words, verbally letting her know that he did not appreciate being gawked at.

"Your eyes," she said quietly as she stood from her chair, walking towards him slowly. She cupped her hands around his face and pulled him closer towards her. "I thought you had two different colored eyes?"

Ardeth, who'd been watching the whole exchange with indifference, snapped his attention towards Jareth. Indeed, the normally mismatched eyes of the Goblin King were now only ice blue, his left pupil much larger than the right.

"My eyes are blue," Jareth whispered against Sarah as she continued cradling his face.

"One blue and one brown. That is what I've always seen," she replied running her thumb along the delicate space just below his bottom lash. As she watched his eyes started to change, the left slowly changed from the color of a winter storm to an earthly shade of brown.

He placed his hands over hers and gently pushed her away, "there is that better?"

She gave him a thorough one over before reclaiming her seat. "How?" was her simple question.

"An accident when I was a boy," Jareth replied simply not wanting to delve into his past. Truth be told it was almost 4000 years ago. He wasn't sure if he'd remember exactly what happened.

"So why cover it up? Why expend the extra energy to conceal your wonky eye?" Sarah asked casually as she reclined in the soft chair. She liked this chair; perhaps she'd ask Jareth to move it to her office. Then again, she rarely used her office. In fact, she hadn't been in there in almost a month.

"I know you haven't been around very many Fae, Sarah, but my kind prides themselves on being flawless. Have you ever seen a Fae with so much as a blemish?" When Sarah shook her head he continued. "Beauty is something the Fae hold very dear. Many Fae having markings and imperfections but we do our best to cover them. My imperfection may just be a permanently dilated pupil but as the High Prince, my appearance must always be perfect. Hence, the extra glamour."

"Ah yes, my husband, the poster boy for other worldly beauty," Sarah chided him. She sobered before she continued. "Do you have any other scars I should know about?"

He studied her face for several minutes. His mind was racing. He did have one more scar that he always expanded energy for. Always. In fact, he was so used to covering it that he hardly gave it a second thought anymore. It was like second nature. Showing his true eye color had been an accident. He was tired and he tried conserving his energy so he could take Sarah out. He hadn't expected her to come into the room. Did he trust her enough to show her his scar? He smiled softly as he realized he did trust her.

Slowly and hesitantly he began easing away the glamour on his face. Beside him Ardeth's mouth almost dropped to the floor but inside he was rejoicing. If Jareth trusted Sarah enough to show her his scar then that was a gigantic step. Ardeth was almost positive Jareth had never shown anyone else this scar including Valentine. Sarah turned her head to the side as the skin on Jareth's face began to change. Rising out of the chair again she approached him with her hand raised towards his face silently waiting for him to give her permission to touch him. When he leaned towards her slightly, she took that as an invitation. The scar was an angry purplish color and covered his face from left to right at an angle down his entire face. Sarah ran her fingers down the smooth skin of the scar, studying every inch of it. Jareth watched her face, feeling slightly amused at the look of concentration on her face. He was also in awe of this creature that stood before him so willing to accept all of him. It made his heart swell in the love he felt for her.

As Sarah pulled her hand away she brushed his hair from his eyes realizing both his eyes were blue again. The smile on his face was soft and his face showed the vulnerability he felt. Sarah thought he had never looked more handsome.

"So, now you see me as I truly am," Jareth said softly.

"Jareth, I'm your wife. You don't ever have to hide yourself from me. I like you just the way you are."

Jareth stared at her in awe but to her all she saw was another blank mask. Slowly, he smiled and turned away from her, the moment of vulnerability gone. He paced around his desk until he was standing in front of his chair, in his comfort zone putting solid wood between Sarah and his feelings.

"Wouldn't you like to know why I was going to come looking for you?" He asked deliberately setting a new tone throughout the room. Sarah perked up as she remembered she'd completely forgotten why she'd come here in the first place.

"Well, actually, I was coming to look for you."

"Oh and what did you want to talk to me about?" Jareth asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Sarah took a deep breath to prepare herself for her rehearsed speech. She'd decided this morning as she felt her husband get up out of bed that he was going to get an earful today. "I am restless. I need something to do. I need some kind of activity. I'm tired of being kept cooped up all the time. Listen, Jareth, I understand your reasoning for being protective of us, really I do, but you can't keep me locked up here for the next four months. I will go crazy and take you right along with me," Sarah laughed but her eyes held a serious glint.

Jareth regarded her a few moments before his lips turned upwards into a grin. "How would you like to go the goblin market?"

Sarah's smile widened lighting up her entire face, the warm rush of joy spread over her body. "Really?" she squealed then frowned, "wait, what is the goblin market?"

Jareth smiled in return. It was an honest smile that lit up his face making him even more handsome. Sarah felt her heart flutter in her chest. "Go get dressed and we'll go find out," he replied in an even tone that left room for anything and everything.

An hour later Sarah stood in her room turning before the mirror. Odette had bundled her up and even though Sarah was practically overheated right now, the little goblin maid assured her that she would still be cold in the outside temperatures.

She wore a heavy white gown that had been custom made to fit her expanded stomach. The sleeves reached past her wrists and ended almost at her fingertips. White gloves had covered the rest of her exposed hand. A white fur cloak went over her dress almost reaching the floor. Her hair had been left down and spilled like an obsidian curtain over the fur cloak. Sarah turned in the mirror again feeling slightly regal and positively medieval.

A quick knock on the door let Sarah know she was about to have company a second before the door opened revealing Ardeth frowning and Jareth giving his advisor a scathing look. She turned away from the mirror to observe the two men. Each bundled in heavy cloaks, knee high boots, and leather gloves. Jareth looked away from his advisor with one final look of displeasure before looking up at Sarah. He paused mid motion and just stared at her making her feel uncomfortable.

"You look beautiful," he said breathlessly as he continued to stare at her. Ardeth cleared his throat causing Sarah to startle as she'd been gazing into Jareth's eyes intently. She blushed and looked away, her cheeks burning red in that blush that Jareth loved.

"Well," he replied as he pulled his cloak closer towards himself. "Let us head off then."

**Ok, end of this chapter. I know not much happened in this chapter but I intend for a whole lot to happen in the next chapter and I didn't want to cram too much into one chapter. I apologize for my delay in posting this chapter. With finals and a busy week at Disney I just didn't have time to write. No worries though, school is over now and in just twenty short days I return to Pennsylvania to be a jobless college student once more. Perfect time to write! Thank you to all my reviewers! ** wkkjkdfllkf


	20. Home Again, Home Again, Jiggity Jog

Chapter 20: Home Again, Home Again Jiggity Jog

Sarah rode towards the market in the royal carriage feeling downright giddy. It had been so long since she'd been out of the castle. Not that Jareth was keeping her prisoner, he was just VERY overprotective. Which was to be expected since someone had tried to kill her but keeping her virtually prisoner within the confines of their joint wing in the castle was restless and boring.

She glanced at him sitting across from her in the carriage. He had dressed for the brutal winter of the Underground even though he barely felt the cold wearing a long black velvet cape that wrapped around his body. A woolen purple scarf was tied around his neck in a sort of ascot fashion. He peered out the window seemingly lost in his thoughts. Her over protective, mysterious husband. _ I'm surprised he doesn't have someone taste my food before I eat it._ She laughed to herself. Little did Sarah know that Ardeth actually did taste all of her food before it was brought to the table.

"Now Sarah, remember, in the Goblin City there are no higher authorities than you and I. You bow to no one. Don't let any of the creatures in the market talk down to you because you are human. Technically, there are no higher authorities in the Underground except for my parents. We are, after all, the High Prince and Princess." He said quietly but intently when he'd felt her eyes on him. He knew she must be nervous. To her credit, Sarah was doing a remarkable job for being in such a different place than her own. To his own surprise, however, was the blatant acceptance of his new Queen amongst his subjects. Perhaps it was her previous bought within the Labyrinth that allowed them to accept a human as their Queen so easily.

Sarah rang her hands together nervously trying to hide the fact she was feeling very uneasy despite her giddiness just moments ago. Jareth reached the space between them and took her white gloved hands into his black leather stroking her hand lovingly with his long fingers. "Do not fret, precious. Some of the creatures of this land may have a hard time accepting a human as their Queen but they fear me. I have been known to be less than generous on occasion."

Sarah smiled at his words and some of the tension slipped away from her and the giddy feeling returned. They lapsed into silence for the remainder of the carriage ride. When she heard Ardeth call the horses to a stop Sarah felt her stomach lurch again. This was it. This would be her first encounter with creatures that lived in the Goblin City but did not live within the confines of the Labyrinth. Jareth had explained to her months ago that not only Goblins lived here. There were also elves and dwarves and a few other fae.

Ardeth pulled the door open and Sarah glanced curiously past his shoulders at the bustling of the Goblin Market catching a glimpse of creatures scurrying about their business before Jareth stood blocking the door way. He exited the carriage first turning to offer his hand to Sarah allowing her to brace her weight against him as she struggled down the narrow stairs of the carriage. It was hard to walk down the three little stairs when you couldn't see your feet.

The creatures turned towards the carriage their faces showing the bewilderment they must have felt at the unexpected visit of their King and a woman who must be the Queen. Most of the creatures of the Goblin Market had never been to court, therefor, they'd never laid their eyes on their new sovereign.

Sarah seemed to look past all of the creatures staring at her as her eyes shone brightly in awe of the different stalls and her sense of adventure flaring up as she longed to browse through the contents of each of the wooden stalls. Jareth chuckled ever so slightly at his wife's childish wonder before he linked her arm with his and gently glided her towards the first stall. His subjects watching all the while.

"Look wherever you'd like. I'll be close by. Just call to me if you find something you want," Jareth told her as he untangled his arm from hers and went to browse a stall nearby making sure to be within a few feet of his wife at all times.

Sarah was amazed at all of the different things to be found here. The Goblin Market was a bustling place with stalls ranging from food to jewelry to clothing and weaponry. It reminded her of a stereotypical Middle Eastern market like the one in the cartoon of Aladdin. She came across a stall with some of the most beautiful jewelry she'd ever seen. Diamonds and pearls sparkled back at her in the bright afternoon sunlight. One particular necklace caught her attention. The necklace had five layers of diamonds and in the middle of each chain was a flower with a rose pink center. Sarah reached down to run her finger over it only to find herself exasperated that she couldn't feel the diamonds through her gloves.

"Do you like it?" the jeweler asked. Sarah glanced up at her startled. The jeweler was a beautiful creature with long straw colored hair and buttercup skin. Her eyes were cornflower blue. Sarah felt like an old burlap sack compared to the jeweler's beauty.

"I, uh, yes, this is a very beautiful necklace," Sarah replied breathlessly trying to cover for the fact that she'd been staring.

"Please, it is yours then. A beautiful human such as yourself must have this beautiful necklace. Why the King himself would swoon over any beauty wearing this necklace and he is a hard man to please, Miss." the jeweler replied in a high sing song voice, picking up the necklace and wrapping it in black satin. She offered the now wrapped necklace to Sarah with a bow of her head.

"Do you think he would like it?" Sarah asked as thoughts of making herself more appealing to her husband crossed her mind.

A devilish grin passed the jeweler's face. "But of course, pretty faces often turn the King's head. You may be human but you are pretty. The King has been known to take human lovers."

Sarah frowned at this. She had mistakenly thought the jeweler knew who she was when she talked of the King but apparently she didn't. "Yes, well, I do hope he gives that up sooner rather than later. Let me call him and see if he'll pay for this." Sarah quipped shortly as she turned towards the crowded street. Sarah decided to have a little fun with the jeweler.

"I beg your pardon, Miss?" the jeweler asked puzzled with a slight twist of her neck emphasizing her confusion. Sarah looked through the faces of the crowd trying to find that unmistakable blonde mass of hair.

"Let me see if I can find him. Oh, there is his. Jareth!" Sarah called out to him. He was shuffling through a stack of paintings at a nearby stall. His head snapped up as she called to him. He let go of the canvases causing them to fall back with a clunk then he walked through the crowd which parted around him. Sarah smiled and turned back towards the jeweler who looked terrified.

"Miss, what are you doing? Calling the King by his name. You're going to get us both killed. I was only joking about you attracting his attention and to think he's actually in the market today. He never comes to the market. I was just trying to get a sell. It's been so long since I've sold anything of real value. They always said humans were incredibly dimwitted and now you're going to get us both killed." The jeweler raved looking around desperately for an escape, her wide blue eyes frantic.

"Have you found something, Sarah?" Jareth asked when he reached her side. He put his hand at the small of her back, unconsciously showing a sign of possession. She was, unmistakably, his. Sarah turned back towards the jeweler with a smug smile on her face.

"Yes, Jareth, I want to get this necklace. It's beautifully crafted. I think it would be a great accessory for our family portrait after the baby is born." Sarah smiled as she touched her hand gingerly to her stomach. The jeweler's eyes widened as she glanced at Sarah's stomach than back up at her face.

"Your Highness, I apologize. I did not recognize you," the jeweler replied throwing herself the ground at Sarah's feet.

Jareth wrinkled his eyebrows, "is something wrong?"

Sarah shook her head with an innocent smile, "just a little misunderstanding, right?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. You are most gracious, Your Highness. Please accept this necklace as retribution."

"Nonsense, what's fair is fair. We'll pay for the necklace, girl," Jareth replied looking from his wife to the frightened jeweler with an irritated expression. He'd grill Sarah for the details later. The monarchs walked away from the table and on to the next stall. Sarah looked over her shoulder and winked at the jeweler.

Two hours into looking Sarah found herself at a fruit stall. Her stomach rumbled and she realized they'd missed lunch and she was starving. She walked around the stall looking for the ripest piece of fruit. Finding an apple at the corner she picked it up then turned to find Jareth. She'd walked about a step away from the stall when an iron like grip clamped down on her wrist. She squeaked in pain and turned back towards the offender.

The owner of the stall who was a large, rugged and ugly man had an angry look on his face. "Ain't nobody stealing from stall, little lady."

"What?" Sarah practically shrieked. "I wasn't stealing from you. I merely turned to find…" Sarah choked in pain when the man tightened his grip. Pain spread quickly throughout Sarah's arm. If he squeezed any tighter she was sure her wrist would break. "You're hurting me," Sarah breathed as tears formed in her eyes.

The man jerked Sarah towards him and the apple rolled from her hand. He pulled knife from him belt and pinned Sarah's wrist to the wood counter.

"Let go of her before I tear your arm from the socket," An angry voice said from behind Sarah. She sighed in relief. She recognized that angry voice and she was never so glad to hear it in her life.

"Your Majesty," the man said with a bow of his head keeping Sarah's hand firmly pinned to the counter. "This woman tried to steal from me. I was only trying to teach the little street mouse a lesson even if she is a well-dressed street mouse. No one steals from Kapoli."

"I see. And do you know who this woman is?" Jareth began in a terribly deadly voice, his piercing eyes staring down the much taller man in front of him then slowly shifting his gaze down to the man's crushing grip of Sarah. The man deflated, shifting his weight nervously as he began to realize his mistake. As if he'd been burned, he let go of Sarah's wrist and sheathed his knife. Sarah rubbed her wrist and went to stand behind Jareth. Jareth stopped her as she walked by, cradling her wrist in his hands and murmuring an enchantment softly. Sarah wrist warmed and the pain stopped. She smiled gratefully then took her place behind him.

"I didn't, sire…" Kapoli began sheepishly as he watched the exchange. Kapoli realized he'd made a terrible mistake.

"But you do now," Jareth replied disdainfully.

"I beg for your forgiveness, Your Highness," Kapoli said with a low bow.

Sarah was about to open her mouth and forgive the man when Jareth spoke, "And you will not receive it."

Both Sarah and Kapoli snapped their heads towards the King. His face was unreadable, a careful blank mask that he used to hide everything. Sarah touched his arm to silently let him know of her displeasure. He didn't even look at her. "Throw him in the Bog and then to the oubliette to rot for eternity." Jareth said out loud to seemingly no one but in an instant goblin guards grabbed the man and drug him away.

"Why did you do that?" Sarah asked angrily as she rounded on him. Clearly, the whole thing had been a misunderstanding. No harm had come to her so why the need for dramatics.

"Not here, Sarah," Jareth replied as he began walking away from her. Sarah was determined, however, and she ran, the best she could, to cut Jareth off again.

"No, we are doing this right now," Sarah began her voice raising an octave in displeasure. Many of the market goers turned to watch the commotion.

"I said NOT HERE!" he bellowed and continued to walk away glaring at the onlookers as we walked by. At that the onlookers quickly busied themselves with other tasks.

Sarah huffed then marched past him and into the carriage. Ardeth waited for Jareth as he climbed into the coach's seat. Jareth closed the door and stepped back. "Take her straight to the castle." Before Ardeth could reply Jareth turned into his snowy owl form and took to the sky.

Sarah slumped into her seat as she watched her husband fly away. Coward. They'd had such a good morning. Why did things constantly have ruin their time together? If it wasn't Valentine it was something else. She was beginning to think that no matter how hard they tried, no matter how much she loved him that in the end their marriage would fail because he had been alone to long. She wasn't even sure if he was capable of love.

Sarah laid her head back as the warmth of the carriage began to consume her making her feel sleepy. Her bones were bitter cold she realized. Her fingers and toes felt numb. Her nose ran and her eyes watered, she tried to clear her throat and found it to be scratchy. Before she realized what was happening she closed her eyes and succumbed to her slumber.

(#(#(#(########################################### ##################################

Jareth felt the cold wind slash through his wings and welcomed the numbness that the cold winter weather brought. He knew he may have over reacted at the market but he needed to seed his power. To make his subjects realize that his wife was not to be trifled with. Twice in the market, she'd failed to be recognized. He supposed that was his fault as well. He should have taken her out more. Now he was afraid to take her out at all. Perhaps he could hang her picture in the square so people would recognize her when they saw her.

Someone had tried to poison her and now someone had tried to cut off her arm. His urge to protect her is what triggered his overreaction today. When he'd seen her helpless face, saw that ogre of a man crushing her delicate wrist, the Goblin King had snapped. In the light of things, if the man truly had not known Sarah was the Queen, he'd have been within his rights as a shopkeeper to seek justice for someone stealing from him. But someone had to be an example. That man was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Even so, Jareth would not take back his conviction. The word would be spread now. Harm the Queen and face the King's wrath. Jareth was well known for his wrath.

A pain ripped through Jareth's owl body causing him to drop altitude. He landed on the ground and transformed back into his normal form. He propped himself against a tree laying his head back as he tried to catch his breath. He was not cut out for marriage. The emotional toll was too much for him. And then there was this little problem. Ardeth was the only person who knew of Jareth's illness. An illness that was still as much a mystery to him as his marriage.

Jareth lay in the snow against the tree until his hands started to feel the cold. He knew he'd been out too long. It was dark before he gained enough strength to return to the castle. He inched up the stairs to his shared room with Sarah hoping that she was already asleep and not waiting up to fight with him. He wasn't sure if he had the strength to argue with her now.

Silently, he opened the heavy wooden door and peered inside. Sarah lay wrapped in the heavy comforter breathing evenly. Jareth sighed and said a silent thankful prayer. He took off his boots and shed his heavy clothing before climbing into bed next to her. As he did every night, he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. Tonight, however, was different. His lips were met with a red hot surface. Immediately panicked, Jareth leapt from the bed rounding it until he stood in front of Sarah. He pushed her wild brown hair from her face, her forehead gleaming with sweat as he laid his hand across her forehead. She had a high fever.

Mentally calling to his healer, he pulled back the blankets and scooped her into his arms racing for the bathroom. With a struggled wave of his hand, cool water splashed from the faucet of the tub. He laid her down fully clothed into the water just as the healer entered. Sarah's eyes flew open as her enflamed body came in contact with the cool water.

"What are you doing?" she choked out trying to scramble from the tub. Her movements were slow and lazy and Jareth easily held her down, however, grateful that she was still coherent.

"You're burning up Sarah. We must lower the fever."

"I just have a cold that's all. Probably from staying out in the cold weather too long. I'll be fine Jareth really. I just need some sleep. You didn't have to throw me into a tub of water."

"On the contrary, Your Highness," the healer squeaked as he reached past the King to examine the Queen, "His Majesty did the correct thing. Your fever is much too high. We don't want to cook the little fella now do we?"

"Fine, now get me some dry clothing and let me get back to bed." Sarah barked irritably as she rose out of the water. After she'd changed, Sarah staggered back to bed and pulled the covers over her head. "Now let me sleep!" she croaked.

"Why are you talking like that?" Jareth asked curiously at the harshness of Sarah's voice.

Sarah swallowed thickly. "My throat hurts. What I wouldn't give for a cough drop."

"What is a cough drop?" Jareth asked with a glance at the healer who shrugged his shoulders.

"It's human medicine. It helps your throat to stop feeling sore. Really, stop staring at me like I have the plague. I just have a cold. I'll be fine in a few days."

"These cough drops. Would your parents have any?" Jareth asked as a thought suddenly came through his head.

Sarah thought about it for a moment. "Well, yes, I suppose they would. Why?"

"Would Karen be able to treat this sore throat that you have with these cough drops?" Jareth again questioned.

Sarah scoffed, "I'm sure she would, Jareth. Why are you asking me all of these questions?"

Jareth climbed out of bed and began pulling his clothing back on. "I'll be back shortly. You stay in bed and try to rest. Watch over her until I return," he said to the healer.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked sitting up in bed.

"To get your parents," he replied then disappeared in a shimmer of glitter.

#( #)(*#%(* %#*_(# %_* #%)*( #%()* #%()*#% ()%# *)(

**End of chapter 20. I apologize for my VERY long absence. Some of you messaged me concerned about my welfare… that was very sweet of you! I am fine, of course. I am home from Florida now and I've just been so busy. I never felt so popular in my life! **

**This chapter is sort of scatterbrained as I do not remember the original concept I had for this chapter. I remember how I wanted it to end but nothing in the middle so I sort of winged it. Karen, Robert and Toby are coming for a visit now. They have no idea that Sarah is pregnant so this should be interesting. It's been so long since I wrote anything for Unbridled that I'm having a hard time remembering what I previously wrote so if you see any inconsistences than I apologize. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	21. The Jean Genie

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing Labyrinth related. I do own a Labyrinth poster and I'm currently working on a modge podge Labyrinth lamp and I do own a 1974 live David Bowie record but other than that. Nothing.**

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all your kind words and reviews. It is your encouragement that keeps me going even in the worst of times. Without your words of encouragement I would not be able to finish this story. I read ALL of the reviews and messages sent to me and yes, I actually consider all of the suggestions that are made. If I can find a way to incorporate reviewers suggestion into the story than I do. I actually keep a notebook with all of your suggestions written down so I can reference them for later. I am just as dedicated to you as you are to me. We have a wonderful relationship don't we?**

**Chapter 21: The Jean Genie**

Jareth appeared outside the William's residence in a flourish of black glitter. All the lights in the colonial style home were off causing Jareth to curse at humans need for sleep. Oh well, there were more important things at hand, like Sarah's health and the health of their child.

The travel between worlds had taken its toll on the Goblin King as well. He felt the drain of power that traveling the void had caused. He would have to do more research when he had time. So far he'd not been able to find anything about his condition. It puzzled him greatly. His body should not have reacted to the belladonna this way.

Pushing his own failing health to the back of his mind, Jareth raised his hand rapping quickly on the front door. He stepped back and looked towards the top floor windows waiting for a light to come on. After a few moments, nothing had changed. The house remained a black hole of sleeping mortals. Jareth sighed irritably and knocked again, this time louder and more forceful. He stepped back, his boots clicking on the wooden boards of the porch. Again, nothing.

"I don't have time for this," Jareth muttered irritably deciding that now was not the time for pleasantries. He passed through the door chuckling to himself at the ease of access, foolish mortals and their lack of security. He walked up the stairs until he came to Robert and Karen's bedroom. Pushing their door open, he illuminated the entire room with a wave of his hand.

The mortals stirred in their sleep but were otherwise unaffected by the now bright room. Jareth rolled his eyes. Had this been his home, he'd have noticed an intruder the moment the door opened, probably the moment someone had pushed against the wards of his castle. Then again, mortal's senses were very dull. Even though he loved his wife, he was eternally grateful that the child would not be mortal.

Hands firmly on his hips pushing back his black cloak, Jareth observed Sarah's sleeping parents. Robert shifted in his sleep allowing an escape of wind. Jareth threw his head back in disgust squeezing his eyes shut in irritation. _Gods gives me strength_. He thought bitterly to himself.

He pulled at the covers on the bed and still the Williams' did not stir. Jareth stared at them wide eyed and unblinking, his patience gone. Karen stirred in her sleep and snorted. Jareth turned and walked abruptly out of the room. "To hell with this," he said softly as he prepared himself to make the jump back to the Underground. He'd just find a way to heal Sarah using Underground methods.

Suddenly, Robert sat up in bed. "Who's there?" The man called out as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. Karen sat up beside him peering around the room, pulling the covers up towards her chin.

Jareth sighed letting his shoulders slump. The Williams' jumped, both of their heads snapped in the direction of their Goblin King son in law who looked thoroughly put out. "I am sorry for the intrusion at such a late hour," Jareth began, his accent slightly thicker than usual in his frustration.

"Jareth, what are you doing here? Where is Sarah?" Robert asked immediately as he reached for his house robe. His wife followed his actions feeling exposed under the watchful eye of the fae King.

"She is at home. Sarah is the reason I have come. She has fallen ill and we are unsure of how to treat her especially in her condition." Jareth replied appearing to be bored as he picked dust from his cloak. However, he was eager for their answers hoping that they could provide Sarah with a remedy to her cold.

"What do you mean she's fallen ill?" Karen asked, her voice instantly filling with concern for her stepdaughter.

"She said she has something called a cold."

Karen scoffed, the worry seeping from her, and stood from the bed walking towards the master bath. She turned in the doorway, "you mean to tell me you, with all of your magical powers, cannot treat a common cold?" She smiled wistfully and continued into the bathroom secretly feeling like she'd one upped the powerful fae.

"Regrettably, no. My healer has treated very few humans. I didn't want to give her any sort of herbal remedies. We're not sure how her body would react to fae medicine especially in her condition."

Robert turned towards the much older man with a scowl on his face. "That is the second time you've said that 'in her condition'" Robert mimicked Jareth's accent. "What does that mean? What condition?"

Jareth smirked, "she's pregnant." Both Robert and Karen's mouths dropped to the floor.

"You son of a bitch," Robert said as he moved a few steps towards Jareth whose brow was raised arrogantly unaffected by the advancing human. Karen stepped in front of her husband putting her arms on his chest stopping him from pummeling the mythical creature that was their son in law.

"Now Robert, there is no need for that. She's a married woman. We talked about this. We knew this would happen eventually." Karen tried to soothe her husband who metaphorically had steam coming from his ears. She turned towards Jareth. "Well, I'm afraid this medicine may not do her any good then. It shouldn't be taken by women in their first trimester. How far along is she?"

"Five months," Jareth replied casually as he let his thoughts drift to the sleeping woman waiting for him at home. He suddenly felt anxious to get home.

"Five months?" Robert snorted. "She's been pregnant for five months and you two didn't think to come and tell us? We haven't even seen her in five months."

"Yes, I am aware of the time frame. I am pretty sure we conceived our child in her old bedroom," Jareth responded bluntly sending his wife's father into another spiraling rage, his hands clenched into fists and his face an unnatural shade of red. The thought of that make up wearing, long haired, 80's glam rocker fairy touching his sweet, innocent, precious baby girl made his blood boil. If Robert thought he could get in a good punch, just a whack hard enough to wipe that smug smile of his face, before Jareth turned him into a toad, he'd do it.

"Damn, fairies."

"I am not a fairy," Jareth bit out, glaring as he pushed his sleeves back irritably. Robert looked startled not realizing he'd said that out loud.

"Oh, well, she's in the second trimester. She'll be able to take this," Karen said handing the bottle of Robatussin to the fae, wanting to avoid a fight. She recognized the signs of wound up men. Jareth had more or less rolled up his sleeves, his hands gingerly twitching at his side. Robert had his chest puffed out, hands balled into fists, almost like they were waiting for someone to yell 'Draw!'. "Just give her a cap full of this every six hours or so and she'll be better in a few days."

Jareth looked at the back of the bottle and read the directions quickly. "You're sure this is safe for her?" he asked the woman still avoiding the angry father who grumbled to himself.

"Yes, yes. No need to worry. This will not harm the baby."

"Wonderful. I thank you for your help," Jareth turned away from them readying to leave. Robert and Karen just watched on then the Goblin King turned back towards them "Would you like accompany me to the Underground for a visit?"

The moment Jareth appeared in his bedroom in the castle beyond the Goblin City, pain erupted in his chest. The pain which felt like he'd been stabbed through the heart with a red hot blade radiated throughout his entire chest. Only his excellent self-control kept him from crying out or staggering. He quickly pulled his hands free of the three Williams clasping them behind his back to hide the fact he was trembling.

He glanced to the bed to see Sarah was asleep, unmoving from where he'd left her. Her body curled into a ball around a pillow. Her hair tangled across her face.

The healer sat at the couch in front of the fireplace with a book in his hand. He jumped up startled when Jareth appeared.

"Your Majesty," he said quickly with a slight bow. The Williams watched on curiously as they had never been to the Underground before. Well, Toby was too young to remember. Jareth was the only fairytale creature they had ever seen.

"Has her condition changed at all?" Jareth asked, thankful that his voice sounded even as the pain continued to throb within his chest.

"No Sire, she's been resting ever since you left. No change in her temperature. The fever is still present."

Jareth nodded in understanding. He had expected as much, although he had hoped for a miraculous recovery. "She's running a fever. She told me, before I left, that her throat hurt and she had what was called a cold. We do not have any such medicine to treat her down here. We really don't have much experience in dealing with human patients and I fear giving her anything in her condition." He repeated to Sarah's family, more for peace of mind, as he motioned to the bed. Sarah shifted in her sleep.

Jareth sat down on the edge of the bed causing Sarah to slump towards him as the mattress sank to accommodate his weight. He removed the glove from his hand to stroke his wife's face. "Sarah, time to wake up."

Sarah shifted in her sleep and batted at his hand. "Leave me alone, Jareth," she croaked sleepily turning away from him. Jareth pushed her hair from her face and gently shook her shoulders.

"Sarah, get up," he replied more forcefully. He kept his eyes focused on his wife fully aware that the Williams looked on.

Karen smiled, "always so hard to wake up."

Sarah's eyes opened wide as she heard Karen's voice and she turned to face her family. Immediately, her eyes filled with tears. It had been five long months since she'd seen her family. However, she lacked the strength to get up to hug them so instead she settled for wiping her nose on the covers causing Jareth to sneer in disgust.

He helped her sit up, bunching the pillows behind her, thankful that she hadn't been sleeping naked. The bulge of her stomach became instantly obvious especially when Sarah rested her arms on top of her stomach. The three Williams' stared, unspoken questions forming all over their faces, at Sarah who was practically beaming at them.

"I'll leave you to catch up. Healer, if I may have a word with you," Jareth said before briskly walking out of the room pulling the door shut behind the healer.

The minute he was in the hallway and Williams' voices sounded murmured through the large wooden doors, Jareth sagged against the stone wall and let out a harsh gasp clutching his hand to his chest. The healer looked stricken and unsure of what to do. He'd never seen the King look so exposed before. Jareth even treated battle wounds as mere scrapes.

Jareth's breathing was labored for several minutes as he pressed hard against his chest with his hand trying to get the pain to subside. Taking a deep breath he gasped, "I need you to get me something for pain. Now."

"Sire? What is wrong? Have you been injured?" the healer asked nervously, his eyes scanning the King's body. There were no obvious signs of injury, no blood to be seen.

"I have not yet healed from the poisoning," Jareth grunted breathlessly. Now that they were alone in the hallway, he could finally show the amount of pain he was in. His face gleamed with sweat, his hands trembled and his knees felt weak.

"The belladonna?" the little healer asked incredulously. "Sire, you should have healed mere days after it was ingested."

"Yes, I am well aware of that. Never the less, the effects continue to get worse. Please, get me something for the pain," he asked again, the first trickling of pleading in his voice.

"Where does it hurt, Sire?"

"Chest," was all that Jareth could say as another wave of pain seared through him making him nauseous.

The healer disappeared and returned in moments with a small bottle of murky fluid. Jareth popped the cork letting the small knob roll to the floor as he tipped his head back downing the contents. He let out a few gasps then righted himself handing the bottle back to the healer.

"Thank you. I must stress your secrecy in this matter. Only Ardeth knows of my situation and now you. I do not want this spread around. Do you understand? No one is to know about this and I do NOT want Sarah to find out."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Do you have any ideas on why your health is failing? You are fae, Sire, the belladonna should not be ailing you as long as it has."

"The reason eludes me still. I have been doing a bit of research with no results. The pain is getting worse and it increases when I use magic. If I do not find a solution…" Jareth let the sentence trail off.

"Yes, I understand. I may know of someone who can help you. He lives within the mountains of Verine, a troll with healing powers far greater than my own."

Jareth considered the healer's suggestion. At this point, he was desperate. He truly did not want to leave Sarah alone in the castle but her family was here now to keep her occupied. Perhaps it would be alright to leave her here for a few days. Roman would be here to watch over her. "He is discreet?"

"Oh yes, Sire, he will not tell anyone of your visit."

"Very well, I will leave in a few hours. You may go. Send word to your friend that I shall arrive within three hours' time. Find Ardeth, tell him to prepare to leave then send him to me." Jareth said dismissing the healer who merely bowed and continued on his way. Jareth wiped the sweat from his forehead and walked back into the room where the Williams' now occupied his bed talking animatedly with each other. All four turned to look at him when he entered.

"I've had rooms arranged for you. Perhaps you'd like to retire for the evening and resume this reunion in the morning?"

"Of course," Karen replied first jumping up from the bed. Robert and Toby followed suit. "You take a cap full of that medicine now Sarah and get your rest. We'll see you in the morning, dear. Soon to be mommies need their rest." Karen finished by giving Sarah a hug. Robert frowned as he glanced at his daughter's stomach again then sent an angry scowl at the culprit standing by the door. Jareth returned the look.

"See you in the morning sis. I can't believe how huge you are!" Toby said as he gave his sister a hug.

"Toby!" Karen said outraged.

"Ardeth, my advisor, is waiting for you right outside the door. He'll show you to your rooms," Jareth told them. He opened the door where Ardeth stood waiting patiently. "Take them to guest rooms in the tower," Jareth replied before shutting the door. He turned back towards Sarah who'd settled into the bed getting ready to go back to bed.

"Thank you for bringing my family for a visit. I promise they won't cause you too much trouble," Sarah told him without looking up. She poured the cough medicine into the plastic cup and then drank it making a face at the foul liquid.

Jareth sat on the edge of the bed giving her a halfhearted smile which Sarah returned. His eyes searched her face and Sarah's smile fell. "What's wrong?"

"I have to leave for a few days," Jareth told her as he clasped her hand in his toying with the ring on her finger.

"What?! You're taking me with you, right?" Sarah asked as she watched his fingers.

"No. You stay here and have a good visit with your family," he replied as he pulled his hand back.

"Jareth, no. You can't leave me here alone. I don't know what to do when you're gone."

"You don't have to do anything, Sarah. Just enjoy your time with your family. Roman will be around if anything happens. Keep to your usual duties. I'll be back in a few days."

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest her bottom lip stuck out as she glowered. Jareth laughed bringing his hand up to cradle her face, his thumb brushing over her lip. "No pouting," he whispered before scooting up the bed to be closer to her. He brushed his lips over hers kissing her gently before pushing her back into the bed.

"I'll miss you," she whispered through his assault of kissing. Her eyes shining with the unshed tears that threatened to spill over at the thought of him leaving. No matter what differences or rough patches they went through, she sought out his company, needed his companionship.

Jareth sighed as he pressed his forehead against hers, "Don't look at me like that." He kissed both of her eyes, then trailed kisses down her neck before returning to her mouth pushing her hair back from her face as he did so.

"Jareth, please don't go," Sarah tried one more time in a soft voice in a final attempt to make him change his mind.

"I must," he said softly as he pushed up the hem of her nightgown finding the sweet spot and loosing themselves in the throes of passion.

A soft knock at the door woke Sarah from her dreamless sleep. She pushed the hair from her face, it was getting long perhaps she'd have Karen cut it while she was here, and cleared her throat glad when the scratchiness was no longer there.

"My Lady, are you ready to get up?" Odette called from the doorway as she entered carrying the usual silver breakfast tray covered with a cloth napkin.

"Yes, I think so," Sarah croaked then cleared her throat again. Perhaps she wasn't one hundred percent yet but she did feel better. "Is my family awake yet?"

"No, Your Highness, shall I set your breakfast tray over here? His Majesty informed me to bring you citrus fruits today. Are you unwell?"

"A little, Odette could you get my robe for me. I'm, well, that is to say before Jareth left, we…" Sarah rambled on as her face reddened, feeling silly for not dressing before going back to bed.

The little goblin maid just smiled and handed Sarah the robe slung over the chair before returning to setting out Sarah's breakfast. Sarah turned her nose up at the array of oranges and grapefruit that filled the tray sending Sarah's senses reeling in a citrus nightmare. Odette smirked at her lady's faces. Even the scones were orange flavored. The Queen's usual cinnamon tea and water had been replaced with orange juice and Earl Grey. Sarah picked up the only non-citrus item on the tray, a piece of bacon, and chewed smugly.

"Your Highness, you must eat some of the citrus fruit," Odette scolded, "His Majesty will be upset if you don't."

"Well, he's not here now is he?" Sarah replied in a huff but picked up an orange slice and ate it anyways.

Odette hovered in the room randomly tidying up while Sarah ate. Sarah had a sneaking suspicion, however, that Jareth had left precise instructions for the lady servant about Sarah's diet and to make sure she ate them. Sarah found comfort in that thought, knowing that he was still taking care of her even though he wasn't physically present but she was annoyed with his over protectiveness no matter how much she found it endearing.

"Odette," Sarah called gaining the goblin's attention, "Can you bring my family here while I get dressed?"

"Of course, Your Highness," Odette said glancing at the tray. Satisfied that Sarah had eaten enough of the fruit to make Jareth happy, she curtseyed before leaving the room leaving the tray for Sarah to continue nibbling.

Twenty minutes later, a knock on the door sounded just before three voices were heard in the main part of the room. Sarah walked out of the closet fully dressed in a green velvet gown with heavy embroidery and gold lace. Her family stared at her dumbfounded.

"What?" Sarah asked wringing the lace napkin she held in her hand, uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

"You look so different, Sarah," Toby said as he walked around her picking at different embellishments on her dress. Sarah slapped his hands away.

When he frowned at her, she replied gently, "Don't pick the stuff off my dress."

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful. You look just like a princess," Robert said happily.

"Queen," Sarah corrected him, "I look just like the Queen. Don't forget I am the Goblin Queen."

"Sarah, you snob," Karen said levelly and Sarah couldn't be sure if she was teasing or not.

"Well," Sarah said after a few tense moments, "Jareth had to leave for a few days so I guess you have me all to yourself. We'll need to get you guys into some proper Underground clothes. Jareth may not be here but I'm sure he'd have a right fit if he found out that you guys were walking around the castle in clothes from Above. Karen, I'm pretty sure one of my dresses will fit you, pre-pregnancy ones anyhow, and Dad, I'm sure we can find something of Jareth's for you to wear, maybe something demure. Jareth's clothing is a bit….well, you can dig through it. Toby, we might have to have yours made for you. I don't think there will be anything in my closet to fit you. Come on," Sarah said as she walked back into the closet, her family following her closely.

"Oh my Sarah, look at all these clothes," Karen replied as she looked around the room eagerly, her eyes wide like a kid in the candy store. No matter how level headed Karen appeared to be, the wall full of glittering poofy dresses excited her.

Sarah smiled, "Most of them are Jareth's, that man has more clothing… My stuff is over here, please help yourself. Pick out anything you want. There is a mirror over there," she said pointing to the large four panel mirror. As her family went about looking through the shelves of clothing, Sarah wrapped her arms around her body. She'd only been separated from Jareth for a few hours and already she missed him. How was she going to last a few days without her husband?

_The Previous Night_

The decision to leave Sarah alone in the castle had been a tough one for Jareth. He didn't like the idea of leaving her defenseless without him to protect her. In an ordinary situation, and by ordinary he meant a nonmagical, human, Aboveground sort of altercation, he had little doubt that she would be able to defend herself. She had, after all, beaten the Labyrinth.

Truth be told, though, he may have made it a little easier on her than a normal runner. After all, Jareth did respond well to a pretty face. But here in the Underground, with her in a very politically driven position of power as the High Princess and without any magical abilities, he feared for her safety which is why he was currently on his way to see Roman.

The fae historian, while abrasive in both personality and looks, would be the best candidate to look over his pregnant wife in his absence. He trusted Roman being as he was Valentine's best friend. Valentine would never do anything to cause Jareth harm. His lover may not like his wife but to harm Sarah would be to harm Jareth and he knew her incapable of such blind hatred.

The hour was late, the birds already beginning to sing their morning song, signaling the rise of the sun, but Jareth was determined to leave sooner rather than later if he were to make this journey a short one. No sense in prolonging the inevitable. Jareth was sick and he needed outside help.

Arriving at his destination; the very far end of the castle just before the servant quarters was a tiny little door with book carved into the wood, signifying Roman's room within the castle. Jareth hadn't been here in years. Actually, he hadn't been to this part of the castle in years. No matter, he was King, this was his home, his castle, and if he wanted to call on a resident within his walls at all hours of the morning, well then he was rightfully able to do so. After all, the servants and all other residents of the castle, besides Sarah and Valentine, lived here paying only a very small stipend each month.

Jareth lifted his hand and knocked three times on the door. Within moments, Roman answered the door. The fae historian was groggy, rubbing his eyes, grunting a greeting. When he realized his late hour visitor was the King, he looked momentarily horrified before schooling his face into a friendly smile. Jareth narrowed his eyes at the younger fae's expression but chose not to comment on it.

"Your Majesty," Roman stuttered as he opened his door wide to allow the King to enter his room. Jareth flopped down onto the little couch in the bedroom. "It is a rare honor to have you in my private quarters, Sire, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Roman asked with a small bow.

Jareth picked up a book on the broken coffee table making a mental note to have a new one sent to the historian. "I have to go away for a few days. Ardeth is going to accompany me. I want you to watch over Sarah and her family." At the questionable look on Roman's face, Jareth explained, "her family from the Aboveground is visiting for a few days until I return. They should keep her busy enough but we still haven't caught the person responsible for trying to poison her so I'm weary about leaving her alone." Jareth was silent for a few moments as he contemplated once again about cancelling his trip. "I'm sure she'll be fine," he said more to reassure himself as he threw down the book he'd been idly thumbing through. Holding out his hand, Jareth produced a crystal at the end of his fingertips. He stood handing it to Roman. "Here, use this to call me directly should there be any problem that isn't an emergency. You know how to summon me if there is an emergency?"

Roman shook his head even though he knew full well how to contact the King but he wanted to hear Jareth say it, to confirm it.

"Just say my name and I will be here immediately." Jareth said turning to leave. He stopped with his hand on the door turning back towards Roman. "You do know my name don't you?" It was a foolish question, Jareth knew, but better to be sure than to have Sarah in a dire emergency and Roman forgetting his name.

"Yes, Jareth," Roman replied indignantly, the King's name rolling off of his tongue in an awkward way. He didn't say it very often.

Jareth narrowed his eyes as he felt the magical pull of his name like an enchanted tick. How it annoyed him greatly. He felt the tingle on the back of his neck every time his name was spoken, like a million bees stinging all at once in the same spot right below his ears, whether he was present when it was spoken or not.

His head would cloud with a vision centering directly on the person who said it and all of their surroundings like a one way mirror. He felt a pull to go that person, almost like an unwanted summons. The Goblin King learned many years ago to control that certain bit of magic but once upon a time, he would have had to physically gone that person because the summoning was that strong almost like a blood summons, which is why his name had been forbidden to speak.

"I don't think I need to express how important the Queen's safety is. She carries my heir and your future ruler. If anything happens to her while I'm gone, I will hold you personally responsible," Jareth threatened without waiting for a rebuttal he opened the door and left Roman staring after him.

Roman shut the door and stood there listening to the sound of the Goblin King's boots as he retreated down the hallway. He put his head against the door using the coolness of the wood to dampen the seething rage he felt inside. Gods, how he hated that man. Spending even a few moments in the Goblin King's company was enough to make him nauseated for a year.

A wicked smile spread across Roman's features. How ironic that the Goblin King would leave the safety of his precious mortal wife in the hands of the very person who wished to destroy her. This was a window of opportunity. He knew he couldn't strike now, not while Jareth was gone, it would be too obvious, but he could learn, study and use this time to advantage. Only with the blood of the Goblin King on his hands and his body lying limp in front of him would Roman truly be happy.

Abandoning the rest of his night's sleep, Roman pulled on his clothing. There was much to be done.

"Long live the King," Roman said quietly before going into a fit of evil laughter.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Jareth will be absent for at least the next chapter. I'm not sure exactly what is going to happen in the next chapter but I know that Jareth won't be there. Sorry to all my Jareth lovers out there. It upsets me as well! Look forward to seeing Valentine in the next chapter! Oh and coincidentally, or perhaps not, the title of this chapter is one of my favorite Bowie songs! **

**Let's do a Q & A shall we? What would you like to see happen in this story? Leave me a comment and let me know! Suggestions are always welcome! **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
